


Breach of Contract

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Breach of Contract [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Descriptive physical injury, F/M, Former Relationships, I am sorry for the tags, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Marriage of Convenience, Mentions of War, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royai - Freeform, be warned, cheese and clicheés ahead, hand-waving inconsistencies away, just wanted to make that clear, one sided relation ships, outrageously long honeymoons, self indulgent romance, this is a real trope fest, this is a royai fic everyone!, this is not historically accurate - so what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 80,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is a young woman who wants to secure her inheritance and escape the unwanted attention of her late father's business partner Lord Bradley. But after her father dies in a tragic accident in his lab she is facing 7 years of having Lord Bradley as her legal guardian until she comes of age with 25.Roy Mustang is a penniless soldier who would do everything to save his aunt's failing business - the home of his sisters and the place he grew up in. When he meets his former Master's daughter at his funeral he did not expect her to even remember him, she had been a child after all.Then Riza makes him an offer he can't afford to refuse.





	1. A Bird, Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Welcome to my extremely self-indulgent marriage of convenience romance au!
> 
> This started out for nanowrimo in 2018 and has finally come out to see the light! 
> 
> The story is finished, I am currently revising the last 3rd or so, but there will be only minor changes and some polishing by me and my beta: my beautiful husband, incognito4713 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY HON!)
> 
> I will figure out a posting schedule eventually, I promise!

Riza stared at her breakfast that was set out in front of her. She didn't pay much attention to Lord Bradley, who sat at the table across from her and was currently stirring his tea, the small clouds of milk quickly taking over the dark brown liquid, turning it into a muted amber color.

It had been 8 days since her father had died. Now Riza Hawkeye had never been overly emotionally attached to Berthold Hawkeye. Ever since she could remember he had been way more interested in his weapons manufacturing business and his research than in the care of his motherless little daughter. Riza had grown up in an ever shifting mix of house keepers and nannies, sometimes left to the care of the freshly hired kitchen maid. Berthold never could be bothered to provide his only child with parental love or the appropriate substitute. He had however, always seen to it that she receive a more than appropriate education. He had hired personal teachers as soon as she was able to firm a hand full of sentences.

Ever the endlessly reclusive scientist not even his business partner Lord Bradley had spend much time in the company of Berthold Hawkeye. So no. Riza was not mourning the death of her beloved papa who had doted on her with all his live. Riza mourned the loss of the one constant in her life. The distant figure that sometimes would come out of his hiding place that was his study and converse with her over all kinds of her studies, like she was one of the few apprentices he sometimes took on. She remembered those to be the happiest times of her life, finally getting a glimpse of the golden sunlight that was her father's attention. Whenever he deemed her interesting enough to spare her more than a couple of sentences of conversation, she felt the little bird in her chest flutter in excitement.

Riza sighed ruefully, fully aware that this little bird would never flap its wings again, forever put to sleep by the sudden loss of her last familiar bond.

"The obituary came out rather nicely, didn't it Lady Elizabeth?" Lord Bradley asked pleasantly. He had been quietly reading the crisp newspaper, the sound of the turning pages the only thing that reverberated in the dining room. His deep baritone cut right through the silence that Riza had become accustomed to over the years.  
With her father usually locked up in his office or at the factory most days, there were little sounds that actually filled the halls of the Hawkeye estate. Although she had been an adventurous child, Riza had grown to become a quiet young woman.

Now she looked up from her untouched slice of toast at the section in the newspaper that he pointed out. She had not been involved in setting up the afore mentioned obituary, seeing no necessity for the world to be informed that yet another hermit had passed away. Her father had never cared much for the people in his life so what use was it to announce his death to a world that couldn't be bothered? 

"Yes, that is very nice Lord Bradley," she murmured, bringing the cup towards her lips and sipping from her tea for the first time in the morning. It had already gone cold.

Riza wondered why Lord Bradley was even here. This was her house now. He was nothing but her father's business partner. He should not be intruding on her usually so quiet mornings. Did he maybe regret his wife passing 2 years ago and try to fill his personal void by shoving himself into the lives of his business partner's family? Either way, Riza did not enjoy Lord Bradley's company all that much. His interest in her had her always shivering in disgust or at least discomfort. 

"Yes thank you very much, Lord Bradley," she said in her most civilized voice and went on to spread some butter onto her still warm piece of toast, trying to keep busy. The man made her feel more than uncomfortable in her skin and she wanted to avoid talking to him at all costs.

"I reckon it will be quite the funeral. The Armstrong family has already announced themselves. Your father was a very influential business person, reclusive as he might have been," Lord Bradley said mildly as he drizzled a bit of honey onto his third toast.

Riza tried not to think about what was to come. She was barely 18 years old as of now and she knew that due to Amestrian law she would have to wait another 7 years until she finally came of age with 25. She was usually not too concerned with her inheritance but as she was an orphaned child she knew that she was going to be placed in custody of someone. And seeing that she had no living relatives left she would certainly end up as the charge of her father's business partner, Lord Bradley. Riza shivered at the thought of that man being able to lay a claim on her. 

Ever since her fourteenth birthday Lord Bradley had started to look upon her with a burning gaze. She had always tried to shield herself from him, trying to avoid the intense fire in his eye, with the other being covered by an old war injury. But he had always been able to seek her out and force her to spend time in his company, whether she wanted to or not. 

And now the last wall between herself and Lord Bradley had finally fallen. Riza was terrified. She was afraid of what his continued presence in her home would mean for the coming years. With her now an orphan and an heir to a fortune she would surely be put in custody of the state. Or worse yet, Lord Bradley might become her guardian. With the way he had worked himself so closely into her father’s life, he might actually be able to finally get a hold of her. She didn’t know what her father had stated in his testament, if he even had cared to write one. But being so close to her father’s business must have given Lord Bradley ample opportunity to worm his way into his personal life too. Her father certainly never had shown any interest in protecting her from him. So she was looking to spend the next 7 years as the charge of Lord Bradley, giving him exclusive access to her father's company and his secrets but also her very life and body. She shuddered at the thought. 

One look into Lord Bradley's burning eye brought her into a whole plethora of nightmares. She skimmed the obituary that Lord Bradley seemed to be unnecessarily proud of and nodded. 

"Thank you again for all of your help. I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for you," she said like she had rehearsed it a hundred times. She knew that Lord Bradley valued feeling like he was in charge and like she was grateful for it. She had learned to keep him happy a long time ago. She certainly didn't look forward to playing the dutiful step daughter for another seven years. And she definitely wasn't enjoying the prospect of him grooming her to become his second wife. She had dreaded his unwelcome attentions ever since the first Mrs Bradley had died due to consumption two years ago. It certainly didn't help matters that their union had not been blessed with a child and he was now still on the lookout for someone that would provide him with an heir. 

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth. It is of course my utmost pleasure and duty."

Riza wanted to raise an eyebrow at his wording, but she was more than accustomed to his macabre sense of humor. So all she did was to flash him a polite and shy smile. She was glad that he did not call her his little girl anymore.

"I can't stress enough how grateful I am to have you here to take care of things," she said as appraisingly as possible. Lord Bradley looked up at her with that certain glint in his one good eye. Riza was very glad that the table was long enough to put some distance between the two of them or else he would certainly have taken her hand in his and squeezed down just a little bit too tight.

This way he at least only flashed her a smile and then went to spread some marmalade on his next piece of toast.

Riza sighed in relief. The funeral would be in two days. She missed her father. He might not have been a warm presence in her life, but he had shielded her from the harsher truths of the world. One of which being his very own business partner. She brought the cup filled with cold black tea to her lips and took a long sip. The harsh bitterness on her tongue grounded her enough to give her the strength to at least finish one slice of toast. She hadn't had an appetite ever since her father had perished in his tragic accident. Lord Bradley had already remarked on it multiple times, the feeling of his fingers burning themselves into her shoulders, his concern a more than unwelcome one. She did not want that man to look out for her. She didn't even want him to look at her at all. And she certainly didn't want him in her house.

The taste of the tea turned foul in her mouth. Ceylon Assam then. It was Lord Bradley's favorite. She preferred Earl Grey.

If only she had the time to herself, she would break out in sobs at the prospect of having Lord Bradley as the new constant in her life. He would reign over her inheritance, her money, her house and her very being. He would be the one constant in her life that she definitely did not need or want.

"I would like to have a look at the books today," she said finally, hoping that Lord Bradley would feel inclined to give her an insight to her father's business. She had always taken an interest in her father's weapons manufacturing business, especially since she had self trained herself with multiple weapons since she could remember.

It truly was a tragedy that he had passed away so suddenly, especially since he had just finished his research on something that could alter the course of warfare as far as anyone knew. Riza shivered at the thought of her father's blue prints. She knew exactly where he had hidden them, having explored both the house and the factory a million times as a child. There was only so much she could do to amuse herself, and she had always been seeking adventure. She had always loved to explore and understand, find new challenges and passions. Be it learning how to play chess from her father’s former apprentice, teaching herself how to use the weapons that her father designed or taking up shooting as a consequence. And when the books in the library got too boring she had ventured out into secret offices and somehow had found a way behind locked doors. (That might have involved climbing through windows and trying to find secret doorways like her favorite books described.)

What she had found locked away behind one of such doors had let her blood run cold. She hadn't been able to decipher all of the blue print, but she had enough of an understanding that huge explosions were at the tip of the weapon’s user’s finger. She could never let someone like Lord Bradley get a hold of them. He would not only use them for his own financial and political gain, but he would certainly not have any qualms selling them to the highest bidders, no matter how much destruction would follow.

"If you will excuse me now, Lord Bradley," Riza said, a strange sense of satisfaction in her as she watched him stand up and interrupting his meal for her.  
"I will have to make sure the flower arrangements are suitable. I am sure you know just how peculiar Father was in his tastes."

The chuckle Lord Bradley gave her sent cold shivers down her skin. He excused her, but only to take her hand in his and placing his lips in the back of her hand. Riza wanted to reel back at the contact and decided that she would have to take to wearing her stuffy silken gloves again.


	2. A Rusty Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Berthold Hawkeye's death find their way to a small bar in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Happy White Day to those who celebrate it! I think I will post ney chapters twice a week - on Mondays and Thursdays. Would that work for you?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Roy thanked the newspaper boy with a quick nod of the head and all but jumped across the street. It was a rather chilly Sunday morning which made it hard for him to keep the pastries warm. He had bought them brought from the bakery with his last few cenz when they were fresh out of the oven. He made his way into the bar all the same and the slightly dusty air that greeted him was a welcome brush against his face. It didn't matter to him all that much that his key was old and rusty. The door opened just the same. 

"Good morning, sisters!", he called out to the rooms above the bar, sure that by now a great deal of the girls were awake. He had come all the way from his quarters at the barracks, as he always did on his days off, to spend the day with his family and do whatever he could do to make their lives more comfortable.  
Indeed it wasn't long until the first linen clad figure dashed down the stairs and threw her arms up in the air for a greeting.

"Roy!" Vanessa exclaimed as she pressed herself against his body with all the weight she could muster. Roy caught her slender form easily, accustomed to his sister's generous greetings. Her dark blond hair flew through the air as she wrapped her arms around him tight enough to almost make him drop the newspaper and the bag he brought from the bakery. 

"Good morning Vanessa, and how are you today?" he asked her with a smile as she finally released him from her surprisingly strong grip.

Vanessa giggled and wrestled him for the bag from the bakery, clearly on the path to get the biggest piece of pastry from him. Damn Vanessa and her eerily fine nose. She could smell powdered sugar from three streets down wind.

"I am ravenous, but thank you very much for asking, Mister Roy."

Roy grinned at the way she used his name. Ever since his 12th birthday he had insisted on being a fully grown man and the sisters had obliged by calling him Mr Roy instead of the childish nicknames they had given him, Roy Boy having been one of them. It had only taken him seven years to get that they were ironically calling him that. He was rather proud of himself for figuring it out on his own.

"Well then how about you call down the others, while I set the table and we can all eat together." Roy finally tried in his most appeasing tone (because Vanessa should never be crossed, especially not on an empty stomach) and carefully set down his bag full of delicious breakfast pastries. His sister gave him a shrug and after contemplating for a while she hurried back upstairs to bring the other girls down. Apparently she was very set on getting herself some baked goods.

In the mean time Roy set the table for himself and his 14 sisters. He knew that his aunt was still away on business, trying to find an investor that would help her out of her dept. It was at least the third trip she had made this year.  
Business had been bad ever since they had been raided by the military twice. To make things even worse, Aunt Christmas had to use a great deal of her funds to get two of her girls out of an unjust arrest. Roy suspected that it had been made just to cover up some higher military general’s indiscretion.  
It had hit her hard enough to force her into taking on multiple loans with different organizations and now she seemed to be at the end of her wits.

Roy tried his best to help her out with the meager money he received from the military. He was a soldier, bound to make it far up the ladder. But his skills lay in conspiracy and strategics. He wasn't a very good foot soldier. That made getting a promotion at this stage in his career rather difficult. 

It wasn't long until his sisters finally all filed into the kitchen, some of them still dressed in their night gowns, others already dressed for the day ahead of them, hair plaited or pinned up and make up already applied. Roy had just finished brewing the coffee and tea and had sat out a jar of fresh cream from the ice box. 

"Oh look, it's a young handsome soldier boy! I guess he must have the wrong house, maybe he is trying to set up a date for his lover?" Madeline exclaimed and instantly went on to draw Roy into a fierce hug. She had been out the last time he was home and hadn't seen him in 3 weeks.

Roy tried not to let her squish his face against her bosom too much and hugged her back with as much dignity as he could muster as the little brother of the house.

"Good morning ladies," he greeted them and waited until all of his sisters had sat down around the table before claiming a seat for himself.

Vanessa and Madeline were already excitedly chatting to each other about the guest they had apparently shared the night before. They were sitting almost in each other’s laps, as per usual. Roy made it a point not to listen to that particular conversation and concentrated on getting a few drops of coffee before it was all gone.

"You are sure looking a little pale. Are you getting enough food at those barracks?" Hilda asked him as she took a bite of her sweet pastry and waved a finger at him accusingly. Brigitte hummed along, obviously agreeing with her and buried her face in the chipped tea cup she loved so much. It had been a present from an old flame, but Roy didn't remember much about him. He had been too young back then. 

Roy laughed at that and made sure to make a show out of shoving a piece of pastry into his mouth. It had both the effect of him demonstrating that he was eating and also that he physically couldn't answer Hilda's question. But seeing her brother chomp down on some piece of ridiculously sweet food seemed to appease Hilda, so she let it drop. Roy was very grateful for that.

Once he had a few minutes to himself (after his sisters were done with asking him about his time in the barracks and if he knew of any young and eligible officers) he finally took the news paper into his hands and eagerly went to the cultural section. Today the times for all of the theater plays would be announced and Roy desperately wanted to know when he would be able to see her on stage again.

He skimmed the headlines, momentarily not caring about any political developments and searched until he found her: Solaris.

She was starring in some play about an intriguing concubine killing her lover and taking the family fortune, and Roy couldn't wait to go see her. He had met her after a particularly long military event where he had been forced to go and she had been part of the entertainment. He still remembered that night very fondly. She had been sitting at the bar and he had bought her a white wine. They had laughed at General Raven trying to find himself some private entertainment for the night and it had ended with the two of them in a reclusive office that he didn't remember who it belonged to. 

Roy couldn't remember a woman who had held his interest as long as Solaris had. She was beautiful, witty and just mysterious enough for him to continue to pursue her. Maybe it was his background of literally growing up among prostitutes but he certainly found the actress very interesting. 

He would definitely be there for the premiere of her new play. Maybe he could even put away some money and buy her the red calla lilies she loved so much. Or he could try and get her a small flask of the perfume she loved to apply just between her breasts. 

Lost in thoughts about Solaris Roy didn't even notice that he was just mindlessly flipping through the pages of the newspaper. He was brought out of his infatuated stupor only by Vanessa shrieking because one of the other girls had stolen her last piece of pastry from her plate. 

Roy chuckled at his sister's antics and brought his eyes back to the newspaper, a little bit surprised that he was apparently reading the obituaries. That was until his eyes fixated on the name of Berthold Hawkeye. 

An unbidden swear crossed his lips and Roy almost jumped up from the chair he was sitting on. Berthold Hawkeye was dead. His former teacher was gone, simple as that. Roy still remembered the man. He was way too young to simply die. The girls looked at him quizzically. 

"It appears that my former teacher and employer has passed away in an accident," Roy said, trying to explain his current emotional turmoil to his sisters. 

There was a pause in the room. All of the fourteen girls turned their eyes to look at him.

"The funeral is in two days," he continued his train of thought and was already calculating which trains he would have to take to make it in time. Dublith wasn't far away from Central at all, but he did not know if he would be able to get an affordable ticket, much less an appropriate suit. He might not have heard from the man ever since Hawkeye had ended his apprenticeship so suddenly, but he still needed to pay the man his respects. He owed the man a lot, difficult as he might have been.

He took the embraces of his sisters in stride and did not brush them away. Master Hawkeye had been an impatient teacher but he had taught him a whole lot about weapons and pyrotechnics. He simply had to pay tribute to the man by attending his funeral. And then there was the matter of his daughter.

Roy remembered the little tomboy wild cat he met when he was just twelve years of age. Little Lizzy had been not only a constant in his life but also had been the reason he had made it at all. He remembered her coming to sit with him and read in silence, and the way she had held her gun when she secured the meat for the night's dinner.

"I guess I'll take the earliest train tomorrow," he said in answer to Maddie's silent question and emptied his cup of coffee. He would have to do a lot of packing to get himself ready but he would be dressed appropriately for the funeral of his former master.


	3. A Worm In The Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Berthold Hawkeye's funeral has arrived, and so has an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> I know, I said I would update on Monday, but today is a special day! I dedicate this chapter to my lovely husband, happy wedding anniversary!
> 
> I will still post another chapter tomorrow, so you get a bonus update this week!
> 
> Anyways, onwards with the chapter, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (TW for some uncomfortable content in the last part of the chapter, nothing too drastic, but be warned)

The day of the funeral couldn't have come any differently, Riza realized. Of course it would be a mild and sunny October day. The trees that surrounded the grave site were painted in the most vibrant shades of golden and red, making her stand out harshly in her black dress and hat.

There were way too many people for her taste. Her father had been influential and rich enough for people to take an interest in him. Even the Armstrong family had made an appearance. Riza had exchanged a few words with the oldest Armstrong sister, Olivier. The woman had a certain cold regalia about her, even as she spoke to Riza with a soft voice. But talking to her had actually warmed Riza to the woman, She wasn’t at all the cold shrew that Lord Bradley made her out to be. Riza found that the woman actually felt for her and tried to be empathic. However, she excused herself when Lord Bradley made his way over to them.

"Getting acquainted with Lady Olivier, I see." Lord Bradley said mildly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She wanted to shake it off. It did not escape Riza's attention how he called her by her first name as if she were a young girl. But Lady Armstrong was anything but a silly little school girl. She was an awe inspiring woman and she was barely 30.

"Too bad a woman like her would end up a spinster. She was quite beautiful when she first came out."

"I think her very handsome," Riza said in a way that surprised her. She usually did not speak up against Lord Bradley. It steered too much of his attention to her and she would rather not be on his mind at all.

"I have been thinking...” Lord Bradley drawled, his hand on her shoulder becoming heavy. “After the funeral we should really discuss our living situation. Seeing as I am going to be your guardian, I would like to have you move in with me."

Riza froze. She had not expected this. She had thought he would hire a governess for her and that she could at least stay in her own house until she came of age. Of course he would feel entitled to frequent visits but to actually live under the same roof as him? Take all her meals with him? Having him watch over every single step she made? Knowing that she was expected to find sleep in a room probably only a few doors from his bedroom?

Riza was horrified at the realization. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yes. Of course. Excuse me, I think I need some air."

"Yes it must have been a very emotional day for you," he said and ran his thumb over her shoulder again as he gave her another squeeze. The touch burned her skin through the thick fabric of her dress and coat.

She couldn't have fled the chapel any quicker, trying her best to avoid sympathetic funeral guests and even more condolence-filled hand shakes. The smell of lilies was suffocating her.

She walked briskly back toward the grave. Her father had been buried by now and the many bouquets had already been placed on the ground.

Damn him. Damn Berthold Hawkeye for dying and leaving her in the care of Lord Bradley. He had always been short sighted when it came to anything other than his research. He should have appointed her someone who could take care of her. But then again, she was not a small child anymore and he surely hadn't suspected that he would die before she came of age. He had been a young father.

When she finally reached the grave she was surprised to find another figure standing there, laying down a bouquet of sunflowers on top of all the arrangements of lilies and white roses. The bright yellow petals stood out like a sore thumb.

"A little inappropriate for a funeral, don't you think?" she said as she stepped closer. Her tone was a little sharper than she had intended, but she was still affected by her conversation with Lord Bradley. And also she wanted to be alone with her father's grave right now. This man was intruding on that.

As he stood back up and smoothed down his clothes, she noticed that the coat had been let out at the seams. It looked worn but very well cared for. And still the sleeves were a little too short.

She looked into his dark obsidian eyes and took in the slight surprise and the hint of shame on his face. He chuckled nervously and looked down to his flowers among the elegantly bound floral arrangements with their ribbons and pearls.

"Sorry, it's just. Sunflowers were her favorite and I thought they might cheer her up."

Riza stared at the man that so obviously was talking about her. But whoever was he? He was young and couldn't be much older than herself, a couple of years at the most. He couldn't be from society either, given his humble state of dress.

His unruly black hair hung into his face and there was an apologetic smile tugging on his lips.

"Mr Mustang?" she finally asked as she remembered the name of her father's young apprentice.

His dark eyes widened as he took her in fully this time: the black dress, the hat with the little veil attached to it, a few strands of blond hair had slipped from her up-do and were framing her face. And if he looked closely past her coarsely netted veil, he could make out her warm brown eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth?," he asked cautiously. She had been a small girl when he had left, a young tomboy wildcat that no one would ever assume would become a young woman some day.

Riza couldn't help but feel confused. What was Mr Mustang even during here?

"I, uh... read it in the paper... I am very sorry for your loss." He apparently had seen the question in her eyes. And against all social conventions he bent back down to retrieve a single sunflower from his bouquet and pressed it into her hands.

Riza stared at it at a loss for words.

"I uh picked them myself... After I bought the train ticket I didn't have enough money left for flowers, but there was a field behind the train station so I picked some..."

Riza lifted her eyes from the flower and looked back up at Mr Mustang. His hair was just as messy as she remembered it, but he had grown from the awkward and lanky boy he had been. In front of her stood a young man, that certainly turned heads of the ladies everywhere he was going.

"Thank you." she said finally."Why didn't you attend the service?"

Mr Mustang looked at her and subconsciously brought his hands to brush away invisible dirt from his coat.

"Well I guess I wouldn't have belonged... It didn't seem right. I just wanted to silently pay my respects. Your father had a huge impact on my life and I learned a lot from him. But I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I mean, I wasn't even sure if you would remember me at all."

Riza smiled. It was strange that she could find the strength to smile at this very day, but seeing Mr Mustang brought back memories of a happier time in her life. Back when she was allowed to be a child and did not have to carefully look where she treaded, least some dark shadow would fall over her.

"Would you please join us at the wake?" she found herself asking.

Mr Mustang seemed surprised at the invitation and Riza suspected that he might decline. But she knew that even he would not turn down the invitation of a grieving daughter on the day of her father's funeral. Right at his grave.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. It would be my pleasure."

 

Roy stared at the large table in the dining room of the Hawkeye estate and stared at the wine glass in his hand. They had just finished dinner and were now mingling into the drawing room to share a few polite stories about the late Berthold Hawkeye. 

It had been years since he had walked these halls. Although he had never even been in the dining room. He had taken his meals in the kitchen with the staff. Sometimes he would be in the middle of supper and the little whirlwind that was Lady Elizabeth would storm in and show the cook a weird caterpillar or an interesting stone she had found while playing outside. Once she had even placed a worm on the table and had told him to study it with her with all the authority a time 8 year old girl could come up with. 

He remembered them actually writing a mock research paper on the adventures of the worm in the salad that evening. 

This was literally how he felt right now. A worm in a salad, to be studied by the scrutinizing eyes of a room full of wealthy and important people. 

"So how is it that you know my charge again, Mr Mustang?" Lord Bradley asked him with a sharp inquisitive tone. 

Lady Elizabeth had insisted that he ride with them in the carriage and her guardian had looked none too pleased. Roy knew that the man was highly suspicious of him and not only disapproved of his being present because of class but also because he didn't like that Lady Elizabeth had a personal relationship with a young man. 

Roy wanted to assure the man that he had no intentions toward Lady Elizabeth but the man gave him the creeps. 

"It has been a long time but in my youth I used to work for Lord Hawkeye... I was an apprentice of some sort," he answered truthfully. 

The gleam in Lord Bradley's good eye sent a shudder down Roy's spine. 

"Is that so... Ah, that is right. I remember you. Berthold would sometimes have you fetch paper and pens..." the man muttered and stroked his mustache as if in deep thought. Roy tried not to look too offended when the man spoke about his apprenticeship in such degrading manner.  
"Well, I am very touched that you honored your old master with your presence today. I am sure he would have appreciated it very much. I take it you'll need to get back to your home soon then?"

Roy followed Lord Bradley's gaze and found himself looking at Lady Elizabeth who was engaged in conversation with a handsome blond woman. They were talking quietly among themselves. 

"Oh. If you will excuse me. I have not had the pleasure of talking to Lady Olivier Mira Armstrong today."

Without waiting for an answer Lord Bradley simply left Roy standing in the middle of the drawing room and made his way over to the two women. Roy was a little awe struck. Of course he knew about the Armstrong family. They were at the fore front of the steel industry. Their goods were made not only into the finest and most durable machinery but also into weapons. The Amestrian army relied almost exclusively on them to provide them with the steel for their weapons. 

He swirled the heavy red wine in his glass and decided to wander about the house for a bit. He still felt rather unwelcome in his old master’s home. Lady Elizabeth had been the only reason for him to come back here at all, and now that nobody was paying him any mind, he felt free to walk the halls and reminisce a little. 

He first found his way into the kitchens. They almost smelled exactly the same as they had 10 years ago. Then he stepped foot into the library. He hadn't even noticed how much time had passed, his glass of wine long since empty. 

Only when he stepped out of the dark alcove that he used to read in did he notice the voices on the other side of the library. 

"I hope you are aware that your behavior tonight would have deeply concerned your father."

"I am not sure what exactly you mean by that, Lord Bradley."

"Lady Elizabeth. Inviting a practical stranger into the house? A lowly worker who has no business being here in the first place? I know you must be feeling rebellious but do listen to reason."

Ah. So Lord Bradley was making his disdain for Roy being here very clear towards Lady Elizabeth. Roy felt sorry for the young woman. She must be under so much stress and then her guardian reprimand her for reaching out to him. He wasn't overly fond of Lord Bradley before but this seemed just unnecessarily cruel.

"I can assure you that Mr Mustang is very much a good person to have around and he is very good company. He knew father better than most people in the dining room and he certainly deserves to be treated with respect."

Roy smiled. So Lady Elizabeth had grown into an upstanding woman that didn't bend to societies prejudices. He was very glad to hear that. He had always liked her when she was still a little girl. It calmed and reassured him that she didn't turn into a vapid society princess.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. That man is an opportunist. Why do you think he showed up here in the first place? He couldn't care less about your father. All he sees is a rich little girl in need of someone who is making promises."

Roy's eyes widened. He heard the sound of bodies moving, so he stepped around the row of books to get a better look. Lord Bradley had all but cornered Lady Elizabeth and was trapping her with her back to the wall behind her. He had caught her wrist in his hand as he whispered just loud enough for Roy to overhear.

"This is not the time to be the foolish little girl you want to be. Think. Use that pretty head of yours. All he is after is your money and your good name. He will ruin you. I promised your father that I would take care of you. So do not socialize with this creature any further. I would hate to see your innocence taking advantage of."

Roy watched in horror as Lord Bradley placed a hand on her cheek gently running his thumb over her bottom lip. He was ready to charge forward and tackle the man, privacy and status be dammed when he heard a resonating slap.

Lady Elizabeth had struck the man pressing her against the wall and had used the moment of shock to escape his grip.

"I will take this moment to remind you that you are starting to overstay your welcome in my house, Lord Bradley."

The man was rubbing his reddening cheek but a slow grin took hold of his face.

"As your appointed guardian I am sure you know that this is not your house. Neither is any of your inheritance for another seven years. You would do well too remember that, Elizabeth."

Lady Elizabeth didn't waste any time. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the library. Roy waited for another few minutes until he was sure to be alone before he slipped out and made his way back to the other guests.


	4. A Business Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we are back to our regular updating schedule. I hope you guys like the chapter! Thank you so much for commenting, it really is a joy to read your reactions!

Roy gave Lady Elizabeth a polite smile. He had not the slightest inkling as to how she had convinced Lord Bradley to allow Roy to stay the night at the Hawkeye estate. It might have been the wine and her laying a hand on his arm while she politely pointed out that on the day of her father's funeral they should show him some hospitality. Anything less would only mean bad luck for the years to come.

Lord Bradley didn't strike Roy as the kind of man who believed in such foolish notions as the concept of bad luck or dark omens. However, it did fit Roy's impression of the man's character that he would believe a young woman to adhere to such rules. So he had patronizingly chuckled and had promised her that he would not turn out the poor boy - and he had made it very clear that he regarded Roy exactly as that into - the cold night.

Breakfast that morning had been a tense affair. Lady Elizabeth seemed to have lost all the fire he had witnessed the day before. She seemed like a meek girl, trying to stay invisible at in her own father's home.

Lord Bradley had pointedly ignored Roy and had instead taken to reading the morning newspaper, sometimes reading little passages to Lady Elizabeth and making insightful comments on them. The blond woman did not seem very interested in what Lord Bradley had to say. He gave an audible sigh and mumbled something about women having no head for business and politics.

Lady Elizabeth had glanced up at that, her dark brown eyes meeting his for a second. Roy almost wanted to say something, when a blond boy rushed in and whispered into Lord Bradley's ear with some urgency.

The look on the man's face went from impassive to soured in an instant and his gaze bore itself into Roy's skull.

"An urgent matter has arisen itself. I am needed at the factory," Lord Bradley announced and Roy knew that he was less than pleased.

“Thank you Edward, you can go now.” Lady Elizabeth dismissed the young footman with a kind tone. Roy’s eyes automatically searched for a reaction on her face and he was surprised to see that she was hiding a private smile under the guise of taking a sip of tea. He had seen that move made by his sisters countless times before.

"I trust that Mr Mustang will find himself on the 12 o'clock train?" Lord Bradley pressed as he rose from his seat.

"Of course. I will see to it that Mr Mustang catches the right train." Lady Elizabeth interjected before Roy could get a word in at all.

Lord Bradley gave Roy another piercing glance before he stalked over to where Lady Elizabeth was sitting. She rose without hesitation and offered her hand to his unspoken request. When he kissed the bare skin at the back of her hand, Roy had to avert his eyes.

"I will see you at tea, my dear." Lord Bradley murmured before he tore himself away and left them to their own devices.

Lady Elizabeth took a last sip of her tea before carefully dabbing at her mouth with a cream colored napkin.

Roy swallowed. The air seemed even more tense than it had before. He glued his gaze to his half eaten bread roll and thought desperately of some polite conversation to make.

"Please meet me in my father's old office in half an hour. I have a business proposal to discuss with you. I am certain that you still know the way?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Lady Elizabeth rose from her seat, leaving Roy stumbling to do the same. She gave him a swift nod with her head, all meekness and shyness gone from her face. She was no longer a girl trying to hide. This was a woman with an agenda.

 

Riza sat behind her father's desk and smoothed down the papers in front of her. She would have to make a convincing case now.

Her father's testament was as bad as she had feared. Out of a sense of female loyalty, Lady Armstrong had asked their family lawyer to get a copy of Berthold's will. However she had accomplished it was a mystery to Riza, but the contents of the will were not. They were all heavily favoring Lord Bradley.

It was as bad as she feared. He would hold custody over her until she became of age. He would govern all of her assets and the estate. Even though her father's possessions would stay hers, she would only be able to claim them once she came of age. Or once she married.

There was a knock on the door and it was Breda announcing Mr Mustang. Riza schooled her face into an impassive mask and bid him in.

"I know this is highly unconventional, Mr Mustang. I do profoundly apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you.", she opened their conversation after Mr Mustang had sat down.

"I know this is an impertinent question but I have to ask you: what is your current financial situation?"

She could see the indignity on Mr Mustang's face bubble up and threaten to turn his expression into a full blown scowl. But Mr Mustang kept his composure.

"I apologize, but I do not think this would be an appropriate topic of conversation," he said and Riza could see his eyes harden. She breathed deeply. This was never going to be an easy conversation for either of them, but she had to press on. She kept her bluntness up as a protection for them both. Mr Mustang wouldn’t like to hear sugar-coated nonsense. And she had to get to the point.

"Please don't be mistaken Mr Mustang. This is not a polite conversation. This is a business negotiation."

"A business negotiation?" he repeated. There was a crack in his polite mask and Riza could see the surprise and curiosity on his face. 

"Yes. I realize that you have no business helping out your former master's daughter, but you are the only one that I can turn to for help."

Riza chose her words carefully, applying just the right amount of pressure on his sense of duty and loyalty. If he was in any way still comparable to the compassionate and driven boy he had once been, she would use it to her advantage.

"With my father's death, I am facing being a prisoner to another man's will for at least seven years. Unless he has his way and locks me into a marriage to him. Then I shall never be free. So there is just one option for me: to be married as soon as possible so that I can claim my inheritance and turn him away from my house. So I must ask you this will you marry me, Mr Mustang?"

 

Roy stared at Lady Elizabeth, not sure he heard right. 

"You... You want to..."

"Don't get me wrong, Mr Mustang. This is not the silly love confession of a little girl. What I am proposing is a business deal: You marry me and help me secure my inheritance. In turn I will pay you a yearly sum so you can have a comfortable life and maybe get yourself a better suit. And I am sure a man like you has something that needs money. How is that bar of your aunt's doing? I remember you leaving your position with my father to make a better living to help out?"

Roy's face flushed bright red with shame. He couldn't believe what Lady Elizabeth was suggesting. He couldn't marry her for money! Surely a young woman like her had enough suitors to choose from. Suitors that she actually liked enough to spend the rest of her life with.

"It does not even have to be a long term arrangement. I only need to stay married until I turn 25. Then we can get a legal separation and you are free to find yourself another wife. Of course I would not expect you to be a faithful husband. I am under no illusion here. You are free to live your life as you wish as long as we appear to have a functioning marriage to the outside."

Roy stared at the cold calculating woman that sat in front of him. She was nothing like the free spirited young girl he had known all those years ago. This battle hardened warrior was used to fighting for what she wanted.

"I... Well. This is quite an interesting offer. Indeed there is something I need from you. My aunt's bar is in debt. There is a large sum she owes the bank that makes it hard for her to turn enough profit. She is close to losing it."

"I would be happy to take care of that for you. As a wedding gift."

Roy sat back, thinking. Here he had the golden opportunity rescue his aunt's bar and all of his sister's lively hoods. He would even earn enough money to help them out further. And all he had to do was to stay married to this woman for a couple of years?

Roy shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't just get married out of the blue. He was a man in love, he wanted a family and a beautiful wife that actually loved him. Not a cold calculating piece of clockwork who manipulated men to get her way.

But then he remembered how terrifying Lord Bradley had been when he had cornered Lady Elizabeth in the library last night. Surely she must be quite desperate to have come to such drastic and life altering measures.

"I cannot give you an answer right away," he said after a long moment of silence.

Roy didn't notice the way that Lady Elizabeth clenched and released her hands to get the blood flowing again. He also didn't see that they were shaking with nervousness.

All he saw, was her calculated nod and her polite smile before her voice rang out again, calm and unwavering.

"Of course not. Such an important decision must not be made in haste. I can give you three days to think it over carefully. I am afraid I don't have much time. The reading of the will will be on the 22. Then I will be officially Lord Bradley's charge and will need his direct permission to get married. And I don't think he would ever give that freely if the groom is anyone other than him."

Three days. That wasn't much time to think at all. But Roy understood her urgency on the matter. They were racing against the clock if he really wanted to help her. She couldn't afford to waste any time.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth. You will hear from me in three day's time."


	5. With Empty Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy must carefully weigh his options before making the decision.

"So let me get this straight," Maes Hughes asked over a glass of chilled ale as he rearranged his glasses on his face.

"You marry this Elizabeth Hawkeye. She will settle all the debts of the bar and even pay you a yearly sum so she can get away from the creepy guardian who wants to marry her himself."

Roy, who had by now gone well into his third glass of ale, nodded.

"That is basically it."

Hughes started scratching his chin in deep thought. He was Roy's best friend ever since he was 17. They had met in the military academy and although their relationship had started out rocky, Roy had soon learned that he had misjudged the easy going and good natured Hughes.

"Well, you know me. I am a romantic at heart. I think you should marry the woman you love and not some loaded heiress."

Roy sighed. The woman he loved had no interest in getting married or settling down anytime soon. Solaris had more than once told him that he was still too young to be a married man and she didn't want to give up on her career. The stage was where her heart truly belonged.

It had stung Roy to be rejected like that, but there was something so enigmatic about the woman that just pulled him right back in. He could live with playing second fiddle to the theater world. But would she forgive him for marrying another woman, even if their marriage would exist on paper only?

"But I guess you would be helping a damsel in distress, which is very romantic too!"

Roy snorted.

"Oh believe me. Lady Elizabeth Hawkeye is anything but a damsel in distress."

Roy thought about how cruelly she had brought up his financial shortcomings and how easily she had gone from a soft meek girl to a manipulating waxing about how he was her only hope and then again to the calculating and cool woman she really was deep down. With that knowledge her charm from the day of her father's funeral left a bitter taste in his mouth. Just how much was this woman playing the men in her lives?

"Well from what you tell me she is definitely in peril."

Roy thought about his friend’s wording. Lord Bradley did not seem like a man who should be in charge of a young woman, Roy had to give her that. So it was no surprise she wanted to keep him away from her estate and her money. From what he had gathered at the wake, Lord Bradley has been entangled in Hawkeye’s factory for years now. He apparently had been in the business even when Roy used to work for the man. Now Roy didn’t remember Lord Bradley, but apparently he had been less involved back then.Roy certainly didn’t mourn the time he had not known the man.

"Did she say how high your yearly allowance would be?" Hughes asked with his voice just a little bit too high. So he was curious.

"50 thousand cenz," Roy answered without hesitation.

Hughes almost spit out his drink.

"What? That is huge! That is more than Colonel Grumman is making! Roy do you know what you could do with that kind of money?"

Roy thought about that. With the bar no longer being in dept then, he would have enough to buy his sisters new dresses. Expensive ones that were actually fashionable. He could also get them gifts. And he could afford to buy Solaris the expensive flowers and the perfumes. This would definitely help him in winning her affections over. 

"It would definitely help matters a lot," he mused out loud.

He could theoretically do it. He would just need to have a quick wedding and then spend the obligatory honeymoon at the Hawkeye estate. During that time they would get rid of Lord Bradley to ensure that Lady Elizabeth would be able to live her life peacefully. He would return to Central City, as would be expected of a soldier. He could continue his life and she would be able to live hers. He would make the appropriate amount of yearly visits and otherwise would be left to his own devices. He could continue his relationship with Solaris and be there for his sisters. Maybe he would even get a promotion sooner, when he was a settled down married man. It certainly wouldn't hurt his career.

Hughes had turned his be speckled face into his direction again and was now staring at him with his sharp green eyes. Gone was the good natured and boasting humor. He was just as calculated as Roy at the moment.

"So have you come to a decision?"

"I think I have."

 

Roy looked at his pocket watch again. His train would leave in a little bit over two hours. That was not much time but he didn't care. He needed to see her before he left. 

Solaris had just finished the early evening performance. He had actually wanted to attend, seeing that it was one of the last times the old play was done before they took up the newly announced play. He had always been fond of 'The Way of the Widow'. She did play a marvelous resilient woman taking care of herself. But he was also very much looking forward to her new play. 

Packing for the trip and the wedding he would have to attend (as the groom no less) however had taken much of his afternoon. He did not want to risk any interference by Lord Bradley so he wanted to be there on time. 

Roy hurried up the steps of the theater with flushed cheeks. The night was chilly and he had walked with greater speed than usual.

Solaris would be in the changing rooms now probably laughing and giggling with the other girls, comparing the flowers they had received to each other.

He knocked and it took a few moments until one of the actresses poked her head out. Roy tried to remember her name. She was still half covered in heavy stage make up and her wig was still on. But he knew the soft round shape of her youthful cheeks.

"Good evening Alice. I am here to see Solaris," he said with a small grin. Alice had sometimes delivered some of his letters to the woman. She had also alway commented on the beauty of the flowers he bought.

There was a snicker in the room and Roy wanted to know what had the girls laughing this time. He hoped they weren't making fun of a badly worded love poem of some poor sod. He had witnessed his sister do that and they could be cruel.

"She's kind of busy right now!", someone from inside called. Roy sighed. So she wasn't even here right now?

Alice looked up at him with her large blue eyes. She seemed uncertain about something.

"She is probably in the room where they keep the costumes," Alice whispered, holding the door so No one from the inside could hear her talk."But you didn't hear it from me."

With that she shut the door right in his face. Roy stared at it for a few moments. Now that was odd.

He shrugged, walking slowly away from the offending door. Solaris probably had a few things to sort out with the costume department, seeing that her new play would go into production soon. 

When he finally reached the door of the costume department he hesitated when he raised his hand to knock. He hadn't come with anything. Usually he brought her flowers or chocolate or at least a card. But tonight he had come with empty hands. That was not how Roy Mustang treated a woman he was courting. Damn Lady Elizabeth and her hurried schedule. Damn her for making him an offer she very well knew he couldn't turn down. He needed that money. And now he would have to tell his lover that he was going to leave to get married to another woman. And he didn't even bring flowers. 

A noise from inside the room pulled Roy from his thoughts on how he would make Lady Elizabeth make it up to him right after the wedding. He had thought that he wanted to treat Solaris to a nice dinner at one of the fancy hotels he never could afford. Or maybe he could buy her some jewelry for once. 

The sound of a loud thud accompanied by a long moan made him forget about those thoughts.

No. 

That was definitely Solaris voice but she sounded...

It couldn't be. 

Roy forgot about all sense of propriety as he slowly reached for the door knob. It turned soundless. 

He swallowed and slowly stepped into the half lit room. The first thing he saw was her ink black hair spilled over lush crimson gowns made from silk and brocade. Only then did he notice her naked shoulders and her long cream arms that were wrapped around someone else's from as they rocked back and forth in a rhythmic notion he knew all too well.

The stifled moans coming from the couple made Roy sick. He wanted to turn around and leave, forget this ever happened. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she arched her back into the embrace of the other man. 

He didn't know how long he stood there. It could have been seconds or no more than a couple of minutes. But to him it felt like torturous long hours. Now he understood why Alice had seemed so hesitant when she told him where to find her. And he also understood the little inside joke that caused all of that giggling from inside the dressing room. The other girls must have known. Who knew how long this has been going on? 

To his utter horror it was Solaris that spotted him. She had thrown her head back and had moaned in ecstasy when her dark eyes fixated on him. 

"Roy?" she asked surprised. Curious. Intrigued. But not a hint of remorse. 

"I was looking for you," he said in a stone cold voice. The man between her legs had stopped moving but he didn't pull away from her. Instead he watched them with interest in his eyes. 

"You have found me."

"So it seems. I wanted to bid you goodbye, seeing that I have business out of town."

Solaris raised an eyebrow at him. Why did she have to be this breathtakingly beautiful? Even in a situation like this. He didn’t know where to look. His eyes flitted across the room and he tried desperately to focus on anything but the scene in front of him.

"I didn't know you had any kind of business, anywhere." she stated coolly. 

Roy huffed. Her slight mocking might have intrigued him before, but coming from her now, after this betrayal, it only left ash in his mouth. She could be unnecessarily cruel.

"Well I have and I don't know when I will be back. In fact, I doubt I will be back for a long time. Good night, Lady Solaris."

For a moment it looked like she wanted to say something more but for once Roy did not care. He turned around and left the theater in quick strides. 

He had loved her. And he had thought that she loved him too. Or at least liked him well enough to reserve her affections for him alone. He had known that she had many admires. He just didn't think she would betray him like that. 

Suddenly the way to the train station did not seem all that daunting anymore. The cold night air made his breathing clearer. His strides grew more purposeful. With a newly hardened heart it would be far easier to make sound decisions. And marrying Lady Elizabeth Hawkeye would be an easy decision to make after all.


	6. Different People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy comes back from Central City and the deal is finalized.

Riza stared at the telegram she had received from Central City.

 

Taking the deal. Stop. Will arrive with the late train tomorrow.  
Stop. Prepare your conditions. Stop. RM

 

This was it. This was the promise of her salvation on a little slip of paper. She couldn't believe it. She didn't dare feel relieved for there was so much that could go wrong. 

She had hidden the telegram in her favorite book from childhood and had spent the last few hours carefully planning her next steps. 

She didn't have enough money for a big wedding so they would have to elope. That prompted her to call her old friend Rebecca Catalina. 

Rebecca was the daughter of one of the managers in her father's company. When she had been just a young teen they had spent countless afternoons together as their parents conducted business. And they had grown close. Rebecca had been there when Riza had first been presented to society with fifteen and they did keep up a friendship through letters and the occasional visits. They had also attended an all girls school together until Riza graduated with 16.

Rebecca would be her maid of honor and her witness. Riza hoped that Mr Mustang would be smart enough to think of securing a second witness. If he hadn't, she would need to appoint someone. 

The business that had called Lord Bradley away from the breakfast table had grown into a whole trip into the west. Riza was forever indebted to Olivier for arranging the situation. It would keep Lord Bradley away long enough for Riza to travel to the southern boarder and find a chapel that would help out star crossed lovers. With Mr Mustang being a young soldier, it would make their story of a hasty elopement very plausible. If he was back on time and only if the deal didn't fall through.

She glanced nervously at the large grandfather clock. Mr Mustang's train would have arrived at the station at least 30 minutes ago. He would have had to either take a cart or walk all the way to the estate. That meant he would be here soon.

Time went by agonizingly slow and the ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing minute. 

It seemed like eternity until there was a knock on her door and Breda announced the arrival of one Roy Mustang. Riza let out a long sigh before she asked Breda to send him in.

Mr Mustang looked even worse for the wear than he had when he left. There were dark circles under his eyes, his black hair was in disarray and his coat was wet. Apparently it had been raining on his way here.

"Good evening Mr Mustang," she started and gave him a polite smile. "Would you care for a hot cup of tea?"

"Thank you."

Riza was a little surprised that this was all his answer consisted of. He simply sat down on the chaise she motioned towards and waited for her to prepare the tea.

"I hope you had a pleasant trip?" she asked in the hopeless attempt of starting the conversation on a socially agreeable note. There was something wild in his eyes and it made her uncomfortable.

He took the cup of tea she offered him without any sugar or cream. He had always taken a little splash of cream before. She frowned.

It took him exactly three sips of the hot and bitter tea before he finally realized where he was and how he was acting.

"I do apologize for my behavior Lady Elizabeth. I had a little bit of a situation before I was able to board my train. My mind, it seems, was still quite occupied by it."

Riza raised an eyebrow at his cryptic words but she did notice that some of the tension in his shoulders had slightly dissipated. His eyes had also calmed and he looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"It is quite alright Mr Mustang. This is a very impactive arrangement after all. It would make sense that it would not go over smoothly in all aspects of our lives."

Mr Mustang gave her his best try at a polite smile.

"Would it be very improper to ask if we could go over the terms again?" he asked and Riza noticed that the timbre in his voice was just a little off.

She felt the urge to reach out and squeeze his hand reassuringly, like she had done countless times when they were still children. But that time was long past and it wouldn't be welcome to either of them. They were different people now.

"Of course not. We will elope. There is a small chapel that offers refuge to star crossed lovers and ill lucked couples just before the southern border. We will each take a witness with ours to officiate the marriage. I will take care of all of your aunt's bar's debts as soon as I come into my inheritance, which should happen shortly after we have met my father's attorney. When this is done you are free to live your life as you choose as long as we keep up the marriage until I turn 25 and officially come of age. After that we will get a legal separation. You will remain with all deeds to your bar, the money you make on your own and the yearly allowance we agreed upon. You will walk away as a free, richer man and will have my undying gratitude."

Mr Mustang stared at her without uttering so much as another word.

"Of course you can get all of this in writing. I have drafted a written contract you may look over at your leisure and make notes on."

She stared at him in apprehension. Why wasn't he saying anything? She had thought all of this through. There was literally not a single draw back for him. He should take this deal. She needed him to agree to her terms.

"That would probably be a very good idea. Lady Elizabeth," he finally said. This time his smile was a little bit more genuine.

Or did she imagine it? Riza wasn't so sure anymore. Ever since Mr Mustang had come back from Central he was acting weird.

"But that would account for you too. You are also allowed to live your life as you please. As long as neither of us causes a scandal, I think it would only be fair if we were both allowed the same freedom."

Riza looked at the man, barely managing to contain her surprise. Never would she have guessed a gentleman to encourage her to do what she wanted. Her father certainly had never done it. And Lord Bradley had only ever worked against everything she wanted. But maybe Mr Mustang was different. Maybe the fact that he did not care for her beyond her money would proof to be an advantage to her in the end.

"Yes," she said with only the hint of a smile."I should like that very much."

He stood up from his seat and looked at her pointedly as he offered her his hand. She looked at his outstretched hand and then at his face before she felt her fingers curl around his palm. His skin was pleasantly warm.

"I think we have come to an agreement after all," he said with a smile. 

"Yes," she answered and the small smile that spread on her face was a genuine one.

"Do you have someone as a witness?" she then asked as she released his hand again. The air against her skin felt all the much colder now that she was released from his touch.

"Yes. I have a friend in central City that I would like as my best man. I can have him meet us at the chapel."

Riza nodded, relief flooding her features. Now there wasn't much that was still standing in their way. She would use the little money she had on hand to get them all to the chapel and pay for the rings. Sadly there wasn't time for her to order Mr Mustang a new suit for the ceremony. His military dress uniform would have to suffice. It wasn't like she had a special gown for the wedding anyway. She would simply wear one of her best dresses. Or she could find something in her mother's old closet. It wasn't like her father was going to object anyway. He might have never wanted to see Riza in her mother’s old dresses, but now he was gone.

The packing process was a weird one. Her maid, Sheska was her only help in this. She was sworn to secrecy and laid out everything Riza would need for the trip. She was also the one who got the old trunks with the late Lady Hawkeye’s dresses opened up and aired out.

It was strange to go through her mother’s old clothes. Riza touched the fine silken gowns with unsure fingers. She had never known Theresa Hawkeye. The woman was a complete stranger to her. And yet here was all of her life’s possessions, laid out before her, waiting.

“I will take this one,” Riza pointed to one of the dresses, not bothering to touch it. 

Although it would become her wedding gown, she did not want it close to her at the moment. Maybe that would change when the actual day arrived. Other brides were excited about their wedding, looking forward to it and dreaming of the big day for years. Riza would rather be done with it as soon as possible. If it would have been possible, she would have eloped on the very day, just to get it over with.

She could barely wait for the time when Elizabeth Hawkeye would be a married woman. It meant that she she would be free.


	7. Unspoken Objections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives become one...

Riza stared at her reflection in the small mirror of the inn. The old creme dress of her mother looked odd on her. She remembered the painting her father had commissioned of the two of them on their wedding day. It hung in the upstairs bedroom hidden from anyone's sight. Her mother had looked like the perfect bride with her long golden tresses held up and adorned with pearls. The long gloves she wore had only accentuated her noble form.

Riza looked down at her bare hands as Rebecca fastened the last buttons at the back of her dress. She had forgotten to pack her gloves.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Riza..." Rebecca said as she finished pinning up Riza's hair. Her hands lingered on Riza’s golden curls and she petted them gently. Riza sighed at the friendly contact. She was glad to have Rebecca with her in this. She didn’t know whether she would be able to do it alone. She felt wrong.

There was a brief look of awe on her friend's face but Riza didn't dare comment on it. She felt nervous. A fraud. She didn't look like a bride. She looked like a liar.

"Aww, I can't believe you're getting married before me. I am the older one here. I should be married first."

Apparently Rebecca had picked up on Riza's melancholy and was now trying to cheer her up. Riza smiled at her friend. She was glad that out of all the possible people to be here tonight it would be Rebecca holding her hand until the very last minute. Riza felt like she would need someone to hold onto. She could feel the ground beneath her waver.

"I beg your forgiveness, Rebecca. You know that I wouldn't be going through with this if it weren't an absolute necessity. And I am looking forward to the day that I will cry tears of joy at your wedding ceremony."

Even if neither of them felt any joy at this one. Riza didn't share that particular thought out loud, but she didn't have to. Rebecca took her hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. Her skin was warm and it smelled of fresh apples. Riza wanted to bury her face in her friend's neck and simply cry. This wasn't how she had imagined her wedding would be. When she had been a small child she hadn't thought much of getting a husband, as was expected of a young lady. She had wanted to run through nature and see the world.

She had loved exploring and reading and playing outside, even if it was by herself. Sometimes when her father had taken her to the factory with him (she had learned early to sneak into coaches and stay hidden and unseen when she wanted to leave the large empty house), she had spent hours watching the workers assemble the guns, showing her how they were made. She had been truly fascinated. So much, that she had learned how to shoot a gun before she could ever master her embroidery.  
Riza had been thinking about nothing but her fantastic and adventurous world.

It was only when she came into her teenage years that she even thought about a future with a husband and family. She had always imagined that she would (against all odds) find someone she could share a real connection with. Someone who understood her and didn't mind her peculiar ways. Someone she could cherish and respect. Someone who would spent countless hours reading books with her. Who would listen to her thoughts and share deep conversations with. Someone who would make her smile, truly and openly. And someone who wouldn't mind that sometimes she wanted to tumble around in a big pile of leaves and maybe even study caterpillars together.

She didn't dare imagine herself to be wrapped into someone's arms. Or to share kisses in a dark alcove. She told herself that that was something that only happened in raunchy novels. She would be content to find a companion. She didn't need a lover.

And yet, now all she craved was to be held against a strong body and breathe in a beloved scent of someone she longed for. But that would never happen for her. Or at least not for a long time.

"Are you ready, Riza?" Rebecca asked. Her face was the perfect impression of an excited maid of honor. But the edges were too sharp, her smile too bright, it cast shadow right underneath her dark eyes.

"Yes," Riza lied.

 

"Are you sure the dress uniform is clean enough? I haven't had much of a chance to wear it, I believe it could be a little dusty. Does this smell dusty?"

Roy didn't notice the way Hughes crossed his eyes and made a face as the nervous groom stretched out his arm and pushed his sleeve right into his friend's face. Hughes pretended to take a sniff.

"It's just fine Roy," he tried to reassure him. "You look perfect. Your uniform is pressed, you're wearing all of your medals and your buttons are polished and shiny."

Roy gave his friend a weary smile. He felt nervous about this and he didn't know how to stop it. Was he doing the right thing after all? Sure, the woman he thought that loved him had betrayed him. And yes, he wanted to help a person in need and also safe his childhood home and all of his sisters. But was that really enough to go through with this? Or was he perhaps just making way too big of a deal out of this. After all it was just a little under seven years. He was 22 now. Most men he knew didn't even think about settling down until they reached their 30th year at least. He could do this. He could treat this as a practice run. And then one day when he had found the perfect woman he would already know how to negotiate a marriage. And it wasn't like he and Lady Elizabeth were actually going to live as husband and wife. They would see each other when necessary but that was it. There would be no lying with each other or raising children or spending much time together. She could be a lovely acquaintance for seven years and nothing more.

"Thank you, Hughes," he said, now a little more reassured. He could do this. This was not going to be that much of a change for him. He was just securing himself some money and helping out a girl he once knew. And it would all be over before they even knew it. They were young. And they still would be once this deal ended.

 

When Roy and Riza met in front of the altar nobody shed a tear. Riza didn't cry because she was trying her hardest not to show any of the boiling emotions that were bubbling right beneath her surface. Roy didn't cry because he was a nervous wreck and the only thought that pulled him through was that his sisters would be safe once again and his aunt would be able to keep her lively hood. Rebecca didn't cry because she wanted to be strong for her friend even tough she knew that it was a tragedy that a young girl like her had to get married to a stranger to escape her abusive guardian. And Maes didn't cry because he felt no joy in witnessing his friend enter a business contract, although he tried to be supportive. He recognized the necessity of the impending union even though he cursed the world for forcing two young people to such drastic measures.

The clergyman that had read them all three of the banners at once on Sunday now stood before them and held his speech he called upon the witnesses and then, to add a little bit of a romantic touch, he asked for a ribbon. It was Rebecca that loosened her hair, pulling out a dark blue ribbon off her black tresses. They pulled the ribbon through the rings and as the rings passed each of them, they made a wish for the union to come.

Maes wished for the young couple to be honest and true to each other so that no matter what happened they would have each other's backs. Rebecca wished for them to find comfort and friendship in one another so that they would each have a true partner at their sides. Roy wished for them to achieve their goals so that no sacrifice should be made in vain. And Riza wished that they would one day be forgiven; for her selfish reasons had not only doomed one, but two people to live a lie.

The pastor read a few more verses from the holy texts and then asked the question that each of the four attendees dreaded the most.

"If anyone knows of a reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony - speak now or forever hold your tongue."

There was a long and pregnant silence. None of the four looked each other in the eye. Nobody dared to, for they all knew plenty of reasons.

But the pastor carried on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

 

The bridal pair looked at each other with wide eyes. Of course they had both known that this moment would come. More than slipping the rings on each other's fingers, more than speaking their made up vows to each other they had feared this moment.

Riza looked into the dark obsidian eyes of Mr Mustang. Roy searched Lady Elizabeth's eyes for any hint of emotion. It seemed like neither of them found the answer they were looking for. They pushed their doubts aside anyway.

Leaning into each other, Mr and Mrs Mustang brought their lips together for the very first time.

 [The Wedding Kiss](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7fe3bddaf8dd0449070d1cf186079c44/tumblr_pp3noiJROM1r3m8hy_1280.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I have prepared a fanart just for you! I hope you like it...
> 
> OK, for whatever reason the picture doesn't show up on my mobile but it does in my computer. So check out the desktop version if you are on mobile please! Until I figure this out....


	8. An Empty Pitcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza spend their first evening as a newly wed couple.

Riza would always remember that first kiss. Mr Mustang - no Roy, she told herself for even though their union was fake, they were married now - had very soft lips. They were warm against hers and the arms that were encircling her waist and were pressing her close felt not near as unwelcome as any of Lord Bradley's public displays of affection. For one single precious moment she lost herself in the embrace of her new husband. She could feel herself falling against him. It was only when he pulled back, his lips leaving hers, that she remembered exactly where she was and what was happening right now. A deep blush took hold of her cheeks as she wound out from her husband's arms.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked in a low tone, so nobody else would hear.

Riza blinked her momentary weakness away and gave him a slight nod.

"Yes. Thank you for... Everything, Roy."

Roy's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought that the sound of his given name from her lips would affect him this much. But then again this was a highly emotionally charged moment for the both of them they had just bound themselves to each other for more than half a decade. They were co-conspirators now and they would have to play on the same side for a long time to come. 

Still, having had this young woman in his arms had an effect on him, even if he didn't want to admit it. He took a moment to compose himself again before they both turned around and faced their very small wedding party. The ceremony was done with and over. All that remained now was the long travel back home to the Hawkeye estate. At least that was what Roy and Riza had planned. Neither of them had taken into account that their dear friends might have other plans. 

 

That was how they found themselves back in the inn, seated next to each other at a table laden with an assortment of breads and cheeses, soups and meats a glass of dark rich red wine at their side. 

"Oh you don't think that we would let you spend your wedding night on the road, riding a bumpy train back to Dublith just to arrive home married and half dead from the lack of sleep?", Rebecca said as Maes prepared himself to give a toast to the newly we'd couple. 

Riza flushed a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh yes. Mr Hughes and I took the liberty of booking you the honeymoon suite so you could get to know each other better," she said conspiratorial and winked at Roy. 

Roy mirrored the blush of his new wife. He hadn't thought that the two of them would be spending the night together. Their official contract stated nothing of that sort. In fact it mentioned that they would be both allowed their own separate lives with just a few times spending time together for appearance. But neither of them had accounted for the official wedding night or the obligatory honeymoon that would follow. 

Roy stared at the stew in front of him in an attempt to avoid Riza's gaze. He took a deep sip of his wine hoping that it would eventually numb the nervousness that overcame him. He had never taken a woman to bed out of obligation. And he certainly had never bedded a woman that was not willing to bed him. He didn't look forward to the prospect. As much as both of them had known what a marriage would entail, he did not want to persuade anyone to share a pillow with him. 

"It was a fine ceremony," he finally said to break the silent spell between the two of them. He would have to talk to his wife some time. And if she was half as uncomfortable as he was they definitely needed to talk to each other to get through the evening. 

"Yes it was," Riza replied and eyed the man next to her. He certainly cut a handsome figure in his uniform. Riza had never been all that fond of the military but seeing that her father's business was dealing in arms, she had always been exposed to it. And those dark blue uniforms were certainly quite becoming on young men. 

And now one of them was sitting next to her, in the form of her freshly wedded husband no less. Riza grabbed the wine glass in front of her and emptied it in one go. She knew what was expected of her next. They were supposed to spend the evening getting to know each other and then her husband would take her to their shared room and turn his bride into his wife. It was quite the interesting magic trick, Riza thought. 

She found the pitcher with the wine and refilled her cup almost immediately. Roy's eyes were on her and she gave him a sharp look, daring him to say something. But he didn't say anything, not even as she brought the full cup to her lips. That was just fine with Riza. She didn't need her new husband to judge every step she made, as her guardian had done. 

The thought of Lord Bradley sent a shudder down her spine. He would certainly be there when they arrived at the Hawkeye estate. She thought they would be able to evade him if they left right after the ceremony, but seeing as they were spending the night at the inn, he would have taken the liberty to make himself at home before they arrived. Riza took in a deep breath. It would all turn out alright in the end. She was legally married now. Her inheritance, her home and most importantly her life was hers now. Lord Bradley might still be a partner in her father's company but he no longer held any authority over he life anymore. 

That honor went to Mr Mustang now. Roy. Her husband. Riza couldn't resist the temptation to steal another glance at the man next to her. He was indeed very handsome. She liked the darkness in his Xingese eyes and the delicacy of his features. But she knew that looks weren't the best way to judge a character. She knew that all too well. 

It didn't take long for Riza to have downed most of the pitcher all by herself. The prospect of the wedding night made her very nervous. She was becoming more and more light headed. And yet somehow she didn't mind it at all at the moment. In fact it would only help her get through the night. 

She was vaguely aware of the fact that Rebecca and Maes Hughes were trying to engage both her and Roy into conversations but neither of them seemed to be very receptive, due to understandable reasons. Neither her nor her husband were very keen on holding a conversation right now, no matter how much they loved their friends and how thankful they actually were.

The time came for Riza and Roy to excuse themselves and finally go upstairs together. Riza steadied herself by laying her hand on Roy's arm. She noticed that she held onto him rather tightly. Whatever parting words of advice Rebecca had for her she couldn't even make out anymore.

 

Roy looked down at his young bride on his arm. She was swaying ever so slightly as they climbed up the stairs to their shared room. He could still feel the gazes of their friends burning themselves into his back. For as encouraging as they both had seemed, he knew that at least Miss Catalina was begrudgingly him the status he now had in the life of her friend. He also felt very unsure about taking Lady Elizabeth to bed at this very moment. She was not quite in her right state of mind, that much was obvious to him.

They entered the room together, him leading her by the elbow. The room was quite humble. He was used to it, in fact it was still grander than what he owned. Both his room at the barracks and his childhood room in the bar were smaller by a lot.

There was a bed, a dresser and even a simple vanity with a polished mirror. It was obvious to Roy that not only was this room well kept, it was also the best room of the inn. He would thank Hughes and Miss Catalina later for their foresight.

Getting his new wife into bed wasn't as hard as he would have imagined to be. She was like warm wax in his hands, practically dripping from his arms and spilling onto the freshly starched sheets of the bed.

He took a long look at Lady Elizabeth; or was it Elizabeth now? They were married after all and he wanted nothing more than to stroke over her delicate features. She seemed oddly at peace in the situation. Apparently the drink had taken away all the nervousness and apprehension she possessed.

Roy knew what was expected of him now. He wasn't foreign to it either. But seeing her helpless and half asleep on the bed stirred feelings of pity and protectiveness rather than any other excitement. He guessed that he would never be able to want her, desire her. But that was all the same to him. He welcomed the sentiment even. If he did not desire her she was not going to be a danger to him or his heart. It was still hurting after all.

She was already half asleep, murmuring something with her eyes closed. Roy sighed and brushed his thumb over her brow gently wiping away a bead of sweat.

"I wish you sweet dreams and a restful sleep, Mrs Mustang," he murmured.

If anyone asked him what possessed him to bend down and kiss her forehead, he would not have the slightest idea. But in that moment she was so utterly unguarded and open, she reminded him of the little girl he had once known. So he pressed his lips against her brow before he turned to leave. Hughes simply would have to roll over and make some room in his bed.

In his concentration to close the door as quietly and carefully as possible, Roy didn't even notice Miss Catalina dark eyes watching him from downstairs.


	9. The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vows are said, their wedding is done with, and the deal is closed. Roy and Riza have to go back home now and face the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning ahead: there is going to be a moment of physical altercation ahead in the end of the chapter. Please be warned.
> 
> I hope you guys are going to enjoy this chapter. This is the beginning of a very long honeymoon...
> 
> Also I have to warn you that my research on Victorian etiquette relyed on a mixture of movies, some articles on Victorian table manners and a whole lot of Downton Abbey.

When Riza awoke in the morning she found herself on the bed, her clothes mostly discarded and all that was left on her was her shift. She tried to remember anything from the previous night, but failed to recall anything past a certain point at the dinner table. There had been talk about their wedding night and then she had picked up her cup again.

Riza sat up with a start. The sheets around her were rumpled but cold. She was alone. 

She took in a deep breath. So this was it. She was a married woman now, and with that came everything that it entailed. She was glad she didn't remember it though. It would probably have made the travel back home a lot more awkward. She didn't need any flashbacks to trembling hands or half hearted kisses to interrupt her day. She only hoped that Roy had been gentle enough with her. She feared the rough train ride and the moving carriage that would follow.

It was then that someone knocked at her door and when she called them in, it turned out to be Rebecca.

"Good morning Mrs Mustang," she said with a sly grin on her lips.

Riza couldn't quite find the amusement in that statement but she was glad for the effort anyway.

"Good morning. Are you here to hang the sheets out of the window?" Riza shot back, earning a laugh from her friend.

"No no, there is no need for that. I am here to help you get dressed. I am sure after the night you had you are going to feel a little bit frail."

Riza's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Apparently they had made enough noise for everyone to hear. Now it was going to be an uncomfortable ride home. Her hands unconsciously came to a rest in her lap.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you."

 

Roy sat the breakfast table and stirred his coffee. Somehow the first morning of being a married man was not all it was cracked up to be. He had had an uncomfortable night's sleep fighting for the blanket with Hughes, his new wife was still asleep and they were looking at the prospect of a bumpy ride home where they would have to face Lord Bradley.

Roy didn't even want to think about having to face that man. He would definitely not have any positive sentiments or congratulations for their union. On the contrary, he would be outraged. Maybe they should have taken a notary with them after all. But they would get rid of him. He had promised after all.

Thinking of Lord Bradley brought his thoughts back to his wife. She had been a little under the influence last night. Miss Catalina had spared them little detail as she recounted how she had to all but fight the woman to get her out of her clothes and ready for bed. All three of them had agreed that it would be best for her to go and check up on Elizabeth. She would certainly feel quite the headache.

"Now don't look so gloomy," Hughes finally intervened and pointed his spoon at Roy accusingly."I am sure your lovely darling wife will be downstairs any moment now and then you can continue your outrageous flirtation from last night."

Roy glared at him. It was quite impolite of Hughes to mock them like that. He knew very well that the two of them hadn't much spoken a word to one another after the ceremony, but there was no need to make fun of their misery like that.

"She is not my lovely darling-"

"Good morning."

Roy stopped mid sentence as he heard Elizabeth's cool alto voice cut through the air.

As he hastily got up and turned towards her, he could see Miss Catalina hide a snicker behind her hand. Elizabeth did not seem very amused. Her eyes held no hint of a smile. Roy silently congratulated himself on his expert timing. He had the best of luck, it appeared.

"Good morning Elizabeth." he decided to pretend like nothing happened. Surely Elizabeth would forgive him for his little slip of tongue. She sure didn't seem to think of him with any kind of fondness either. 

She continued to look at him with a calculating gaze before she apparently decided that he held no interest for her and brushed past him. When she sat down she very pointedly looked in another direction. Roy wanted to sigh very badly. Of course she was begrudgingly him his comment. But he hadn't meant it like that! Couldn't she see that she was overreacting?

 

Riza didn't dare to look Roy in the eye. He had looked at her with an expression that made it clear that last night had not been enjoyable. He'd looked downright horrified when he had seen her. So she did what she did best. Do her best to not gather attention to herself.

It was very helpful that Rebecca and Mr Hughes were chatting amicably about something or another. Riza thought that he might be talking about his young wife, but she wasn't paying much attention.

Packing up their small luggage was a quick affair and they were on the train right at noon. Neither of them had much effort to talk to each other. Riza was still too mortified and uncomfortable and Roy thought that speaking to her now would probably anger her more. His sisters certainly did, whenever one of them gave him the silent treatment.

Hughes would ride the train all the way back to Central city, where his wife was probably waiting for him already. Rebecca had offered to come home with Riza and Roy, but they had declined her offer. They knew that they would have to get through this on their own. There was no need for the young woman to get herself involved and maybe even endangered as well.

So the Mustangs took one carriage, while Rebecca headed in the other direction. Riza and Rebecca hugged goodbye and Riza watched mournful as her friend got into the other carriage. She didn't want to go home. 

 

As they arrived at her father's house, that was now legally hers, it became harder for Riza to breathe. Had Rebecca done her laces too tight? 

When Breda greeted them at the door, he seemed very happy to see them. And relieved. So of course Lord Bradley had noticed her absence. He probably had been very irritable while she was gone.

They let the servants take care of the luggage and took the stairs to the office that she knew Lord Bradley had taken for himself.

Rather than having Breda announce them like he would to the owner of the house, she simply opened the door, forgoing the polite knocking as well.

"Good evening Lord Bradley," she said, not surprised to find him in her father's favorite armchair. He appeared to have been working on something in that leather bound book of his. His eye darted towards her the second she spoke. He had been quite distracted.

"Ah, the elusive Lady Elizabeth. I see you took the opportunity of my absence to run around with a young gentleman. That is not at all suitable behavior for a young girl. This sort of nonsense will come to its end once you are living with me. I shall hire you a governess to set you straight. Your father was way too lenient with your wicked ways." he looked at Roy now.

"As for you Mister..."

"Mustang." Roy provided helpfully. 

"Mister Mustang, yes. Thank you for escorting the lady. You are free to leave. And don't come back into this house. I will not tolerate a man that preys on innocent young girls."

Lord Bradley had risen from his seat now. Even though the desk between them acted as a barricade, he still cut an intimidating figure. It took Riza a deep breath before she could speak.

"Actually, Lord Bradley, it is you who is free to leave. You have no right to turn my husband away from my house."

Lord Bradley stared at them without moving so much as a muscle. Roy thought that maybe he had frozen, or turned to stone. No one could hold a posture this long without blinking or seeming to breathe.

"Your. Husband." he said monotonously.

Roy watched the man slowly coming to life again. His mouth had moved. He blinked. One foot slid side ways and his whole body moved, soundlessly gliding around the table.

"Yes. We had a legally binding ceremony at the southern border. The papers are already with the family attorney."

 

It was surprising how a man of his stature could move so swiftly. With one quick move he was right in front of them. Roy, who had been politely putting a distance between himself and Elizabeth now regretted his decision.

Bradley's hand was firmly wrapped around Elizabeth's throat as he hissed in a low voice.

"What have you done you stupid, insolent, spoiled little child!"

In his second of complete and utter shock, all Roy could do, was to watch as Elizabeth's eyes turned into slits and she stared down the huge man who was choking her.

Lord Bradley was currently choking his wife, right in front of him. Roy didn't even think before charging at Bradley. 

 

Riza watched in horror as the man who had sworn over and over to protect and care for her closed his fingers around her throat. She knew right than that she had always been right about him. 

His eye had a very dangerous gleam to it. She hadn't thought that he would physically harm her, but the further he closed his hand around her throat the flimsier and blurry her vision became at the edges.

Suddenly Bradley was off of her. Her throat was released and she broke into a series of heavy coughs. 

"Don't you dare put your hands on my wife again, Lord Bradley," Roy said in a dangerously low voice it took Riza by surprise that he could be this intimidating. 

She grabbed her own throat, soothing the bruised skin and sunk to the floor. Somewhere far away she registered Roy and Lord Bradley arguing in raised voices. The sound of the heavy door being shut forcefully brought her back from the place far away in her mind and into the here an now. 

"Elizabeth! Are you alright? Answer me please!" Roy’s voice sounded concerned to the point of panic.

Riza felt his hands on her shoulders. His touch was firm yet he didn't grip her too hard. He tried to steady her, holding her upright without forcing her into a position. She allowed her head to lay against his shoulder. Just for this brief moment. He didn't comment on it. 

"Thank you," was all that she managed to say. "Thank you so much."


	10. Domestic Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza are ready to start their honeymoon bliss. More or less.

After Roy had kicked out Lord Bradley both Roy and Riza had a little bit of a hard time adjusting. They were essentially alone in the house now. The only other people inhabiting their space were the servants. And they certainly didn't intrude on the freshly married couple. After Lord Bradley had left, Sheska took it upon herself to make the Mustangs some tea. She had found some sandwiches and cake to serve with that seeing that Roy insisted that she should not bother the cook for dinner, they were fine, really.

Roy started feeling a little bit of a culture shock. Suddenly people were politely addressing him as Lord Mustang and offering him dinner and tea. Looking toward him for orders. That was certainly not what he was used to. Back at home he was the little brother, ordered around or at least pushed around by his well meaning sisters. He was never really truly in charge of anything there. If anything he felt like their footman. Sure, he was their protector too, but the girls had a way of making him do things.

In the military he was just a simple sergeant. He got orders and he carried them out. Nobody gave a rats ass about his opinions. And now here he was. Fresh master of a house full of servants. And his wife was in shock, so he couldn't turn towards her for guidance at all.

He thanked Sheska for the tea and tried to get his wife to drink some. He noted with interest that it was Earl Grey. 

Elizabeth didn't even take the time to stir the milk into her tea after he had handed her the cup. She simply held the delicate cup by the handle and downed the whole thing. Her hands were shaking. Roy wondered if he should maybe offer her some whiskey instead.

"He will not be back," he found himself promising her as he took a sip from his own cup.

A pair of amber eyes fixated in him. He hadn't noticed just how much her eyes resembled the glittering and hardened seep. He blamed his realization on the flickering flames from the fire place that threw a mysterious light into them. He wondered what he would find encase in her Amber's if he were to look close enough.

"I certainly hope so. We have made it abundantly clear that he is not welcome in this house," she said as she sat down her empty cup. Roy didn't hesitate before pouring her another.

"Don't worry yourself, Elizabeth. He will not be coming back to this house."

"The house, yes. But what about the factories?"

Roy stared at her with raised eyebrows. He had completely forgotten that Lord Bradley held partnership of her father's company. That would prove to be a challenge to overcome then.

 

Their honeymoon was certainly not what either of them would have expected from such a name.   
They would take their breakfast together in the morning and converse about what was written in the newspaper. Riza would take on the responsibility of posting the news of her new marriage to the important people and set up a meeting with her father's attorney to get everything that needed to be taken care of, taken care of. Roy would usually just wander the halls aimlessly, finding himself in the library or visiting the old workshop that the late Lord Hawkeye had kept up. They would take a separate lunch and tea, and only see each other again at supper.

Having not had much to do during the day, they had very little to talk about. Roy missed his animated and lively dinners at home with his sisters and his aunt. They were loud and chaotic, usually at least ten girls fighting over the same piece of bread no matter how much they all looked alike. They would tease each other and tell stories about customers or city gossip. There was laughter and the occasional fight between a pair. One time Libby had protested Josephine using her favorite perfume by only talking in rhymes for three whole days. Even with the customers. It had been hilarious.

And here he was sitting at a large table, separated from his stranger wife by miles of dark polished wood, not knowing what to say to her. It didn’t particularly help him that Elizabeth seemed to be an avid correspondant. Whether it be at the breakfast table or over tea, she always seemed to be preoccupied with reading thick long letters. More than once Roy had tried to get a glimpse of her excessive correspondence, but he had never succeeded.

Thinking about how much he missed his sister's made him miss them even more. And when he thought about it, they had no idea what had happened to him. He had left them a week ago, with only the explanation being that he had some important business to take care of and that he would be home again as soon as possible. Oh, they must be quite worried. He should absolutely write to them. Or visit them. That would actually be the best. Because he missed them just so damn much. 

"Elizabeth?" he tried to get her attention carefully. 

The woman in question looked up from her letter with mild interest. 

"Yes dear?" she asked with a completely straight face.

Roy always found it astounding how she could act like they had been married for twelve years. They were practical strangers to each other and still she was able to invent a kind of intimacy between the two of them that it took him by surprise as well. 

"I think I should go to Central City for a few days. My sisters don't really know where I am and I am sure that by now they are getting quite worried about me. I haven't exactly told them about our... Arrangement yet."

Riza pursed her lips. So Roy wanted to flee their new home already? Well she couldn't exactly begrudge him that. He still had a family after all. She understood that he wanted to keep them close and in the loop. So of course he would want to go back to them. And she had promised him that he would be able to live a separate life away from her. She would have to make good on that promise. 

"Of course. You must go to them then."

Roy looked at her with that strange sense of wonder in his eyes. Riza didn't like it. It felt like he was thankful to be allowed to go see his family, that he was grateful for the permission that she gave him. She detested that look. She didn't want to have any power over him. They were supposed to be equal partners in this arrangement and yet he treated her as if she was the boss of him somehow.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." he said.

"Think nothing of it please." she tried to reassure him. Neither of them really thought it was nothing though.

 

"We should go into the city today," Riza announced at the breakfast table on the beginning of their second week as a married couple. 

Roy looked up from the newspaper with surprise. He had grown rather accustomed to living in silence next to her. They normally didn’t speak much, much less took trips to the city together. He had never really spent much time in Dublith at all, only ever used it for the train station. What would he even want there? 

"The city?" he repeated. 

"Yes. I need to run a few errands."

Roy wanted to ask why that would concern him. She could run her errands all on her own. What did she need him for anyway? Wasn't she the one that had promised him that they would live separate lives? He didn't speak his mind however. Roy understood the rules of propriety and those dictated that he should not disagree with her on such small matters. They were still in their honeymoon after all. 

 

This same set of social rules made it that he found himself sitting in a carriage across from his wife. 

She was wearing a lovely royal blue dress that really set off well against her blond hair and fair skin. Roy had to admit that he could have done way worse regarding getting a pretty wife. At least Elizabeth was lovely to look at. Her external beauty however did nothing to console him over the fact that they had nothing in common. His leave from the military went on for another one and a half months, but he couldn’t wait to be back in his old ways. The thought of being back in Central both excited and depressed him. He was looking forward to being back home with his sisters and the Hughes family. See his friends and do his job. He was good at it. But the thought of Solaris and how it had ended between them left him with a sour feeling. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he still entertained this farce of a honeymoon. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that it was easier to hide away in the Hawkeye estate for now, even if he did want to visit his sisters.

 

They got out of the carriage and Roy found out soon that his job was mainly to faithfully trot after wherever his wife wanted to go. She visited a few stores, ordering groceries, picking out some floral arrangements to be sent to her father's grave, and bought a new flask of perfume. 

When he saw the sign of the dressmaker's shop Roy wanted to sigh for all eternity. So he was quite surprised when he was the one ushered into a dressing room to strip and have his measurements taken while Riza talked to the woman in the front, discussing different fabrics and how they would best befitting him. 

Roy didn’t quite know what to do as the eager seamstress took his measurements and yelled them at her poor assistant. He had to hold very still as not to impale himself on one of the hundrets of tiny little needles that she used to fasten different fabrics on him. His eyes more than once searched helplessly for Elizabeth, but his wife kept herself at a distance. She seemed to pick out a lot of the fabrics herself while still giving the clerk the option to weigh in with better propositions. Roy felt a little indignified that he wasn’t asked for his opinion. Not that he had one. He just wanted to be asked.

He was just getting his pants measured, a skilled seamstress crouching between his legs and pinning something on him, when a blond head appeared behind the curtain. 

"I have a a little bit of business with Mister Marcoh, the notary across the square. I shan't be longer than half an hour perhaps. I have left a set of instructions on what you need, so just let the lovely people take care of you."

Roy didn't even get to get a word in before she was gone. Elizabeth had just left him to the metaphorical wolves. Roy sighed and submitted to his fate. 

It seemed like an eternity until Elizabeth came back from whatever business she had that didn't involve himseeing that she had gone through so many lengths to have him come with her. He was glad though, when she finally showed up and released him from his hell of measuring tapes, needles and pins. 

Their ride home again was a quiet one. Neither of them said anything to the other, both too tired to play at polite small talk. Roy didn't even feel like having dinner that night. He excused himself and went straight to his chambers. 

He woke up some time in the very late evening to find a tray of cold dinner sitting on his night stand. There were cold meats, cut up vegeteblas, bread and cheese. There also was a fresh pitcher of mint and cucumber water sitting next to it. What interested him most though, was the neatly pressed envelope sitting perched up against the crystal glas. 

Intruiged, Roy reached for it and unfolded its content. The envelope held several sheets of paper. Some official looking letters that Roy skimmed for now, a few payment receipts, and most importantly the deed to his aunt's bar.

It was in his name.


	11. The Returning King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy returns to the bar to come clean to his family. Naturally, he is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! What is this? Another chapter? On a Tuesday???
> 
> Since I am having a stressful week, I wanted to treat myself a little, so I will be uploading a new chepter each day until Friday! 
> 
> Yaaay! 
> 
> I hope I am not flooding you with my story, but I really enjoy the word count rising... And of course your comments give me life and motivation!

Roy double and triple checked his tickets and the time of his train. When had he last been this nervous about taking a trip? Had he been just as nervous before they went to confront Bradley? He wasn't sure anymore.

He tucked at his new suit. His wife had picked some very nice materials and styles for him, he had to give her that. She did have impeccable taste.

He didn't quite know yet how he was to spring it on his family that he was a married man now. He hadn't told anybody but Maes about his plans. His sisters were surely going to be shocked to say the least. And his aunt would probably kill him for being a stupid and unreasonable boy.

The only thing he had going for his case was the newly acquired deed to the bar. Aunt Chris had been fighting to get that back for years. And now he had it. The bar was his. Chris would no longer be required to pay the outrageously steep morgage rates on top of the loans (which also had been taken care of) and all she had to do to run the bar. That was all that was left now. Pay for the upkeep, pay the girls, the liquor and any necessities. She would finally be able to make some money with her business.

That should make them forgive him for eloping, right? 

At least he felt a little more respectable in his newly purchased suit. He was sure that at least Vanessa would appreciate it, she had always been fond of men that looked good in a finely crafted suit. 

Upon his impending departure from the house, Elizabeth had pressed an envelope into his hands. He had stared down at it, not quite sure what she was doing. Surely she hadn't written him a letter to read on the train to Central, had she? 

Sensing Roy's confusion Elizabeth had just given him a smile and said:

"Don't worry, it's not a bribe. I just thought you could bring your sisters a few gifts. I am sure you want to- coming back from your elopement to some strange girl. I would send them gifts myself but I fear that would be interpreted as buying their affections."

Roy had just stared at her, not quite sure what he should say. Of course he was grateful that he didn't have to come back home with empty hands and he knew that his sisters would be delighted to receive all kinds of new ribbons and bonnets, sweets and flowers. Maybe a pair of gloves for Madeline or a new parisol for Josephine. She was very proud of her pale complexion. 

But Elizabeth didn't give him much time to react anyway. She gave his hand that was holding the envelope a careful squeeze and nodded her had. 

"I wish you safe travels. And do give my regards to your family."

"Thank you... And I sure will."

With that she turned and left him standing in the hallway, leaving to do whatever she was doing these days when she wasn't with him. Roy was glad that the coach arrived not long after to bring him to the train station. 

 

Riza watched from her window as Roy's coach set off. Maybe she should not have handed him the money in person. It had felt a little odd to hand him the envelope and ask that he use the contents to buy gifts for his family. But he was her business partner. And this was nothing other than her giving him a little bonus because of a special event. Him visiting his family was more or less the equivalent of a business partner talking to some customers or important investors. And she was sure that he would have a lot of explaining to do if all that he had said about his family was true.

Even though they hadn't spent much time in each other's company, Riza felt that the house had gone quieter without Roy here.

She would sometimes hear him talking to Mrs. Rockbell and their discussions would vary from whether or not Roy was eating enough, to her reminiscing about the time when he had been a mere apprentice. One time she even chided him about making his own bed and chasing Sheska away.

He truly wasn't used to be commanding a bigger household. Riza must admit to herself that he found the way he was handling the servants rather amusing.

And even though she didn't spend much time in the company of her husband, she dreaded the way this house would be quiet with him gone.

 

Roy arrived at the bar with his hands full of bags. He was sure that his entire luggage consisted mainly of the gifts he brought. Never had he had the money to buy all of them a number of gifts. When he had opened the envelope in the carriage he had swallowed. It was quite a sum. He had been feeling guilty about taking the money for most of the ride and had sworn to just bring a few flowers and sweets. But then he had seen a pair of gloves in Madeline's favorite color. And then there had been very delicious looking confections. And thus he had gone on a splurge. Including two new bonnets he had bought each and every one of his siters a personal gift. And then some for them to share (like the candy). And even something for his aunt. He had spent more money than he could ever have earned in 7 weeks and still he had more than two thirds left over. Elizabeth truly had been very generous.

 

He entered through the back door and called out to the girls. He would never be able to haul all his bags and boxes up the stairs on his own. He needed help.

"Oh Mister Roy! Welcome back!"

It was Vanessa that greeted him enthusiastically and swung her arms around his neck. Or she tried to, because the boxes between them made that very hard. He almost dropped the two bonnets.

"A little help here?"

Vanessa looked at his fully laden arms with interest.

"You sure have a lot of luggage today. You didn't have that much when you were leaving, did you?"

Roy grinned at her mischievously.

"Oh, no. Most of these are presents for you girls."

He watched with satisfaction as her pale blue eyes grew bigger and bigger. It wasn't often that he could afford to bring them gifts.

"Girls! It's Roy! And he brought presents!"

It took barely a few moments before nearly all of the girls had come ushering in to the small hallway. Roy felt a little bit like a cherry tree ripe for the picking and a swarm of very hungry bits nipping at him, as he handed out the bags and boxes accordingly. They were all but swooning, earning him lots of kisses and hugs and more kisses even, as they unpacked their new treasures.

Roy felt a swell of happiness take over his belly, making him forget about his guilt and doubts for the moment. He loved to see his sisters this happy. He wanted them to always be as happy as this. And the thought that now at least they wouldn't go hungry or cold again made him feel at ease with his decision. The might still chew him out for not telling them, but he had made the right choice.

 

"You are married?"

Madeline was the first one to speak after he had confessed to them just how he had been able to afford all the presents. And the new suit. Charlotte had a very fine eye for these things.

"Yes. I married Lady Elizabeth. You remember Berthold Hawkeye, I was his apprentice. Well, she is his daughter and we reconnected at the funeral. I know it was a little bit of a rash decision, but we wanted to get married as soon as possible. We were rather sweet on each other back in the day."

Roy sweated nervously under their gazes. Each of his sisters narrowed their eyes dangerously at him. They were not believing him. Obviously. He had never been very good at lying to his sisters.

"Roy, you didn't put the poor girl in different circumstances, did you?"

Josephine glared at him. Of course his sisters would think that he had gotten the girl pregnant. A few of them had ended up here due to a story like that in the first place.

"Of course not, I haven't touched her!"

"Not even after you were married?"

"Not even then!"

Vanessa grinned at him in triumph.  
"Ah ha! So you haven't even touched although you've been married for almost a fortnight! Please explain to me what kind of passionate couple, that couldn't wait to be married, would do that!" she challenged him.

"The fake kind."

Everyone whipped their heads around. It seemed like the Madame had come back early from her business trip. Roy let his gaze wander across the room and took in his aunt. She was still clad in her fur trimmed coat, a travel sized bag containing her important belongings resting at her feet. She didn’t seem to be in a particular good mood.

"Madame!"

Ever since he had been a small boy, Roy had thought of his aunt as an imposing figure. She had always inspired a sense of awe in him. She commanded respect simply by entering a room. And right now he was terrified.

"I just had a chat with someone from the bank. Apparently the deed to the bar has been purchased by a Mister Roy Mustang using money that is from an account of a Mrs Elizabeth Mustang, nee Hawkeye."

Roy paled. This was not how he had wanted this to go over.

"Would you be a dear and come into my office, Roy? I think we have a lot to discuss."

Roy sighed and followed his aunt into her personal office. He hoped he would make it out alive.

 

"Explain.", was all she said once she had taken her place behind her desk. Roy barely had time to sit down himself.

And explain he did. He told her everything, how Bradley was standing between Elizabeth and her fortune, how he wanted to take over her father's firm and how he wanted to bully her into a marriage. He explained that it had been her idea and that she in turn would rescue their bar and let him live his life as freely as he wished.

"I had to help her, Madame. I just had to."

He slid her the deed and all the other papers Elizabeth had given him. Madame Christmas looked at each sheet of paper carefully, her eyes focused like a hawk. Roy would have chuckled at that thought, had the situation not been as tense. 

When she was finished studying the papers she shifted her gaze back to him.

"This was my problem. You had no business meddling in my financial affairs."

She gave him a long hard stare. Roy wanted to shrink under her gaze but he did his best to hold his own. She knew that he had no other choice. She might not like it but she had to accept it now. And there was nothing she could do about it anyway.

"I thank you." she said finally. "You know that what you did was foolish. And I thank you for it anyway. I am guessing this Lady Elizabeth is also very thankful if she made you such a big wedding present. I have never come across a wife buying her husband a bar. She must be quite extraordinary."

Roy was inclined to agree.


	12. Fun Family Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters really want to know more about their brother's new wife. Naturally, the want to meet her. Unfortunately for Roy, he has no say in that matter.

"Oh, come on Roy! You need to tell us something about her!", Libby begged him again.

 

After his meeting with his aunt had ended he had found himself once again swarmed by his sisters, all of them very interested in his new -albeit 'fake'- wife. He tried to get them off his case, to have them stop asking questions about her that he hardly knew the answers to. He didn't know her very well after all.

 

"I don't even know what to tell you about her."

 

"Everything!" someone interjected. "What does she look like? How was the wedding? What does she like? Does she like you? Will she come visit? Has she ever been to a bar before?"

 

"Or a brothel?" Madeline supplied with a smirk.

 

Roy groaned. What was he supposed to even say? He didn't know any of those answers. Well, most of them at least.

 

"Well... Elizabeth is blond and has brown eyes. She is a very pretty girl I guess."

 

"You guess?" Vanessa asked.

 

"Well I don't know. She is pretty young, I guess I just don't see her that way."

 

That didn't seem to be a very good answer in the eyes of his sisters. There was a collective groan between all of them. When they had all quieted down it was Madeline that finally said: 

 

"That's it. We want to meet that woman. I mean we are your sisters and she is part of the family now. We should meet her."

 

Roy looked at his sisters like he had seen a ghost. They wanted to meet Elizabeth? There was nothing in the contract that even allowed that! They were supposed to be leading parallel lives. They might be going in the same direction but they were truly separated from each other.

 

"I... No. I don't think that would be a good idea idea," he confessed honestly, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 

"Yes that is a marvelous idea! We could come with you!"

 

"Well we can't all go..."

 

"Then we will form a committee. I'm sure the Madame can spare at least five of us for a couple of days. It is practically a reconnaissance mission. She had more than five of us in some of those. And they lasted way longer. I am sure she is dying to know what kind of woman our little Roy boy married."

 

And thusly Roy's sisters decided that he would bring guests back home. Six girls were appointed that would accompany him home. And nobody once even asked what he thought of all of this. No one cared.

 

 

 

 

Riza almost dropped the letter into her scrambled eggs. She stared at the words that Roy had sent her in his slightly messy yet artistic penmanship.

 

 

 

 

 

_... so I must beg of you to understand that I had no decision in this whatsoever. My sisters simply would not be satisfied unless I bring a small select group - as not to overexert you or ruin my aunt's business - to meet you so that they could see for themselves what kind of woman would be mad enough to marry me. Whatever her reasoning might be. I implore you to..._

 

 

 

 

 

Riza felt the pit of her stomach sink. Never had either of them spoken about meeting the other's family. Well, Roy certainly had drawn the far lighter lot seeing as all family Riza could claim lay cold and dead in crypts and graves. But Roy's family was very much alive. He had an aunt and an abundance of sisters. And now they wanted to meet her? Even knowing that their union was nothing more than a sham with an expiration date on it? Surely they should not even be interested in her. She was their brother's business partner and they had no right to demand to see her.

 

She was very tempted to write a strongly worded letter forbidding his sister's from setting foot on her property. Riza did not enjoy the prospect of being judged by her husband's ever loving sisters. Still, she could not bring herself to make such restrictive statements. She had promised Roy that he be allowed to live his life the way he wished. And if he wished to have some of his sisters visit him in his -albeit temporary- home she would not oppose him. She completely understood the loneliness that must be gnawing on his bones; it was threatening to devour her as well.

 

So Riza found herself in her chambers, sitting at her desk and answering her husband's letter. The pen glided over the virgin paper without as much as a scratch and the dark black ink never so much as left a single stain.

 

 

 

_... and so I am looking forward to your sisters visit and dare ask when I shall have their rooms prepared. Please let me know if there is anything I can arrange to make your sisters' stay here any more pleasant. I shall..._

 

 

 

Riza posted the letter the very next day. She was nervous. Although she had worded the letter very carefully and had given repeated affirmation that she was looking forward to meet Roy's family, she was terrified. Those women would see right through her. They would know that she was nothing but a snooty, uppity little rich girl, trapping their brother with cold cash and binding him to herself for her own gain.

 

But Riza had sworn him the freedom of his life. And he deserved to have his family around him as much as he wanted. One day he would be free from her but until that day had come, she owed it to him to make him as comfortable as possible in his prison. It would be a long time until she handed him the key after all.

 

 

 

Roy couldn't believe it. Elizabeth had actually written him to welcome his sisters in her home. His very socially unacceptable sisters were welcome in her family's home estate. He knew that she was aware of their occupation. He had told her freely about what kind of establishment the bar really was and exactly why his sisters had been arrested.

 

She had nodded and politely inquired after their general health when he did, and he had known that she simply was too polite to outright ask him to shut up. No respectable lady wanted to hear the tales of prostitutes, no matter how solid their hearts of gold were.

 

And yet Elizabeth had invited them into her house.

 

When he told his sisters, they were more than delighted. Vanessa all but jumped at him. 

 

"We're going to see your wife!" she cried like that was anything to look forward to.

 

But he loved his sisters and wanted to indulge them. It took Madeline, Vanessa, Libby, Josephine and the others exactly three days to pack for their trip. Roy had been sent out to get additional things five times in total. He'd had to buy each of them new bonnets. Then he had to get new handkerchiefs and ribbons. There was also the matter of the missing corset so he had to find a new one for Vanessa. Then he had to buy new silk stockings for Libby. And last but not least they all needed the appropriate new make up. Apparently whatever they already owned was not suitable for a visit to a fine married lady.

 

Roy would never understand women in that matter. He promised the remaining sisters to write them extensive letters and that the others would be bringing gifts from the visit. Apparently there had been quite the competition to determine which sisters would form the official committee.

 

Roy could only ever sigh at that. He was sure not looking forward to keeping six of his sisters in check at the same time so that neither would offend Elizabeth. He assumed that with her sheltered upbringing and her abundant money she would be very sensitive to their general energy.

 

Even just getting to the train station proved to be harder than imagined. Vanessa, Madeline and Josephine hadn't left Central City in years. They spent most of their time at the bar, whether that was serving customers or actually living there. Sometimes they joked that right after the Madame herself, they were the true heart of the bar. That also meant that they didn't get to see a lot outside of the walls of the bar. So naturally they were very excited to take the train to Dublith. 

 

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Vanessa squealed as she sat down in the compartment. 

 

Claire just smiled patiently at her younger sister. 

 

"Roy, we are all looking forward to meeting our new sister. So forgive us if we are getting a little excited about this trip."

 

Claire was one of the oldest girls. Roy wouldn't exactly call her a girl though. She was a woman well in her thirties and had a background in midwifing. 

 

"Maybe we should have gotten her a gift? Like a little souvenir from Central?"

 

"Yes we should have done that, Roy! Why didn't you think of that she is your wife!"

 

"She's not my wife!" Roy finally growled. 

 

This was the last straw. Throughout the whole visit, his sisters had acted like he had gotten himself a sweetheart, some secret lover that he had married and brought into the family. They treated a woman they didn't even know like she was one of their sisters! But all they accomplished by doing hat was to constantly remind him that he had bound himself to a stranger when he couldn't even keep the woman he loved! 

 

At his outburst, six sets of eyes looked at him in surprise. He realize, he might have overreacted a little bit. He huffed and tried to keep his composure. 

 

"Please,” he started agreeably, trying to pour oil on troubled waters, “Elizabeth and I are in a business relationship. Please don't make her feel uncomfortable by pretending that she is something we all know she is not."

 

It was Claire who laid a hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze, doing her best to calm him down. He didn’t raise his voice against his sisters very often. He only did that when he was distressed. Roy simply wasn’t the type to go for a temper tantrum.

 

"Of course Roy. We're sorry."

 

 


	13. The Hostess And Her Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza meets the family. Awkwardness ensues.

Riza watched the coach coming up the driveway from her study window. She had been composing a letter to Lady Armstrong. While Roy had been away, Riza had had several visits from Lord Bradley's attorney. It seemed like the good Lord Bradley wanted to make more of the partnership that he had with Berthold Hawkeye. Some documents had surfaced, indicating that Bradley was to gain ownership over 51 percent of the business. It frightened Riza to know that Lord Bradley still had means to seek control over her life, even if it was just her late father's business. His steel mines were the main supplier of Hawkeye's weaponry and without his steel, the factory would cease to produce. There was a maze of clauses in the contract of their partnership, that made it hard for Riza to get him out of the business. The most obvious one being that she would have no means of keeping up production if she ended the partnership.

She had asked Lady Armstrong for a recommendation of legal advice seeing that the company's legal attorney was working very closely with Lord Bradley. Writing the Lady Armstrong had taken up most of Riza's afternoon and as she looked up at the clock, she realized that it was nearly time for the tea. It was then that she heard the noise of the coach coming up the drive way.

So Roy had finally come back. And he would bring the first guests to be hosted in her house in years.

Riza stood and made her way downstairs to give a more respectable impression. She didn't want the sisters of her husband to realize just how nervous she was about this meeting.

 

She had Sheska set up the blue salon and took to reading a book as not to seem like she had been sitting idle and waiting for the party from Central to arrive.

When the door to the salon finally opened and Roy and his sisters were brought in, Riza rose from her seat. She felt her heart beat right inside her throat, but she tried to remain composed and calm.

Roy entered the room first, and Riza noted that he was wearing one of the suits she had ordered for him. He cut quite a handsome figure with his dark hair and eyes contrasted by his fair skin and the dark blue of the suit.

"Elizabeth," he said in lieu of a proper greeting. "May I present to you my sisters: Claire, Natalie, Madeline, Libby, Josephine and Vanessa."

Riza gave the women in Roy's company a polite nod and schooled her face into a smile.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you will feel right at home."

The young ladies all gave her curtsies. It looked a little stiff, like they were not used to the custom, and Riza thought that they had probably practiced it, just on the way here. She admired their dedication.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth. Thank you for having us. We do realize that is probably not very conventional to have your new sisters intrude on your honeymoon," the one Roy had introduced as Claire said.

"You're so pretty!", another one exclaimed.

"Vanessa!", Roy shot his sister a dark look and there was some awkward snickering among the other sisters.

Both him and Riza were relieved when Sheska chose that moment to bring in the tray with the tea. 

"Please, have a seat." Riza asked after Sheska was done setting up the tea and had left. She waited until everyone was seated before starting to pour the tea for her guests. "Tell me about your travels. How was your journey?"

Initially, Riza had asked the question to the sisters. Yet it was Roy who finally answered her, after a long moment of tense silence. 

"The train ride was quite uneventful, but pleasant. The train ran punctual and the tracks were clear. It was probably more exciting for my sisters. Most of them don't have the means to leave Central City very often."

Riza could feel the women staring at her, examining her like she had done with the little creatures that she found out in the garden, when she was still a little girl. She tried not to shy away from their stares and kept drinking her tea. One of the girls - it was Josephine perhaps - helped herself to the first cookie that was laid out on the plate in the middle of the table.

"So this is a vacation for all of you then?" Riza asked pleasantly. She was beginning to understand why the girls had wanted to accompany their brother into his stranger wife's house. It must be the most excitement they had in a long time. And also, what good sister wouldn't want to meet their brother’s new wife and judge whether or not she was fit for a wife, be it her character, her standing or even something as banal as her beauty. 

"Yes, that's true. We usually stick to the bar or at least to the city. Coming to see your beautiful home is quite the treat for us," Josephine said as she let her wide eyes wander around the room, taking in all the details."You really have a beautiful home Lady Elizabeth..."

"I thank you for the compliment, Miss Josephine."

"Oh please, do call me Jo. All my other sisters are already doing it, so I'd prefer it if you did as well."

Riza couldn't help but notice how Josephine's eyes widened in shock at what she had just said. Apparently she head not meant to imply, that she was therir sister now. 

Roy was also looking at his sister in somewhat akin to shock. Riza realized that he definitely did not share the sentiment. And he was right in that. If anything she was an outsider, daring to breach into this established family. She had no place there. But Josephine looked so taken aback by herself that Riza took pity on her. She would probably get a stern talking to by her brother.

"Tank you ever so much, Miss Jo." she started smoothly, taking her up on the offer, yet respectfully putting some distance between them. "And I hope you will all find you accommodation ls just as pleasant as you find this room. I had Sheska prepare your rooms. Once we have finished the tea I will see your to them. Your luggage has already been taken there."

The tension in the air evaporated a little. Riza could feel everyone letting out a relieved breath. Navigating this tea party with Roy’s family was a little more difficult than she had expected. They were feeling her out, she could feel that. But they were also being careful for Roy’s sake. It must be a very difficult ground to treat on.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. That would be wonderful."

 

Once the girls had all settled in their rooms and were cleaning themselves from the dust of their travels, Riza sighed a breath of relief. She had a few unattended moments to herself, seeing that her husband was also getting dressed for dinner. 

So she took the time to wander into the kitchen, telling herself that she needed to make sure that the cook was preparing dinner correctly. It was the first time she personally was hostess to guests after all. It was all just proper. 

When she left the last steps of the staircase behind her, she could already smell the roast that Mrs Curtis had been preparing since early morning. It was a delicious smelling duck, that Riza had shot herself just two days before, and that she and Mrs Curtis had been plucking and preparing all day yesterday. Riza would have loved to help her cook the bird as well, but with her new responsibilities as her father's heir in the company and the house to be prepared for guests, she simply didn't have the time. Also she didn't want her husband to know that she was that unconventional of a wife. Lord Bradley certainly had found it disgusting when she had stooped so low, as to do the work of a lowly cook. 

"Ah, hello little Lady Elizabeth! Have you ventured into my realms again? Want to make sure I don't poison that useless husband of yours?"

Riza stifled a giggle. The good Mrs Izumi Curtis had been their cook for years. She had come to the house rather young and had actually been looking for servant's work, but they were in desperate need of a new cook. Berthold Hawkeye could never be bothered to actually care for the ongoings in his household, so he had simply hired her as the new cook. The housekeeper, Mrs Rockbell, had just shaken her head at the news, when she came back from her leave. Her son had just had a child and she had taken some time off to be with her family. 

"Yes, Mrs Curtis. I can't have him die just yet, after all."

The two women looked at each other and laughed. Riza loved being in the kitchen with Mrs Curtis. The woman had been like a big sister to her, ever since they had hired her. She had even been present at the wedding, when Miss Izumi and Mr Sig Curtis, their hunter and gardener, had married over five years ago. 

Lord Bradley had never been fond of her close relationship with the servants, but Riza never cared. They were more her family than her father ever had been. Yet they all knew that it wasn't proper for a young lady of gentle birth, so she tended to hide it, even from Roy. She had a reputation to uphold after all. 

"So I take it the sisters have arrived? I guess you must be rather nervous, having a bunch of young hens in the house. Don't hesitate to call me if it gets too much for you. I can certainly make sure they don't overstay their welcome."

"Thank you, Mrs Izumi..." Riza said with a smile as the cook pushed a spoonful of sauce into her mouth. She had always called her Miss Izumi before she got married. And after, the nickname had just slightly changed.

"I will be fine. Mr Mustang's sisters are quite nice. I think we will get along just fine."

The woman gave her a sceptical look but surrendered in the end. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the pudding she was cooking for desert.

"If you say so, little Lady Elizabeth. I sure miss your talents in the kitchen though. You were the one who shot that beautiful duck, you should be the one cooking it."

Riza laughed. Yes she thought it was a shame that she didn't get to cook the beautiful bird she had brought in. But Roy wouldn't be staying in this house forever. Sooner or later he would leave for Central permanently and then she would be able to live her life in peace and quiet again. How ever lonely that would be.


	14. Confession Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit goes on, Riza makes a promise to the girls, and in the heat of the moment, something unexpected is revealed.

"That is a very lovely duck, Lady Elizabeth," Madeline complimented the main course of their dinner.

Roy sat on one end of the large dinner table, while his wife occupied the other end. In between the two of them were all of his six sisters, three on each side.

Roy looked at Elizabeth who was so very far away from him. He hadn't noticed before just how unattainable she could look. Seated right opposite him and yet the farthest away from him, she looked unreachable. For some reasonv unknown to even himself, that bothered him.

"Thank you. I shot it myself."

There was a collective moment of silence as the thought penetrated each of their minds. Riza was shocked how she could have revealed something so inappropriate at the dinner table of all places, the girls were shocked that a lady of her standing would do something as lowly as hunting her own dinner (and talking about it to her guests. She was far more interesting than Roy made her out to be), and Roy was surprised at both. He hadn't thought that Elizabeth still provided the meat herself. She certainly hadn't seemed to do so in the time they had spent together. He hadn't seen her go hunting or even explore the woods or the gardens a single time. She had always kept at home, buried inside the library, her study or her rooms, perhaps tending to her needle work. Never would he have guessed that she still enjoyed the spurs of hunting.

"You did?" it was Vanessa who finally broke the silence. "Wow! I didn't know you knew how to hunt!"

"Yes. Roy neglected to tell us that little detail," Madeline said.

Riza chuckled slightly. The second glass of wine certainly pulled its weight in loosening her up a little.

"There is a lot that your brother doesn't know about me."

To their credit, Roy's sisters laughed at that. Riza gave her husband a half playful and half challenging look. He looked dumbfounded. Like no woman had ever spoken to him like that. Riza relished the fact that she could at least catch him off guard from time to time. 

"I'm sure that is true," Claire said and raised her glass. "To clueless husbands!"

The others followed suit so Riza had no choice but to chime in to their toast. It felt rather freeing to have a bunch of young women at her table that were being not only friendly, but also quite colloquial. Riza could get used to that feeling. Gone was the apprehension and fear that she had felt when the girls had first arrived. She liked Roy's sisters. They were honest and true and simply delightful. 

"So, Lady Elizabeth. Now please tell us. How was the wedding? Was Roy-Boy a good groom? Did you have a nice first dance? How was the ceremony? And the kiss? We really hope he didn't mess that up too much!"

Now it was time for Riza to flush under the weight of the seemingly innocent questions the girls asked. Of course everyone at the table was aware that this marriage was one of convenience. And yet it did not stop the girls from inquiring about their personal affairs or their experiences of the wedding. 

"Oh, I would have loved to be there for the wedding. I would have made the perfect bridesmaid..."

"How was the reception? Did you have a good party, hopefully?"

Both Roy and Riza were at a loss for words by now. Neither of them could say anything more than no to whatever the sisters asked. They did not have a real reception. There was no first dance. There was no party unless they counted the very awkward (and in Riza's case) drunk dinner they had after the ceremony. The only thing Riza was sure of, was that they had had a very awkward wedding night. It was only Roy knew that after their dinner they had parted ways for the night and hadn't had spent any time in intimacy since. The kiss was all they had shared.

When neither Roy nor Riza spoke up about the questions, the sisters all looked at each other conspiratorially. Jo and Vanessa and Maddie almost had an evil gleam in their eyes. Their mischivieous smiles were actually scaring Roy by now. He looked at his sisters in horror as they all started to grin collectively. 

"You know you kind of owe us a wedding reception, right?"

"That is true! We should get a wedding party!"

"You should organize a ball!"

"Oh a ball! I have never been to a ball before! Can we have a ball Roy? Please!" Vanessa said with a lamenting wonder in her tone.

It was on this rare moment that both Roy and Riza shared an equally unsure look. Both of them had no idea what to say. Roy didn't want to intrude on Riza's personal life and her house by making promises to his sisters. And Riza in turn, didn't want to force Roy to deny his sisters something they were obviously so excited about. So they just stared at each other for a few moments, the usual shyness that hung between them completely forgotten. Roy noticed that Riza's hair was a little out of place today, as if she had been actively moving about, or maybe in a hurry. The soft strands framing her face suited her very well. And Riza took the moment to note that Roy looked very handsome in his dinner jacket. She had noticed that all the girls vere wearing really nice gowns yet she only now came to appreciate Roy's outfit.

The silence hung between them like the huge chandelier over the dinner table. Neither of the girls dared so much as to breathe too loudly, afraid that they would break the spell and ruin their chances of getting the ball they were hoping for.

"I suppose we could..." Riza finally found herself saying.

The collective cheer that erupted from the sisters was enough to make her cheeks warm. She hadn't counted on getting that kind of reaction. After a quick surprised look at each of the still cheering girls her eyes found Roy again, who was looking at her just as surprised as she was. Something in the look he gave her, made her equally curious and a little annoyed. What did he think? That she would just say no to his sisters’ wishes? Especially after they made it clear how very much they were looking forward to it? Did he think her that cold?

Roy looked at Elizabeth in surprise. He hadn't thought that she would agree to throwing a ball for his sisters, especially not after they had so tactlessly begged her to do it. He didn't mind them asking for things of course, but he had thought that Elizabeth would find it very inappropriate to have a bunch of strange women beg her to throw a ball in her own house, especially after they had more or less invited themselves into it in the first place.

"Are you sure?" he asked, finding that his own voice sounded a little timid.

Riza gave him a small nod from her head.

"Yes. It has been years since this house has last seen a ball. You know that father was never really interested in social events. And we could all use a little excitement in our lives."

It was then that the sisters finally decided to join in on the conversation, now secured and reassured that they would be getting their ball. They no longer needed to hold their breath.

"Oh this is so exciting! The other girls will be so jealous!"

"What should we wear? We didn't bring anything that would be suitable for a ball,"

"Maybe Roy can take us shopping, there must certainly be clothing stores around!"

Roy tried to ignore his sisters' rambling chatter and instead gave Elizabeth another long look.

"Thank you," he mouthed.

 

After everyone had taken in their dinner and they all went into the drawing room for some coffee and wine, Riza left the siblings for a quick breath of fresh air. Under the guise of some nose powering she made her way to the nearest glass door and went outside. She had still been able to hear the girls laughing and talking excitedly among themselves for a while, until she had walked far enough onto a terrace that she could hear the crickets and the wind, but no longer any human chatter.

She looked up at the stars and watched her breath leave marks in the cold autumn night. Suddenly there were footsteps behind her and she whipped around. 

It was Roy. His features were softly illuminated by the moonlight. Apparently he had followed her for some reason or another. What could he want right now?

"I would like to thank you again, Elizabeth." he spoke first. "I know they must be quite a handful and I know that you don't really like having many people in your house, especially not if it's a ball... But you are making them really happy right now. And I want to thank you for that."

Riza looked at him. He had stepped quite close to her, just an arm's length away. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Whether it was from the cold or the wine she couldn't say.

"It is quite alright. I like your sisters very much. They are so warm and open. How could I refuse them? Besides... What I said earlier is true. This house could deal with a little more life... And balls and dinner parties definitely fall into that category."

Roy gave her a smile and Riza mirrored the sentiment. She liked seeing him smile. It reminded her of the young boy she had known as a child. 

"And as long as nobody expects me to dance, I sure don't mind."

Roy looked at his wife in utter befudlement. 

"Pardon?"

Riza's cheeks flushed and she cast her gaze downwards to the ground. Roy's shoes suddenly seemed fascinating to her.

"I... Must admit that I am a terribly bad dancer. I never got the proper lessons... When I came out to society I am sure I left many of my dance partners crippled at the feet."

Roy's eyes grew wide. This was not what he had been expecting. His wife seemed so perfect in every regard, he had thought for sure that she would be a great dancer. His lips quirked up in a smile.

"Don't let the girls hear that. They will drill you until you are practically a ballerina."

Riza laughed.

"I highly doubt it. I lack the talent."

Suddenly Roy was close, closer than he had been just a second before. Riza didn't quite register what was happening at all. One moment they were standing across from each other and the next he had his arm around her waist and brought her right hand into his.

"Have you ever heard of the waltz before? It is quite a simple dance, but it is very much enjoyable. You just move your feet..."

Riza didn't understand what was happening. How was he teaching her the waltz now? They had just been talking a moment ago and now he was instructing her on what foot to move when, guiding her to an inaudible rhythm and swaying her across the terrace under the stars.

She stepped on his feet a grand total of seven times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, finally.... The flirting and pining begins! I am excited to have the golden chapters start, because this is just the start of the mutual pining!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This actually concludes my 5 days, 5 chapters week. I should go back to the way I posted before (Mon & Thu).
> 
> What do you guys think?


	15. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza can't shake what happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update in one day? Sorry to be spamming you, but it's Friday and I need to celebrate this stressful week to be over!

The preparations for the ball kept the Hawkeye estate very busy over the next few days. Riza had to have the ballrooms cleaned, order flowers food and music. She had to send out invitations to all the important people and also to the few people she actually wanted there.

She made sure to send an invitation to Rebecca, and of course the Armstrong family. Over her correspondence with Lady Armstrong the two of them had gotten rather close. And this ball would be a great opportunity to talk about the future of her business. She made sure to extend an invitation to the Armstrong's family lawyer as well. She had to thank the man after all. Without his interference she would have never seen the will of her late father before it was too late. She even sent an invitation to the Hughes family. She owed Mr Hughes her gratitude and she was sure that Roy would be quite happy to have his friend here as well.

Somewhere in the planning of the ball one of the girls suggested to turn it into a masquerade. It would be so exciting and exotic to have everyone in masks and costumes, far superior to just a simple ball. Riza had taken that in stride. She was almost glad of the opportunity of hiding herself behind a literal mask. She wasn’t very fond of large gatherings, especially not if the focus would be lying on her.

On top of all of that she had to organize the commission of new ball gowns for the sisters. She knew that they would simply love to dance in a newly crafted dress. Having them made so fast certainly cost a fortune, but Riza was all too happy to indulge them. They had welcomed her into their tightly knit family with open arms and she wanted to do something nice for them.

Sometimes, in a rare quiet moment when she didn't oversee the preparations or was busy with the actual factories, she found herself thinking back to that moment she had shared with Roy. It was foolish, really. He had just taught her a few steps of the waltz. There was nothing to it at all. He was just very thankful that she indulged his sisters and had expressed that. He was probably just as excited about the ball as the girls were. And he had let himself be roped in by those feelings to teach her. Maybe he was just scandalized that a young woman of gentle birth didn't even master a simple waltz. 

But she remembered the way that his hand had felt on her back. It was such a distinctly different feeling than whenever Lord Bradley would lay a hand on her. She had been able to feel the warmth of his touch. And it was very pleasant. And the way they had swayed and turned, even without any music at all. Riza had felt slightly drunker after they stopped. She had wanted so many things right then. As she had looked at his relaxed and smiling face she wondered what it would feel like to stroke over his cheek. What it would feel like to kiss his lips. Feel his breath on her face. 

Riza had to physically shake her head to get rid of the unwelcome and intrusive thoughts. She was not a silly schoolgirl that would fall in love with the first handsome boy she met. Regardeless if he was her husband or not. She had to remind herself that there was no room for her foolish fantasies in this partnership. She would not let a fleeting attraction ruin what she had built herself. She would only set herself up for heart break and disappointment.

 

Meanwhile Roy had quite similar problems. As he listened to his sisters’ plans about the ball he found himself fading out of the conversation more often than not. He was surprised at himself by how often he thought back to that impromptu dance lesson. His wife had seemed so relaxed, even though she was clearly insecure about the whole situation. But she had fitted against his body so perfectly. So nice and warm in his arms. And she had let him lead her, even if she had stepped on his feet quite a few times. It had been worth it. 

He wondered if all of those different masks she wore were simply that. Masks. He had been at a loss with her more often than not. He didn't know which one was the real Elizabeth. She was like water, always slipping from his grip, always changing her form, avoiding being pinned down by him, or anyone for that matter. It intrigued him, yet also frustrated him beyond belief. He found himself wanting to reach beyond the masks, find out just who exactly she was underneath all of those layers.

It was fascinating to him to see the stages of dress making for the ball. Elizabeth took the girls to a dress fitting three times in the course of the next couple of weeks. It was always amazing to see them go and come back from it and the differences in each sister before and after. Before they left they would be excited yet anxious. Maddie was always concerned whether her hips would fit into the dress. Claire didn't seem to be looking forward to the fittings at all. Jo always second guessed either her choice of colors or the fabric. But when they got back it was as if they had been reset to their state of unadulterated glee.

"Thank you for doing this for them," Roy found himself saying over tea one day. They were all sitting in the parlor, listening to Libby do her best at the piano. She had been thrilled when Elizabeth had shown it to her. Libby was by far the most musically gifted of all of his sisters. She was well versed in playing and had entertained the patrons of the bar with her tunes countless times.

"Whenever will you stop thanking me for this?" Elizabeth asked him with her eyes resting on the six girls gathered around the piano.

"I am just fulfilling my duty of being a good heiress and lady. And also, I think it might be rather fun to have a ball again. The last one I attended was years ago."

"Well, yes. But you are also getting them dresses and everything. You didn't have to do that."

"They're your sisters. Why wouldn't I want to help you make them feel happy?"

Roy looked at her in astonishment. The sheer nonchalance that she used to make her point baffled him. He had been afraid that his wife would not like his sisters. That she would see them as nothing more but women with loose morals who had nothing in common with her and who certainly didn't belong in her house. And here she was, actively engaging with them, doing little things to make them happy, like listening to them make music, asking about their interests, making sure that their favorite cake was served at tea, taking them through the gardens and showing them the flower beds.

He would have never thought of it. Roy started to severely rethink the way he had been looking at his wife. She was a completely different person when it was just her and his sisters (and him). Could it be that she had actually stopped wearing all of her many masks around them and that this Elizabeth, the one that laughed and joked and took to his sisters' unconventional spirits was the real one? He certainly hoped so. She reminded him so much of the little girl he had known when he had been Berthold Hawkeye’s apprentice.

That little girl that would just be a whirlwind of sunshine and airy laughter, and would sometimes tease him for being a city boy who did not understand the way of the country. The girl who had picked sunflowers and had decorated the whole house with them, even putting a little bouquet on the desk in his room.

Roy never realized how much he had missed that little girl. And now here she was, all grown up and a fine young lady. And she was his.

Roy reprimanded himself for that thought. No. Elizabeth didn't belong to anyone, least of all him. She may have married him out of necessity and desperation but he certainly had no claim over her whatsoever. But something about that thought reverberated in his mind. The sheer possibility of having her belong to him excited him far more than he would have ever guessed. He made sure to bury that feeling deep inside of him and kill it before it could grow into anything serious.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am just not used to seeing people treat my family like they are actually human."

Elizabeth looked at him with an unreadable expression. Roy watched the intense focus and inquiring gaze she cast upon him and felt it hard not to feel judged or at least carefully exermined. She could be so intimidating with only one look.

"There are a lot of people who don't deserve being seen as human. Bad people. People who don't care for anyone else. People who tear others down for their own enjoyment, people who only measure others in ways they can be useful to them. People who would gladly see others suffer for their own gain. Those people should not be treated as human, for humanity entails kindness, empathy and support. Your sisters are some of the kindest people. They don't even know me and yet they have welcomed me into your family with open arms, even though they have every reason to mistrust me."

Roy's eyes grew wide. He had never considered things from that perspective. He had always assumed that it was Elizabeth who held out her helping hand to his less than fortunate family. Never would he have guessed that Elizabeth thought that the roles were actually reversed. That she was thankful for his sisters' kindness towards her. That she valued their help and their empathy. That she would feel indebted to them.

He struggled to find the words.

"I... Thank you, Elizabeth. Rest assured that my sisters are quite taken with you and are happy to call you one of them."

Elizabeth's face lit up with an earnest smile and Roy thought she had never looked more beautiful than that.

"It is I who has to thank you, Roy. You and your sisters have saved me. Thank you."


	16. Masquerade Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the masquerade ball. Riza meets both old acquaintances and new ones. Roy and Riza face the effect their union had on the members of Riza's social circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I swear this is not another random double post, this was actually planned to be 2 chapters in one day, as the chapter on the ball got so huge I had to split it... I hope you enjoy the party!

On the night of the masquerade ball Riza was incredibly nervous. Rebecca, who had arrived that afternoon, helped her get dressed and also with her hair. As she put up her golden locks into an elaborate updo, Riza had a flashback to her wedding day for just a second. It was quite an eerie feeling. She smoothed over her silk gown with her gloved hands, trying to distract herself from the feeling of déja vue. 

But then Rebecca started talking about bits and pieces of gossip about the attending guests and Riza almost felt drawn back to another time, back when she was presented to society and had her first ball with Rebecca. They had laughed so much as young girls, Rebecca never short on the newest gossip in society. Riza often times had wondered how the other girl was always so versed in everyone’s private lives, but she soon learned that having a living mother and very interested governesses who were all keen on seeing her make a good match one day, gossip just made its way into her life.

"Lord Alex Armstrong apparently got off duty just for the ball. He was supposed to be on the front in Drachma, but he wanted to personally honor your invitation. At least that is what my sources say." Rebecca said with a hint of secrecy. Her mischievous smirk told Riza that those sources were absolutely undisclosed and classified. Not that Riza cared too much. She gave her friend a small smile and commented:

 

"Well then that means that his sister will probably be none too pleased. You know how much she despises shirking one’s responsibilities for one's pleasure and amusement."

Rebecca pouted.

"Well the Lady can shove it then. She will be attending the ball with an attorney after all. Talk about impropriety."

Riza raised an eyebrow. So Rebecca had gotten that information too? Just who were those sources exactly? Sometimes it was more than a little scary where that woman got her information. Never mind that being an attorney was a very respectable occupation, but Riza guessed that Rebecca was more referring to the fact that Lady Armstrong brought “work” to a ball.

"I will have you know that I personally invited Mr Miles to the ball to thank him for his help with procuring a copy of father's will. I am looking forward to meeting the man."

To that Rebecca could not find any words so she just sighed and finished pinning up Riza's hair. 

"Don't we look stunning?" Rebecca asked as she drew her friend in front of the mirror, both of them standing side by side. She looked pleased with her handiwork. 

"Yes, thank you Rebecca. You are truly gifted in making a young woman look beautiful."

"Of course I am. And seeing that it would be a shame to have all this good work go to waste, I would say we make our way downstairs now. How do you feel about a dramatic staircase descent as they write it in the novels?"

Riza shook her head and smiled affectionately. 

"Whatever you wish."

 

Roy was twirling his glass of champagne nervously. He had been nothing but worried that anyone of the fine people around here would find it interesting to question exactly who the six young ladies from Central City were. 

Currently Vanessa and Madeline were twirling around on the dance floor, surrounded by other couples and young women having fun. They blended in quite nicely. Hughes had glared down anyone who had so much as looked into Gracia’s direction and had her permanently locked in his arms on the dance floor, so he would not be of any help to him. 

Lord Alex Armstrong had taken an interest in him then, seeing that he was the mysterious new husband everyone talked about. It began to dawn on Roy what uproar their elopement must have caused in society. Each and every one that had been invited had made an appearance, even if the invitations came a little sudden. It seemed like everyone wanted to meet the penniless soldier that had convinced a loaded heiress to marry him on the grave of her late father. That was how the whispers went, at least. 

Roy remembered a few of the faces from the funeral and he was sure they certainly remembered him, even if at the time being nobody had deemed him worthy enough to speak to. 

Currently he found himself sandwiched between one of the walls and a certain Lord Alex Armstrong who kept congratulating him on his lovely wife and had to wipe away a few tears as he repeatedly blessed their marriage. 

"I remember as if it was yesterday that the lovely Lady Elizabeth had her coming out. She looked so radiant in her white ball gown, blushing and charming the eligible men at the ball. A girl never forgets her first season, but I guess she had someone on her mind already..."

Roy raised an eyebrow at that. 

"What do you mean by that, my lord?"

Lord Armstrong gave him a deep sigh and Roy could see fresh tears threatening to spill from his stark blue eyes. 

"Oh, that you were childhood sweethearts of course! When people heard that Lady Elizabeth had eloped with the former apprentice of her late father... We knew! You had to leave your position because of your feelings for Lord Hawkeye's daughter didn't you? He must have been against the match if it took his unfortunate passing away for the two of you to finally reunite! Truly a most passionate love story!"

Lord Armstrong was now actively dabbing at his tears with a monogrammed handkerchief. Roy couldn't believe it. How had their simple and quite suspicious business contract been twisted and turned into a tale of star crossed lovers? It was truly bizarre, yet very fortunate for the two of them. If they kept to that narrative at least most people wouldn't question their union and accuse them of things they most certainly were guilt of. 

There was a little hush going through the ballroom then and Roy tore his gaze away from the happily sobbing man in front of him. His eyes roamed the crowd and came to a rest on Elizabeth, who had just come down the stairs with her friend Rebecca. Roy was awestruck. 

Elizabeth was wearing a light honey colored dress that dipped a little lower in the front than her usual attire, drawing his gaze to her collarbone and what lay beneath. Her hair was curled and half of it was pinned up into an elegant updo while the rest was flowing behind her gently with every step she took. Together with her creamy skin and her amber eyes she looked like she had been born from the golden sunshine itself. Roy was momentarily blinded be the sheer sight of her. 

Lord Armstrong seemed to finally have noticed that Roy was no longer paying him any attention. He followed Roy's gaze and gave a big smile. 

"Now that looks like a man very much in love with his wife..."

When Roy didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken, Lord Armstrong came to the rightful conclusion that the young man was too busy staring at his beautiful wife to even have heard him. He chuckled to himself and made his way across the room, trying to find himself another glass of champagne.

 

Riza was not any less nervous as she walked into the room. She felt everyone's eyes on her, boring themselves into her skin. The scandal that was her recent elopement, just days after her father's funeral hung over her like an old rag. She couldn't shake it loose. She was going to be judged and whispered about and be the general topic of gossip for at least the rest of the season. 

Her eyes skimmed the crowd for Roy - it would be the most conventional thing to seek him out for a dance or two and she could at least pretend that not everybody was staring at her - but when she finally found her he just looked like he had seen a ghost. 

She decided that she probably should walk over to her regardless, when her eyes caught sight of Lady Armstrong who was talking to a young man with dark skin and a shock of white hair. He had opted not to wear a mask but carry one around on a silk wrapped rod. It was currently dangling unused at his side. As if on cue, the blonde woman raised her piercing blue eyes and looked right into Riza's direction. Her expression didn't change. The piercing eyes behind her blue mask were slightly intimidating and her grim lips seemed set in stone.

Riza turned to her friend and gave the young woman an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, but I will have to greet Lady Armstrong first. Why don't you get yourself a glass of champagne and wait the two minutes that it usually takes before one of the lovely gentlemen asks you for a dance?"

Rebecca sighed and let Riza slip her arm out from where it had been linked with Rebecca's.

"You say it as if it's a flaw of character. It is not my fault that I am so stunning."

With that Rebecca dramatically flipped her fan, readjusted her dark red mask and carefully waltzed through the crowd.

Riza watched her go with a small smile on her face. Things with Rebecca were never boring. She had a certain theatricality about her that entertained and fascinated Riza each time. So very unlike the stoic Lady Olivier Mira Armstrong, who was looking at her pointedly as Riza approached.

"Good evening, Lady Armstrong," Riza greeted the older woman with the appropriate curtsy. Lady Armstrong nodded her head.

"Good evening Lady Elizabeth-" so far no one had referred to her as Lady Mustang or Mrs Mustang. Everyone had carefully opted to use her given name instead."-it is very good to see you. Lady Elizabeth, may I present to you Mister Miles, our family lawyer. He conducted business with your lawyer as I presume you are aware of?"

Riza nodded politely and gave the man a smile. She held out her hand, as it was custom, and he took it to place his lips on the back of her palm. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Miles."

"Lady Elizabeth, the pleasure is all mine."

"First, I wanted to express to you my gratitude. If it hadn't been for your... services, I would not be the same woman tonight. You did me a great favor and I shall forever be indebted to you."

Mister Miles gave her a warm laugh and Riza noted the charming way his eyes crinkled around the corners ever so slightly. In the light of the highly illuminated ballroom his ireses almost looked red. 

"Think nothing of it, my lady. It was the only thing I could do to help a young woman in peril. But if you are insisting on expressing your gratitude, maybe I could be so forward and ask for your next available dance?"

Riza threw a questioning look to lady Armstrong, who just gave her a shrug. Apparently she had seen this coming. 

"It would be terribly impolite to refuse the man, Lady Elizabeth."

Riza blushed a little under the attentions of the pair. Mister Miles certainly cut a very handsome figure in his suit. And there was quite an underlying charm to him. He didn't push her in any way and yet - his touch had been warm enough for her to feel it through the material of her gloves. 

"Well, if you insist, how could I ever refuse?" she finally said. "You may have my next dance. Just let me greet everyone first - I do not wish to be a bad hostess."

"Of course, my lady."

"Thank you, my lady." Mister Miles said with another smile and proceeded to kiss her hand again. Riza could see in the expression of his scarlet eyes and the way his mouth tightened before his lips met her hand that he must be quite unsure to this situation. As a lawyer he probably hadn't been invited to any of the grand soirees that the Armstrong family was known for. It could very well be that this was his first official ball. And Riza knew from experience that the day to day dealings of a society family differed quite dramatically from a ball or another big gathering. One could be intimidated rather quickly. 

So she left the lawyer and Lady Armstrong to themselves, with the promise of coming back later. Making her round was easier said than done. There were of course the people that she had actually looked forward to seeing. Rebecca, of course, being one of them. She also ran into Lord Alexander Armstrong who simply wished her the best and then proceeded to cry into his handkerchief. Riza smiled at that. He had always been a wild romantic at heart. 

She exchanged a few polite words with Lady Maria Ross, extending to her an invitation for tea some time. The young lady had only been introduced to society last season and was still fresh and innocent. Riza liked her. 

She ran into General Raven next. Riza's mood visibly soured. The general was a close friend of Lord Bradley’s. The two of them would often take a brandy and a cigar together, and not just once had Riza felt the man's gaze rest on her for too long. 

"Good Evening Miss Elizabeth," he jovially greeted her and without waiting for her to even offer, took her hand in his and kissed it. Riza did all that she could to hold back a sneer. The man had consciously addressed her in an incorrect way and was taking it upon himself to be unpleasant. Apparently Lord Bradley had made it known to the general that he was rather unpleased about not having been invited. 

"Good evening, General Raven."

Her voice was as cold and clipped as was still considered on the verge of politeness. She wanted him to leave. She didn't even know why she had invited him. 

"You look lovely, almost radiating," he said with that sly grin of his. Riza wanted to shudder. He was just as sleek and fishy as most of Bradley's friends. She hated that she had to be near him now. She would have to find a way to cut this conversation as short as possible. 

"Thank you very much, General. I hope you are enjoying your evening?"

The man laughed. 

"Oh indeed I am. You have a very charming house and your taste in music is impeccable." he leaned closer to her now and murmered in an almost conspiratorial tone. "So I have heard you took an Amestrian soldier for a husband. That is very noble indeed. Our army needs all the support it can get. And I am sure that with a lovely lady as you at his side, our lucky private will make it big and rise through the ranks easily."

Whatever Raven was implying, Riza didn't like it. First he had called her Miss, even though he apparently knew fully well that she was a married woman. Then she talked very degrading about Roy and heavily implied that he was relying on his connections to her to make his career. She certainly did not like those implications at all. The General had even gotten his rank wrong! Roy was a hard worker, she knew that. He was way too honest to use something as contrived as a marriage to get ahead. He would do great all on his own. He didn't need her for that. 

"Oh, I can assure you, I am the lucky one. My husband is a man of many talents and he is a very good soldier. He will do well in the army. Who knows? He could one day take your place, I am sure he wouldn't take until his 50th year to make general."

She could see that her sharp tongue had sliced him. General Raven looked positively seething. But of course he was still putting on a fake smile and just laughed at her remarks. 

"Oh ha ha, now. I guess I will have to look out for him."

Riza smiled. 

"You would be sure to."


	17. Masquerade Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza finally share their first official dance.

"How is your lovely husband?" General Raven asked as nonchalantly as possible. Riza could smell him sniffing out Roy from a mile away. 

She made it a point to look around the ballroom and surely, she spotted Roy talking to one of his sisters. From the distance she could only make out by the color of the dress that it was Natalie. It was sheer luck that Roy caught her eye and Riza gave him a smile.

"I do believe that he misses me terribly. We haven't seen each other much all day with the preparations for the ball and everything. So if you will excuse me, I will go and talk to my husband. It was pleasure as usual, General Raven."

All the general could do, was to take the hand she offered him. But instead of letting him kiss it, this time she just gave him a solid handshake before she picked up her skirts and made her way over to where Roy had just handed Natalie another glass.

"Hello darling," she called out loud enough for their immediate crowd to hear. Her cheeks were beginning to take on a slight blush from the exertion of making her rounds paired with the champagne she'd had so far.

Roy didn't look too pleased at the new pet name she had spontaneously adopted for him, but he seemed to hold himself up.

"Elizabeth, dear." he called out with a huge smile on his face. Riza didn't like it. He looked way better when he was smiling in all honesty. It might not be the flashiest or brightest smile she had ever seen on anybody, but the way it warmed his eyes made her heart feel at ease. This huge grin was so obviously false as the feathers on his mask. They were chopped and cropped, dyed, perfumed and merely sewn on.

 

Roy was biding his time throughout the whole evening. When Elizabeth had left the mystery man she was talking to at first he had been relieved. The way the dashing young Ishvalan had kissed her hand, had made Roy feel very uncomfortable. Maybe that was due to the fact that the man didn't come off as sleazy or creepy. Maybe it was that slight flush that spread over Elizabeth's cheeks as they talked. Roy, however, didn't like it. He would have to find out who exactly that man was. Just to ensure that he didn't mean his wife any harm, of course.

Then Elizabeth had started to talk to all of her guests. Roy tried not to let the disappointment in him show. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her and maybe have a dance with her. He still remembered the way they had danced beneath the starry sky. Even if she had stepped on his feet on more than one occasion, it had been a lovely feeling to have her in his arms. And he wanted to replicate that very same feeling.

But then Elizabeth had started talking to General Raven. Roy was no fool. He knew that man, had seen him often enough at headquarters in Central. He had never quite liked the man per se, but the way he managed to kiss Elizabeth's hand multiple times and made her so obviously uncomfortable with it made him want to shoot the man.

It was then that Nat came over, sipping a glass of champagne. She positioned herself right next to him and looked into the general direction of Elizabeth and Raven.

"Now this one looks like a creep," she said matter of factly. Roy couldn't agree more.

"Yeah."

"I don't like the way he is leaning into Lizzy as he is talking to her. Gives me the creeps."

Roy could not deny it. Elizabeth looked just as uncomfortable as he felt seeing her talk to him. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and break up this little chit chat. But this was Elizabeth's party. And he had promised her not to disturb her life in any way. She would make her own choices, whether he liked them or not.

In an effort to distract himself from the topic of Elizabeth and the general, he noticed that Nat's glass was almost empty. When a servant with a fresh tray of champagne came by, he took the opportunity to exchange her near empty glass with a new one.

She thanked him then and Roy was distracted enough for a moment not to see his wife approaching them.

"Hello darling."

The words almost pulled him from some unseen depths. He stared at her in astonishment. It seemed almost natural to have her address him like this. It sent shivers down his spine and he had to admit to his own shame that it took him way too long to realize that this was just another mask. 

Roy still gave her a smile and took the hand she so slowly offered. Like so many men tonight before him, he placed his lips on the back of her palm. He made sure to have his movements be gentle and to place his lips as far from her knuckles as possible, making this a very polite hand kiss.

"You look very stunning," he said hoarsely and tried to not stare at her too much. She was so beautiful with that deep flush on her cheeks and her golden loose curls framing her face. He searched for something in her amber eyes - what he wasn't exactly sure of.

"Thank you very much."

They did nothing more than to look at each other for a few more moments. Somewhere in the distance Roy could hear that the band was starting up another song, some sort of upbeat waltz. He wanted to dance with her so badly. He just didn't know how to ask her. Something between them had punched out all words that he could think of.

"Mylady. I think you promised me a dance?"

Roy whipped his head around and looked at the man standing before them now. It was the Ishvalan that he couldn't place. He had never seen the man before. And here he was, offering a hand to Roy's wife right in front of him, asking her for a dance when her own husband hadn't danced with her all evening.

Elizabeth didn't say anything; she looked from the man to Roy as if asking him a silent question. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't very much not allow her to dance with him! They had a clear understanding of everything she was free to make her own choices. Everything else would just be nothing more than a farce.

"Well, if you made a promise to the gentleman..." Roy said rather awkwardly. He wanted her to pick him instead. It would be possible. She could give him her first dance and then dance with whoever she liked. Everyone would understand!

Elizabeth just looked at him for a few seconds before she turned to the man and smiled.

"Of course Mister Miles," she said smiling and took his offered hand, letting him lead her away from Roy. He looked on as the two of them entered the dance floor and the man - Mister Miles - laid his arm around her waist. 

Roy could only look on as this man danced with his wife. He didn't like that fact one bit. Why hadn't he done something? He could have asked her to dance with him instead. She would have done it, wouldn't she? And that would have shown that Mister Miles just who exactly Lady Elizabeth was married to and who was just some random stranger who did not deserve her affections at all.

"This was a failure of absolute grandeur, brother..." Nat said as she sipped her champagne. Roy shot his sister a dirty look.

"Like I don't know that," he huffed undignified.

"You should just cut in. You are her husband after all. It wouldn't be a scandal or anything. She might even like it. Shows her that you actually care who she dances with."

Roy huffed.

"Of course I care who she dances with. She should know that."

"And how exactly is she supposed to know that? You never told her, did you? For all she knows, you despise her as much as she despises Lord Bradley."

Roy looked at his sister, shocked. What exactly was she insinuating here?

"Having grown up with all of us around and still you don't know the first thing about women... A woman needs to feel wanted, loved. If you actually do have feelings for Lizzy you should show her. A woman cannot thrive in a loveless marriage."

Roy shook his head in disbelieve. It wasn't as if his and Elizabeth's union was built to last. They both knew it was just a means to an end. Complicating this with something as trivial as petty jealousy would not be wise. 

"I... Could never."

Nat shoved him in the side. Her elbow was quite sharp and he had to suppress a small yelp.

"You go and ask your wife to dance right now."

Roy couldn't find any words of objection anymore, so he just gave into his fate and walked onto the dance floor.

The previous song was just ending, so when he reached Elizabeth and Mister Miles there was a moment of quiet.

"May I cut in?" he asked with his most casual charming smile o his lips. Elizabeth and Miles were exchanging a look, and for a moment Roy was very nervous.

"Of course," Mister Miles said and kissed Elizabeth’s hand again. "Have a wonderful evening, mylady." Mister Miles said and flashed Elizabeth a small smile before he turned to leave.

Roy and Elizabeth looked at each other for a few moments as the new song started up. This one was considerably slower than the first one.

Roy awkwardly held out his hands for her the same way he had done when he had taught her to dance under the stars. 

Elizabeth took his hand and let him wrap the other arm around her waist. The place where Roy's hand came to rest on her back was getting warm quite fast. The heat from his fingertips took over her back and spread out on her entire body. 

They started moving to the music. Apparently Elizabeth was a little more practised and this song was considerably slower than the others that Roy had seen Elizabeth dance to, so she didn't seem to be stumbling, or in danger of stepping on his feet anytime soon. 

Up this close Roy could smell Elizabeth's light perfume and finally see the way her amber eyes lit up in the lights of the room. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is a very nice ball..." he said. He didn't even know what to say, he just had the urge to start up a conversation with her. 

Elizabeth smiled at him. Her cheeks were an even darker shade of pink by now. The dancing must have had quite an effect on her. 

"Thank you. It has been a while since I last attended one."

Roy chuckled.

"Well, this is my first one."

Elizabeth's eyes widened ever so slightly beneath her gold glittering mask.

"You mean to say that you have never attended a ball before?"

"That's right. This is my first time." there was a beat of silence between them as they only moved in tune to the music. "It is also the first real dance I am sharing with my wife."

Roy watched with guilty satisfaction and wonderment how the little blush on her cheeks deepened. It made his heart skip a beat as he realized just how much pleasure that gave him. He was surprised at himself. Barely a week ago he had looked at her with suspicion and sometimes even distrust. Never would he have thought that he'd one day look at his wife and see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He would have laughed at himself if that wouldn't have been such a badly timed thing right now.

He was too busy holding Elizabeth in his arms and swaying her over the dance floor, to think about the irony of it all.

"Oh, you are right," it seemed like the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She raised her gaze to meet his. Roy could see the little hint of uncertainty on her features and suddenly he was thrust back to the moment in the small chapel when they were just moments away from kissing. His eyes flickered down to her lips. They weren't painted; unlike so many of the other ladies, Elizabeth had chosen a more natural look. The pearly rose of her natural lips suited her so much better than any artificial shade of pink or red ever could. And Roy found himself wondering if they would taste the same as they had back then or if he would be able to taste the champagne on her.

"I apologize. I should have reserved my first dance for you then."

Roy simply smiled at her, having been brought out of his spell by her confession.

"Don't worry about it. You looked very graceful." he decided that instead of showing her any petty jealousy, he would instead pay her an honest compliment, in the hopes of distracting her from any guilt that she might be feeling.

"Well, I had a very talented and patient teacher," Elizabeth supplied with a chuckle.

Roy couldn't help but smile just a little wider. Apparently it had worked. He decided then, that he liked the sound of her soft laughter. He wanted to hear it again.

"Maybe he could teach me too then?" he gave her a conspiratory little quirk of his lip and raveled in the little giggle that it got him.

"I will make sure to pass on your request then."

Roy hadn't even noticed that they had come to a stop. He was lost in her amber eyes. Only when she raised an eyebrow at him did he notice that the music had stopped.

When Elizabeth stepped back and her hand slipped out of his grasp, Roy could feel the loss of her warmth immediately. She gave him an elegant bow of barely her neck, and Roy struggled to respond appropriately.

"Thank you for this dance, Elizabeth." He breathed heavily.

It was only a split second, but he could see the way Elizabeth's tongue darted out to wet her lips. Roy was transfixed by the sight.

"It was my pleasure," she supplied and then turned to rejoin the other guests and probably continue to make her round. She still had a lot of people to greet and make polite small talk with. 

Roy stood frozen to the spot, watching her leave. He wanted to stop her, to ask for another dance and to hold her in his arms again, but he simply couldn't find his voice anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was so much fun! I swear, writing this was not planned to be so... Well, Roy decided to get really jealous and to absolutely pine over his wife... I couldn't do anything to stop him!


	18. Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready to return to Central City. Riza tries not to feel like a bad hostess.

When Riza joined Roy and his sisters at the breakfast table the next morning, she was greeted with excited chatter and bright smiles. Of course the topic of the animated discussion was last night's ball. Riza took her cup of tea with a thanks to the footman and settled in to just listen to the girls discuss who had danced with what fine gentleman the longest and which of the other guests had worn the most elaborate mask. As of now the top contestants for the latter were Lord Alexander Armstrong and his mother.

"Good morning," Roy mouthed again across the table, just for her to see. 

Riza blushed at his attention. She had enjoyed the dance from the previous night maybe far more than she had claim to. And now he had privately acknowledged her presence over the very much public breakfast table. She inclined her head towards him politely and busied herself with a piece of toast and the butter. 

Normally Roy would not give her more than the customary nod of the head in the morning and instead choose to converse with his sisters or read up on the newspaper. His sudden attention threw her a bit off guard. 

"Oh Lizzy, you looked wonderful last night," Vanessa, who was seated to her left, said as she picked apart a small bunch of grapes. 

Riza smiled at her. All the sisters had looked very beautiful in their own right yesterday, so she was very flattered that they felt the need to compliment her own appearance. 

"Thank you very much. I hope you found your first official ball to be of great pleasure?"

"Oh it was a wonderful evening! Thank you very much for organizing such a grant festivity at our request. We will forever hold it in our memory," Jo sighed audibly. 

Riza had come to learn that from all the six sisters, Josephine was by far the most romantic one. She drew the most comparisons to situations from her favorite novels and was quick to be far more imaginative than was common. Riza found that a very charming trait of character. 

"If you have enjoyed yourselves then let me assure you, that this will not be the last ball you attended in my house." Riza cast a quick glance towards Roy to see if he was displeased by her statement. He did not seem to mind her invitation. "The next time I will have a ball, I will be sure to send an invitation to you and all of your sisters, who may wish to attend."

The euphoria that followed her declaration warmed Riza's heart. If the six of them were any indication of what the other sisters were like, she was looking forward to meeting each and every one of them. She was glad that Roy had such a charming, warm and loving family. But she couldn't help but wish that she could have that too. 

Before she could think any further of the matter, Breda brought her the morning post. 

Riza shifted through the letters. Most were connected to her business, some still addressed to her late father. In between all of them she found a telegram by none other than Lady Armstrong herself, who was requesting a business meeting. 

She made a mental note to reply to her right away and then started on the other correspondence. There was a letter from her lawyer informing her that Lord Bradley had become unrestful and was starting to dig around to find loopholes that would ensure that the company would be his. Riza took that as a sign that she must act soon now and that the meeting with Lady Armstrong was all the more important. 

Roy watched his wife go about her usual business while he peeled an orange and cut it up neatly. She looked so serious and in deep concentration as she went over the mail. It was quite fascinating actually. The way her brow would furrow when she read something unpleasant. Or the way she would bite on her bottom lip as she encountered a possible problem. He found himself becoming quite adept to reading her unconscious facial expressions. At least from a distance. He had to admit though, that right now she seemed to be rather unguarded. When she wasn't directly dealing with other people, Elizabeth tended to not resolve to putting on one of her masks, even if she was in company. She was aware that all the members of the table could watch her and yet she remained open. It was only when in direct interaction with people that she began to close off. Or whenever Lord Bradley was in the room.

"Anyway, I think we should go back to Central soon."

Roy was pulled from his musings by Claire's voice. 

"Pardon me?", he asked a little confused. Where had that come from all of the sudden? 

His sisters gave him a reassuring smile. 

"We really love our stay here. But we are needed at the bar. We think that it is time to start thinking about going back," Maddie said. "But not to worry. Since Lizzy was kind enough to welcome us back here whenever we want, we will be back again, we promise you Roy!"

Natalie, who was sitting on his right, leaned closer to him, in a manner that was absolutely not tolerated at any fine table and whispered under her breath:

"Yes, and wouldn't you rather be alone with your wife gain? It is still your honeymoon after all."

Roy looked at her in shock and when she started to giggle, he blushed brightly. Maybe it was time for his sisters to finally travel back home, if all they wanted to do was to tease him endlessly. They sure were insinuating the most ridiculous things. 

 

Riza had just finished the correspondence to Lady Armstrong in which she invited her to come at her earliest convenience, and went to have someone deliver it to the post when she noticed the commotion in the house.

Sheska was running around frantically and none of the girls were to be seen. The driver was readying the horses.

"Breda? What is all of this commotion?" she asked the butler when he came by with a tray of something or another.

Breda looked at her in confusion.

"Well, the Ladies Mustang are leaving with the afternoon train and are currently packing. They had voiced their intentions at the breakfast table, my lady."

Riza blinked a couple of times. She hadn't even noticed. Perhaps she had been too engrossed in her correspondence, especially that letter concerning Lord Bradley. From time to time she lost all track of her surroundings when she got too focused on something. She hoped that it hadn't been her fault that the girls wanted to go back so suddenly. Had she done something to offend either of them?

"Thank you Breda," she said and handed him her mail for Fuery to take care of.

She then made her way to the guest chambers and knocked at the door to the salon that connected all of the sisters' rooms. It was Madeline who opened the door for her.

"Oh Lizzy! Hello," the young woman smiled at her and bid her in.

Riza could hear the frantic to and fro from the other girls in their respective rooms. Dresses were being put into travel cases. Ribbons and jewelry was being gathered. Travel attire was being picked out.

"Ladies, we have company! Lizzy is here!"

The other girls didn't need a second invitation. They dropped everything they were doing and filed into the room, all in different stages of dress. Riza wanted to blush, but it seemed so natural to them. And it wasn't as if she hadn't run around the house in nothing but her shift and an apron when she was a young girl. 

"Hello Lizzy," Vanessa, who was dressed the least of them all, greeted her with a smile. "Are you finally taking a break from your work?"

Riza blushed a little. She had already feared that she had neglected her guests too much. She should have made more of an effort to make them feel welcome. And now they were leaving. 

"I apologize if I have seemed unavailable to you. It was not my intention to keep away from you," she started her apology with soft words. "I hope you know that I am very happy to have you here and that you are not leaving so suddenly because of me."

The girls were all looking at each other in confusion before they burst out into loud fits of laughter. Riza looked a little lost in between the girls, clearly not getting the amusement of the situation. 

"Oh Lizzy!" Madeline exclaimed and threw herself against Riza, wrapping her into a fierce hug. That was all it took for the others to follow suit. Now Riza found herself entangled in a myriad of arms and hands, held close by all of them. 

"Of course it wasn't you! Don't worry, we know that you have a lot of responsibilities..."

"You've been a wonderful hostess!"

"You thought we didn't like it here?"

Claire let go of her first, disentangling herself from the others to shoot Riza a kind smile.

"We all are needed at the bar you know? Of course we wish to stay longer but we a have to get back some time."

Riza breathed a sigh of relief which had the effect that the girls hugged her even tighter, squealing in absolute delight over her peril and assuring her that they loved her already.

It almost felt like she was part of their sisterhood. Riza closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of having so many loving sisters. It was the most beautiful feeling, even if it was just a fantasy.

"You must visit us in Central soon!"

"Yes, tell Roy that the next time he comes home he is to bring you with him, or we won't let him into the house!"

Riza chuckled in delight. The thought of the girls barricading the bar and waiting for their brother to bring her was hilarious and she must admit that she enjoyed it a little bit, mean spirited as it probably was.

"Of course. I will do that."


	19. The Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is formally introduced to Lady Armstrong and Mister Miles. Olivier is not impressed.

When Roy had left with the girls to see them to their train, the silence that remained was almost suffocating to Riza. She had grown accustomed to the laughter in the air and the general life that the girls brought into the halls of her home. And now even Roy had gone - albeit only for a few hours. It was still an eerie loneliness that was beginning to crawl under Riza's skin. She never would have thought that she would get used to having other people in her house that quickly, when for years she had lived in hiding in her own home.

So when Roy returned from the train station that evening and the two of them took supper together, she almost felt a sense of relief. 

They were only politely conversing, there was no laughter or loud giggling. It was just them, Roy telling Riza about the full goodbye at the train station, and Riza listening to him speak about his sisters.

"Would you tell me more about your other sisters?"

Roy looked up from his soup his eyes big. Had she really inquired after the rest of his family? After the women she hadn't even met before? Riza's interest in Roy's life took him a little bit by surprise. No one had ever thought to ask about his personal life. Not even Solaris had been very keen on getting to know his life circumstances. In fact she had never asked about him at all. He hadn't noticed at the time being, way too busy chasing after her and her affections to really notice.

And here was his wife - even if only in name - a woman who should have no interest in the going on of a brothel, asking him about his sisters. So he told her.

He told her about Charlotte and her love for the finer arts, her talent for portraits and that sometimes she would spent more time sketching a customer than laying with him.

He told her about Mary who had once been a fallen girl, but had left with her son not too long ago, having married a kind baker who loved her dearly.

He told her about Luise, who was prone to anger but fiercely protective and never held a grudge for long.

He told her stories from each and ever one of them, and how they had each influenced his upbringing. He didn't even notice how long he had been talking when the clock struck ten and they realized that the table had been cleared right underneath their noses.

Riza looked as surprised as Roy did when they came out of their conservation.

"Thank you for telling me all this. You really have a fascinating family, Roy."

He almost blushed at her words. She broke the spell by rising from the table. Although she did so gently and elegantly, the slight sound the chair made when it scraped over the floor was still a pain in Roy's ears. He wondered why he was so concentrated on the sounds she made. Like the way the silk of her gloves swished when she slid them back onto her hands.

"Thank you for listening," he countered with a smile.

He felt the strong need to offer her his arm. But as expected she brushed past him without as much as a glance in his direction. If his sisters were still here they would now sit in a drawing room and talk or play music. He would be able to converse with her for at least another hour, usually two to three. But as they didn't have company she took the opportunity to call it a night.

He kissed her hand as usual when she bid him goodnight and stared after her leaving form. Now that was an aspect he hadn't thought that he would miss about having his sisters close.

 

Two days later had Riza preparing herself in the most immaculate way. She had received word from Lady Armstrong that the Lady and Mister Miles would be coming over for tea and a business meeting today.

She had been nervous about said visit ever since she had received the telegram, and had spent the most of the time since going through all possible books and contracts concerning Lord Bradley's partnership. She had had frequent conversations on the phone with her attorney and had been practically cooped up in her office, taking most meals at a small side table in said office.

As such she had not seen much of Roy in quite a long time, so when she had finally finished making herself as presentable as possible and had entered the designated drawing room, where the tea would be served, she was surprised to walk in on him reading some kind of journal.

"Ah, hello Elizabeth. You look very nice."

Riza flushed. She hadn't been prepared to have her husband present at all. In fact, she had completely forgotten to make any kind of excuses for the missed meals. Guilt flared up in her chest. She knew all too well what it felt like to forever wait on someone who was always, always just too busy. Although she didn't see a reason for him to even wait around for her at all. 

 

"Hello Roy," she said reluctantly. "I am sorry for having been so..."

"Busy?"

"Yes. Busy. I shouldn't have hidden myself in the office all day. That is... Not usually me."

She was all too surprised at the nervous chuckle that Roy gave her in response. She noted the dark gray slacks and his very appropriate attire. He almost looked like he had been living in her house for years. Like he belonged here and she couldn't imagine having him anywhere else.

"Don't worry please. I completely understand. But I was thinking... I used to be your father's apprentice. I still have a lot of knowledge about your company... And I have a few connections myself. So if there is anything I could help you with... Even if it is just going through books and contracts for inconsistencies... I would be very glad to help."

Riza stared at him in surprise. Of all things she hadn't thought that he would offer her his assistance. She had completely put it behind her, that he had any knowledge about her father's business at all. She had accepted this fight against Bradley's Goliath and had been prepared to do it completely alone. And then there was her husband, her absolutely unpredictable husband, who offered to help her. Just like that.

"I..."

Before she could get any other words in, Breda announced that Lady Armstrong and Mister Miles had arrived.

Whatever else Riza had wanted to say to Roy died on her lips. Her nervousness returned with full force.

"Please send them in."

 

Roy wasn't enjoying this at all. Although he had gotten a glimpse of Lady Armstrong at the ball, he hadn't talked to the woman at all. And now that he was finally faced with her for the first time, he wasn't sure both of them would make it out of this house alive. 

Upon meeting him, she had given him a hard, long stare. Her piercing blue eyes had all but drilled themselves through his skull and the corner of her mouth had dropped down considerably. 

"Lady Armstrong," he acknowledged her first, as per custom. She hadn't warmed up to him at all.

She growled out his name between her teeth and then proceeded to giving him the cold shoulder, turning right back towards Elizabeth. Roy had been left with Mister Miles then. The white haired man gave him a stoic, look but something in his crimson eyes seemed apologetic. 

"Mister Mustang. It is good to see you again."

Roy took the offered hand reluctantly, but forced himself to give the man a smile. He was being sociable and polite at least. The very opposite of his companion. 

"Likewise. I hope you had a good journey, Misterr Miles?"

The man nodded. Their handshake lasted as long as was socially expected, not a single moment longer or shorter. They then sat down at a small table, while tea was being served. 

"I expect we are going to be talking over our options in your study then, Lady Elizabeth?" Lady Armstrong asked without warning. She was giving Roy a side glance. Her cold blue eyes looked even more piercing when turned like this. 

Roy knew that she did not wish him to attend their business meeting. He knew when he wasn't wanted. But he had offered Elizabeth to help her, so he would try his best to stick around. And he wanted to see what she would do. 

 

"Yes Lady Armstrong. We will go over everything that we can use to our advantage and anything that can be used against us too. My husband used to be my father's apprentice. I am sure he has some interesting insights into the business that none of us could think of."

At that the blonde ice queen all but glared at Roy who suddenly didn't seem to mind all that much anymore. Elizabeth had taken his side, even though it was very clear to everyone involved that Lady Armstrong did neither approve of him, nor did she want him anywhere near her negotiations. Roy fought the very childish urge to stick his tongue out at Lady Armstrong. 

So this was how the four of them ended up in Elizabeth's study, combing through books and arguing back and forth. Roy finally got the basic situation down. Elizabeth wanted to get rid of Lord Bradley entirely. But the good Lord Bradley had a hold of a major share of the company and he provided the factories with steel. Even though his steel mines were being financed by Elizabeth's fortune, the deeds were all in his name. He would have to be bought out, but that would cost a large sum and there were contractual obligations put on Elizabeth forbidding her to just replace him. Because in case of a buyout the government would end up in custody of those very shares for a long time, making it impossible for Elizabeth to proceed with her business. And seeing that Lord Bradley had very powerful friends in the government, he would do his best to completely freeze her assets, rendering her penniless over the course of five years and then making it possible to claim the rest of the company for himself for a fraction of the actual worth. 

So basically Elizabeth's hands were tied and the only thing she could hope for, was for Bradley to lose interest, which would never happen of course. 

"So, Mister Mustang. Please bestow on us your grand knowledge of the company to ensure your wife's success. We are ready for it, any time now."

Roy would have liked nothing more than to come up with a decent plan, but he had nothing. He was reluctant to admit it but there was nothing else he could do about it.

"As of this moment I sadly do not have a solution to this problem. Yet."

"I didn't think so," Lady Armstrong sneered.


	20. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy receives unexpected news from Central Headquarters, that change both his and Riza's life.

Two days after the disastrous meeting with Lady Armstrong and her attorney had Roy and Elizabeth sitting at breakfast together again. Elizabeth hadn't been down the day before, taking her breakfast in bed as was quite normal for married women to do. Sheska had whispered to him that the lady of the house hadn't felt very well, citing a headache. Roy had suspected that Elizabeth had spent most of the night endlessly trying to find a way to get rid of the Bradley problem. She probably had been up way into the wee hours of the night and had simply not had the strength to get up. His suspicions had been confirmed when he had taken his lunch and Elizabeth had come in a little late - and she had looked tired and without much strength. It had hurt him to see her like this, but to his relief she had recovered by the time they had supper.

So when Elizabeth was punctual for their breakfast this morning, Roy was ecstatic. He smiled at her and wished her a good morning.

"Good morning, Roy," Elizabeth smiled back.

They shared a long look and and for a few moments all they did was to take each other in. Roy noted that Elizabeth's cheeks had regained most of their usual color. She had been unbearably pale throughout the whole day previously. Her hair was in a lose chignon at the base of her neck and she was wearing a light blue dress that complimented her complexion. It wasn't the first time that Roy admired that Elizabeth did not don the usual black attire that was so usual for women to be worn after the death of a family member. He remembered the black dress from the funeral. It overpowered her fair coloring. Thank God that she was permitted the usual colors after having just gotten married. 

"I am glad to see you up and feeling better," he admitted as he spread some marmelade onto his toast. Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and neatly spread her napkin on her lap.

"I apologize for leaving you to yourself yesterday. I was not feeling well-"

"Don't." he hurried to say. Elizabeth looked at him apprehensively and Roy noticed that he might have come across as too harsh. "I mean, there is no need to apologize for anything. I understand. I am just glad that you are feeling better again. I was a little worried."

The way Elizabeth looked at him now, so open and honest, made him think that he had severely misjudged her. He had been worried about the masks that she wore, thinking she was lying to him, when all she had apparently done, was to just protect herself from another man that now had power over her. But he realized that sometime between their wedding and now, she must have started to trust him enough to apparently drop all of her masks in front of him.

"I apologize..."

"Please," he said. "Please don't. There is nothing to apologize for, really."

He gave her an earnest smile. His fingertips tingled and he realized that all he wanted to do right now was to lean closer and take her hand in his. Why did this table have to be so long? He would never be able to reach her, no matter how far he leaned.

For a long time neither of them said anything. They weren't paying any attention to their breakfast anymore. If they had, they'd have noticed that the tea in their cups had gone cold and that the toast on their plates had gone soggy with the cold wet butter spread upon it.

Roy felt his dry lips. He was enthralled by her presence and he was struggling to find the words to carry on this conversation. But nothing came to mind.

The spell between them was finally broken when Breda brought in the morning post. He didn't comment on the obviously tense situation between the pair, but silently placed the small tray holding Elizabeth's letters in front of her. Her amber eyes flicked down, taking in the sender of the small stack of letters when suddenly they shot up again and came to a rest on Roy. Roy wanted to ask her what was wrong, why she was staring at him like that, when he noticed that Breda was placing another tray in front of him. It held a single letter, addressed to Seargant Roy Mustang.

He stared at it. It had come from Central headquarters.

Roy lifted his gaze to meet Elizabeth's confused stare. She didn't have to ask. With nervous hands Roy took the letter opener to its use and sliced open the envelope. He didn't bother breaking the dark red wax seal. This was the quickest way.

He felt Elizabeth's eyes on himself as his gaze darted over the carefully written words. They had been machine typed but at the end of the letter stood the signature of his commanding officer.

Roy swallowed a lump in his throat.

His hands holding the letter, slowly came to a rest on the table in front of him. They were shaking.

"I am being ordered to the front. I have to report to Central City by Friday."

 

Riza felt like she had been slapped in the face. Roy was going away. He was leaving for the southern front in a mere matter of days and there is nothing she could do about it. Neither of them had heard anything on the radio or read anything in the papers that would have warned them. It came out of nowhere. Roy had explained to her, that sometimes the military kept things under wraps on purpose. Keeping the civilians ignorant wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They had a right to a peaceful life. That was after all, what the military was protecting. The normal and peaceful lives of the people. If they knew about every little battle how would they ever be able to live their lives?

But to Riza it sounded like nothing but excuses. She was deeply afraid for her husband. She had never had to deal with his position before. Ever since Roy Mustang had come back into her life he had been just Roy - the boy who once worked for her father and was kind enough to marry her because she had asked him to.

As Roy gathered his most important belongings and polished his uniform., Riza took it upon herself to help him clean his weapons. She had enough knowledge about them due to the things Sig had taught her. She wanted to be of use for once.

Neither of them knew exactly what to say to the other. So their hours together were spent in tense silence. She wished it could be more comfortable. She wished that she knew what to say to him, how to give him hope and strength. But she was at a loss. She wasn't strong enough for him. And she despised herself for her weakness. It took them the whole day to make all of the necessary preparations.

Dinner that night was as quiet as the whole day had been. They took their supper in silence, still unsure of what to say. Neither of them could stop worrying long enough to make time for conversation. Only when they bid each other good night did they even speak.

This time it was Roy who brushed past Riza without a word. As she watched him leave the room, she noticed just how tense his shoulders were set.

 

Roy started the day of his departure as tense as he had ended the previous night. When he rose, his suitcases had already been taken out and loaded into the coach. He got dressed into his uniform for the first time in weeks. The blue wool felt heavy on his shoulders. And although the uniform had been cleaned properly, it smelled foreign to him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and the young soldier staring back at him was a stranger. He had grown rather used to his short life as a civilian, wearing grey suits and felted hats, his wife at his side when they ventured outside.

The dance they had shared at the ball seemed to have happened decades ago. He didn't even remember how she had felt pressed up against his chest, encircled in his arms. Maybe he was over romanticizing the experience but who could fault him? He didn't know when he would be back.

As he walked down the stairs and passed the empty dining room, he knew that Elizabeth would not be taking her breakfast outside of bed again. He suppressed a heavy sigh. He did not have much time before he had to leave. Mrs Curtis had packed him a lunch bag the previous day and it would also have to be his breakfast. He wished he could at least say goodbye to his wife, but it was clear to him that she either did not feel well enough, or did not want to see him off. Either way, he could understand her.

Walking through the hall, he almost bumped into Breda. The butler was quick to recover however and greeted him accordingly.

"Good morning sir," he said.

Roy could see that the set of Brenda's mouth was more grim than usual. He felt a little spark of hopeful joy that he would be missed a little bit at least.

"The coach is already packed up and waiting out front. If you please, we are ready for you."

Roy nodded. He didn't ask after Elizabeth. It would be ill advised to point out that the mistress of the house, his own wife, was absent on his day of departure. He did not want to put her or her servants through that.

He took his hat and coat from Breda and wished the man good bye.

"Good bye, sir. Please come back to us in one piece."

Roy gave him a dark chuckle. 

"Thank you Breda. I will try my best."

Breda nodded, bowed respectfully and then gave him a salute. For a split second, Roy allowed a smile onto his features, before taking a final breath and stepping outside the doorway.

 

"Please, Lady Elizabeth. I assure you that the wheels are perfectly intact and the horses are saddled correctly."

"I don't know Edward, that bolt here looks awfully insecure."

"My lady I swear to you that the coach is safe to ride in."

Roy stared in wild astonishment at the scene that greeted him. Elizabeth, clad in her traveling clothes was kneeling on the ground next to the coach, closely inspecting each and every little part of it. She had removed one of her leather gloves and was currently examining the wheels. Her hat was slightly off kilter. She must have been crawling around the carriage for a while now. One look at Edward, their footman, and his near desperate expression, practically pleading his lady to see some reason, confirmed his suspicion.

Had Roy not been so flabbergasted, he would have smiled at the sight. As it was however, he was too stunned to see the humor in the situation. He had thought that Elizabeth was still in bed. He had thought she would not want to see him, whether because she was afraid and terrified or because she didn't care for the military very much. He had seen her around other soldiers and she never seemed very fond of them.

But here she was, obsessively checking the only thing that she had any control over, making sure it was as safe as humanly possible.

"Elizabeth!" he called out to her as he made his way over. The unexpected sound of his voice must have surprised her, for she suddenly rose from her crouching position and promptly hit her head at the underside of the coach, knocking the hat off her head and sending it flying to the ground.

"Ouch," she let out a small yelp and now Roy's face broke out into a broad grin, as he finally realized the hilarity of the situation.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" he asked as he bent down, picking up her hat and then helped her up.

Elizabeth held the back of her head with her naked hand, gently rubbing over the sore spot.

"Good morning," she muttered, clearly in pain. Roy looked at her sheepishly and pressed her hat into her arms.

"I had Mrs Curtis pack us some breakfast," she said in her most dignified voice, slipping on her glove again and making an attempt at ignoring the embarrassing situation. "Some boiled eggs, toast with marmalade and a bit of fruit. I thought we could eat it on the ride to the train station."

Roy's eyes widened. So she was going to see him off - all the way to the train station. His heart skipped a beat. First he thought she was avoiding him, only to see her up and awake way before him, waiting for him, and now she even wanted to accompany him to the train station. The anxiety in his chest made room for a spark of joy.

"That sounds wonderful."

 

Saying goodbye to Elizabeth turned out to be harder than he had ever imagined. Roy stood ready at the platform. The ride in the coach had been mostly spent with the demolishing of the packed breakfast, so they didn't have to speak to fill the silence. But now that they were actually standing at the platform, with the train waiting behind him and only precious moments to go, it dawned on them that this was their good bye.

Neither knew what to say.

The train whistled, indicating the five minute warning.

"Thank you for seeing me off..." Roy finally managed.

Riza tried her best to give him a smile. She didn't feel like smiling. All she wanted to do was break down crying and beg him not to go.

"Of course." was all that she managed under a choke.

The raw emotion in her voice gave Roy the courage that he needed. If she was this sad to see him leave then surely she was not completely apathic towards him, right?

"Will you write me?" he asked, his voice unsure.

"I will." she said.

Roy allowed himself a relieved smile. At least he had something to look forward to.

"Thank you."

He grabbed his suitcase and made ready to board the train. He had taken exactly three steps when he heard her voice. 

"Wait!"

Roy turned around towards her. He gave her an inquisitive look.

"Please come back safe."

She was so close all of the sudden. Roy's heart hammered against his ribs, threatening to break through his chest.

"Of course," he promised. At this point it was almost painful to keep the smile on his face.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, grabbed him by the shoulders and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. He imagined that she was trying to aim for his cheek, but missed. Either way, he gave her an honest smile.

"I will be seeing you again soon, Elizabeth. I promise."

"You better!" she called as he had already gotten onto the train. "You owe me another seven years!"

Although he could clearly hear the sob in her voice, he laughed at that. Leave it to her to make him feel guilty about dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Who saw this coming? *hides under a rock*


	21. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza write each other as often as they can. They learn a lot about each other and they discover a common enemy...

_ November 8th, 1889 _

 

_ My dear Elizabeth, _

 

_ I am writing you these lines from the confinement of the barracks. I have reported to Central headquarters, as was requested. Together with 300 other soldiers from all over Amestris I have been put into the barracks until we leave for South City on Monday morning. I meant to go by the bar and say hello to the sisters, for you as much as for my sake. But regretfully there has not been time for that. I will write to them as well, so if you find yourself in Central City please visit them for me?  _

_ The barracks seem even smaller and more confining than I can remember. At least Hughes isn't being deployed. I have had a discussion with my superior officer, General Hakuro about that.  _

_ I already miss the smell of the misty woods in the morning. I hope this letter finds you well and that my words are not inconveniencing you. I know it is far too soon to be writing you. You do not have to feel compressed to write me back already. But if you do find it in your heart, I would be forever grateful for a few lines from you.  _

_ I also want to express my regret that I will not, in fact, be of help to you as I promised. But I can do my best. If you need any advice on the matter-- don't hesitate to ask me. I will gladly help.  _

_ I thank you for everything.  _

 

_ Roy  _

  
  
  
  


_ November 22, 1889 _

  
  


_ Dear Roy,  _

 

_ I beg you to not feel guilty at all. I was glad to receive word from you so soon. When this letter reaches you, you will have arrived in South City a long time ago, I know that. Your letter arrived just today. It frustrates me that the mail is taking so long at the moment. But I shall think of you every day and write you often.  _

_ I have had two meetings with Lady Armstrong since we have said goodbye. I cannot rely to you what we spoke of - for fear that other eyes might see. Eyes, that are not meant to see. So please do not take my silence in the matter as a personal slight. _

_ I would love nothing more than to travel to Central City and visit your family. I am sure they miss you as much as you miss them. _

_ Ever since you and your sisters left the house hasn't been the same. It has become eerily quiet. I miss our breakfasts together.  _

_ Please hold onto the promise you made me and come back safe.  _

 

_ Elizabeth  _

  
  
  
  


_ December 09 1889 _

 

_ Dearest Elizabeth,  _

 

_ I gave you a promise and I will hold onto that as tightly as I can. I am a man of my word after all. We have been moved-- where I am not at freedom to tell you for now-- but the south is stony and grey. I am sure that by now the radio stations and the newspapers are full of news from the war.  _

_ We have not seen serious battle yet, but I fear it is only a matter of time.  _

_ Breakfast in the south is a very boring affair. We don't even have tea. Watered down coffee and porridge is the best we can look forward to in the mornings before we march out. Please tell Mrs Curtis that I shall never again, be ungrateful about anything she sends out. Even if she burns my eggs on purpose.  _

_ I know that you are fighting your very own battles back at home. I wish you all the strength to win them. I know you can. _

_ There are no roosters here. No birds to wake us in the mornings. Just storms and hail and rain. I miss the way you would play the piano when you thought nobody was around to hear. _

 

_ Roy _

  
  
  
  


_ December 30th 1889 _

 

_ Dear Roy, _

 

_ It is Yuletide and Mister Curtis brought in the biggest pine tree he could move. I invited your sisters to come and decorate it with me. This time it was only Vanessa and Madeline who were able to come. Apparently the bar is very busy during the holidays. We spent a lot of time in the kitchen, making mulled wine. I attached a photo of them in front of our pine tree. Don't you think we did a good job?  _

_ We have practiced a few traditional yuletide songs on the piano. Once you come back, we shall play and sing them for you, if you please.  _

_ I have attached to this letter a box of traditional cookies, Vanessa told me you like the ones with nutmeg and allspice. They were made with the sole wish of you coming home soon.  _

_ Tomorrow I will meet with Lady Armstrong again. Your sisters are already looking forward to spending the day in the city, wandering the market and trying the yuletide specialties of the south east. I sincerely hope that next year you will be here and experience them too. The sugared almonds and other confectionaries sure will be to your liking. _

_ Mrs Curtis was very pleased to hear that you miss her cooking and appreciate it all the more now. She promised to no longer oversalt your mashed potatoes. I did not even know that she was trying to poison you. You should have said something. _

_ There is a stocking with your name on it hanging from the fireplace. Please make sure to come back and collect its contents soon.  _

_ Each night we light the candles, we send out a prayer for your safety. So please honor that and be sure to be careful and not charge into battle without thought.  _

 

_ Your faithful Elizabeth  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ February 2nd 1890 _

  
  


_ My dearest, _

 

_ The battles are bad. I don't know when you will be able to write me anymore. I get that you cannot answer my letters right away anymore. The battles have become more frequent. I have seen things. And you are far away, thank God for that. I do not wish this hell upon you. _

_ I thank you for the picture and for the cookies too. They have long gone. I found them to be very delicious and the comrades I shared them with think so too. They keep congratulating me on my dutiful wife. Please take their praise and think of it as earned. You deserve all of it. _

_ I wish you were here. Or to be more precise I wish I could be there with you. I miss the mansion and your presence in it. I miss our discussions. I miss the way you would hold a conversation. I miss not only Mrs Curtis cooking, but also the company you provided. I miss you. _

 

_ Faithfully yours, _

_ Roy _

  
  
  


_ April 23rd 1890 _

  
  


_ Dear Roy,  _

 

_ We are very glad to hear from you. Your last letter has been way too long. I can assure you that we are praying for your safe return each day.  _

_ The gardens are now filled with flowers and the trees are white and in bloom. You will find a few pressed blossoms enclosed in the envelope, I hope their presence will be of some comfort to you.  _

_ I have had many a tea and discussion with Lady Armstrong and Mister Miles. Even though ours is a relationship of business, their company has been valuable to me. I have even found in Mister Miles a worthy opponent in chess.  _

_ I hope you will be home before the trees are no longer in bloom. They are so beautiful and you should see them.  _

 

_ Your faithful Elizabeth  _

  
  


_ June 16th 1890 _

 

_ My dearest,  _

 

_ I thank you for your words. They help me get through yet another day and make sure that I survive to see tomorrow. I am so sorry that I missed the trees in their full blossom.  _

_ The south has become hot and damp. The air is incredibly thick here. I miss the slight breeze that would sometimes go through the gardens. Are the roses still in bloom? I keep thinking about you sitting in the rose garden and reading a book, like you did when you were but a little girl. I wish to see you like that. _

_ I want to thank you for the pressed flowers. When I hold them against my nose and concentrate very hard, I can almost smell the gardens. _

_ I am glad that you have found companionship and a worthy opponent. I did not know that you still played chess. Would you let me have the honor of a match when I come back? _

_ I have met Hughes on the battlefield. Never in my life have I been so sad to see a friend. I had hoped that he would have been able to stay home. He keeps up both of our spirits by telling tales of his lovely wife Gracia. From what I remember about the ball, I would like to imagine that the two of you would make a fine pair of friends. _

_ I must go now, they're calling for dinner and I am hoping to get more than just a ladle full of porridge. I cannot stand porridge anymore. _

 

_ Yours, Roy _

  
  


_ August, 19th 1890 _

 

_ Dear Roy, _

 

_ I promise you that porridge has been banned from the house. We have made it a whole ceremony. Mrs Curtis cooked a large pot of porridge-- the last to ever be made in her kitchen. We then dressed in formal black attire and each got a spoon. Edward had the honor of carrying the still steaming pot of offensive contents outside while all of us followed in a line. Mrs Rockbell read the charges that we pressed against the dish. Then Breda gave the order and everyone dug in with their spoons and flung the porridge as far as they could. Mrs Curtis won by a landslide. She is now the official holder of the title 'Heroine of the Porridge War'. _

_ So you will be pleased to find that there will never be any porridge to be found in this house. _

_ Please let Mister Hughes know that we have included him in our daily prayers. _

_ As for your proposal, I am expecting at least a glove thrown at my feet and a heated declaration of war before I will consider you a worthy opponent.  _

_ I will be traveling to Central City for a few days to meet with Lady Armstrong. I will be a guest in her house during my stay, but I will visit your sisters again. They have kindly offered to take me on a tour through the city and will make sure that I won't get lost. They have also offered to show me your childhood bedroom but I respectfully declined, as I imagine you would not want me to see your childhood toys and embarrass you with that.  _

_ Tell Mister Hughes that he is to make sure you stay safe as I am sure you are protecting him in turn.  _

_ The cherries in the trees have become sweet enough to make a pie with them. Mrs Curtis and I have been making marmalade by the pound, and I will be taking some of it to your sisters.  _

_ I miss our breakfasts.  _

 

_ Your Faithful Elizabeth  _

  
  


_ October 3rd, 1890 _

 

_ Dear Roy,  _

 

_ Your last letter must have gotten lost in the mail. It has been so long since we last heard from you. The battles are now a daily topic in the newspapers. It frightens us all. _

_ Your sisters probably already sent you letters about my stay in Central City but I will give you a brief recollection from my side.  _

_ I have never spent such a long time in the city and I must admit, it is very grande. I have come to like all of your sisters a great deal but I must admit that Vanessa and Madeline have come closest to me by now. They took me to see the gardens and we fed pigeons together. I think they were half frightened and half amused when I told them that at home we would sometimes shoot pigeons and make them into a good supper.  _

_ Central City certainly contains the most beautiful water fountains. Is it true that you fell into one of them as a child and cried for help, crying you were drowning, when the water didn't even reach your hips? Madeline certainly painted a vivid picture of that story, saying that you despise water.  _

_ Of the 16 glasses of marmalade I brought with me, 10 were gone by the time I left. Your sisters certainly love their sweets. I will have to bring more next time.  _

_ I had lunch with Mister Miles in that lovely restaurant you spoke of the one time, and I must say that their duck is delightful. I thank you for the recommendation.  _

_ Lady Armstrong and I have come to see each other quite friendly. You will see a lot more of her once you come back. I hope I am not overstepping any boundaries when I hope that once you come back you will spent some time in Dublith. Of course you are still free to choose to go back to Central. Whatever you choose, we all hope that you will come home safe. _

 

_ Your faithful Elizabeth  _

  
  


_ November 16th, 1890 _

 

_ Dearest Roy,  _

 

_ It has been too long since we last heard from you. You have been away for almost a year now and we are still holding out hope that you will return to us in time for this Yuletide. _

_ We heard about the blockade and that your rations are getting scarce. We think of you each day. Please make it through. Do not give up. You have a home to come back to, loving sisters who are waiting to pull you into their arms again. _

_ As per your unspoken request I have made a visit to Mrs Gracia Hughes. She is truly a kind and wonderful woman. She told me that Mr Hughes has been reassigned to another batallion and is no longer fighting at your side. I am sorry that you have lost the contact to your friend, but know that he is well. In his last letter to her he praised her spinach quiche. She also told me that while Hughes may wax poetry about her to you, you have not been silent on me either. Now I am quite interested in what you had to say about me. _

_ Please come back soon so that you can tell me. _

 

_ Yours faithfully, Elizabeth _

  
  
  


_ December 2nd 1890 _

  
  


_ Dearest Roy, _

 

_ I have not the strength to write more than these few lines but please know that I am speaking from my heart. _

_ Please come home. _

 

_ Elizabeth  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The enemy being porridge. I am sorry, please don't hate me!


	22. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza is determined to find out what happened to her husband. And where better to start than in Central City?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I am back with another chapter... And what can I say? The plot thickens... (even if it does so slowly....)

Riza stepped off the train and immediately the cold and crisp December wind struck her across the face. She drew her coat around herself tighter and made her way across the platform.  
The other people around her were rushing in all possible directions. She found herself swimming in a sea of different fur coats, families traveling across the whole country to be together, children struggling free of the grip their mothers and nannies had on them, to admire the beautifully decorated shop windows and decked out streets.  
Central City during Yuletide was a beautiful sight to behold. Wherever she looked, she saw lights and decorations made from dried fruits and flowers. There were candles lit everywhere and the most delicious smells in the air.  
One wouldn't even know that there was a war going on. But she had no patience for the lavish decorations this time. She was on her way to Madame Christmas bar.

She had been on the train nearly all day, the cold winter weather making it necessary for them to make even longer stops in each station to fill up with coal and to let the passengers fill up their stomachs with water and warm tea or even food from the station restaurant.

Riza was more than anxious to get to Central. 

It had been way too many months since she had heard back from Roy. Their correspondence wasn't the fastest, but usually he sent her a letter at least every two months. And he hadn't written since June. Riza and the whole Hawkeye household were worried to say the least. She had still posted her letters to him regularly, trying to sound as carefree as possible, just in case his letters were just not coming through to her. But after more than half a year of him not responding, she was determined to find out what had happened to him.

A part of her was hoping that he simply decided that writing to her wasn’t worth his time and effort. Of course that would hurt her, but it was by far the best scenario. Young and dashing soldier Roy who had found himself a sweet-heart that held his attention and love and no longer had the time and mind to write to his wife, that he only ever married on paper. She wished desperately for it to be true.

Nothing would make her happier then to come to Madame Christmas Bar and have the sisters laugh off her worries and show her the huge stack of letters he had written to them, all stemming from the last couple of weeks alone. How he would wax poetics about his beautiful lover that made him happy and how he would sheepishly ask them not to say anything to his wife, for fear of hurting her pride.

But that was not what he would do to her. He would not have her worry about him unnecassarily. That was a cruelty that Roy Mustang was incapable of. He had written her very heartfelt lines over the last year, each letter becoming more open and more intimate. He had confessed to missing her along with his quiet life at her estate. She had come to learn a lot about her husband, things and thoughts that plagued his mind she never dared to dream of.

Why would he speak so intimately to her just to drop her and completely stop writing her without warning?

So of course she was afraid that the worst had happened. She couldn't even imagine what she would do if something had happened to him and he wouldn't be coming back. Her whole future depended on his wellbeing. But other than that, he was a very important part of her life. She didn't want to lose him. He had become very dear to her and the thought of maybe never seeing him again was unbearable to her. True, he had only lived with her for a few weeks but ever since he had left for the front the house had become gloomy. She missed him. She worried a lot. She just wanted him back.

Finding a coach to the bar was not a hard thing to do. The streets were busy, but apparently there were enough coaches on the streets to provide transport for all the out of town visitors.

Riza clutched her suitcase tightly to her during the whole ride. It was less because she was afraid that something might happen to her luggage and more the fact that she needed to hold onto something for fear of losing herself otherwise. 

After what felt like an eternity she finally arrived at the bar. It was still closed, seeing that it was the late morning and only a few of the girls would be up already. But she knocked on the wooden door anyway. It took a few moments before the door finally opened. 

"Lizzy!" Josephine exclaimed and ripped open the door all the way. Riza didn't even have time to put down her suitcase before she was wrapped into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Jo nearly sobbed into her shoulder.

Riza found herself returning the tight hold on the brown haired woman. Her arms slid around her back and pressed her flush against her chest. She was warm against Riza's cold cheeks.

"It's good to see you too," Riza whispered.

She was ushered in and put onto a chair in the kitchen before she could even protest. Jo called down the other girls and one of them started a pot of tea. It wasn’t the first time that Riza was visiting the girls. But it felt very different from the last time that she had been here.

Back in the spring time they had been a lot more joyous and carefree. There had been indistinct chatter coming from different rooms and laughter hung in the air. That had been when Roy’s letters were still a frequent thing. They had even compared what he wrote them to the words he sent her with giggling fits and copious amounts of sparkling cider.

Today the women around her felt gloomy, their hearts hevier, even though they seemedto be happy to have her visit.

Riza took in the smells of oak and wood, whiskey and other spirits, the perfume that still lingered on most of the girls, but also the smells of bread rolls, soap and mint oils. Especially Jo smelled like ink and paper, whereas Madeline carried the scent of tea and biscuits on her.

"So you still haven't heard from him either?" Vanessa asked her in a small voice. Her large eyes seemed hollowed out and dull - a far cry from the pretty care-free young woman that Riza had been introduced to shortly after she had been married.

She tried to force a smile onto her features, but she failed miserably. The small light of hope inside her that whispered that maybe he had written to his sisters since they had last talked, died quietly.

"No. Not a word since June."

None of the girls spoke for a while. They all just sat there, quietly looking at the floor. The tea in their cups slowly cooled down, while the bisquits in the middle of the table stayed untouched. It seemed that they all collectively had lost their appetite.

"You don't think he's...", Vanessa’s voice was even smaller now. The very thought of what she was about to say paining her deeply.

"Shut up, Vanessa! Of course he isn't dead! He just can't write back... Or his letters don't make it!"

So the girls were just as worried as she was. That was clear. If possible, Riza’s heart broke even more. She had hoped (although of course she had known better) that he had met someone or just realized that he didn't want to be with her anymore and was avoiding contact until he could make it official. But of course not. Of course Roy wouldn't do that to her. He was a loyal friend. He wouldn't abandon her like that. 

"Is there anything we could do?" Riza found herself asking. She would do anything to get word of him. Gracia was still receiving word from her husband. She would have helped her, but Hughes no longer knew about Roy's whereabouts. They had to find another way. 

"Madame is trying to find him too... But the unofficial ways are too crowded as of now. It takes too long. And since she is not officially his mother she cannot appeal to the military directly. Only immediate family can open up an investigation..."

 

"Lizzy! You are Roy's wife! You can demand the military to tell you where he is or at least if he is still alive! You can appeal to his commanding officer and start up an investigation.", Jo suddenly cried out. “It may be a long shot... but if you can prove your claim on Roy then they will have to help you! They cannot turn you away then!”

Riza looked at the girls and saw the hope glimmering in their eyes. She responded in kind. So she could ask the military to give to her her husband's whereabouts? She would certainly do that. She would march down to Central headquarters if she needed to and set the whole place on fire if need be. She would find out what happened to her husband.

A strange energy went through the room and it was like the girls had come to life again. Half cold tea was downed quickly, replaced by a fresh pot as they formed a plan.

“You have to get all your papers immediately!”

“Time is of the essence, who knows where that idiot boy is and how desperately he needs help!”

“If you send for your documents today, they will be here soon, right?”

“Whe have had a phone installed— you can call your attourney’s office right away!”

The enthusiasm and positive energy radiating from the girls seemed to spark new life in Riza as well. She could do it. She would find out what happened to Roy and hopefully, she would bring him home.

 

Riza was stunned to find out that her husband's immediate superior had been transferred in the time between last November and now. A mere few days after first arriving at the bar, she had marched into Central headquarters and had demanded all information she could gather on Roy. Armed with her birth certificate and the marriage license of her and Roy nobody could be in the way of her and the information she wanted to get. It had been a near miracle that Mister Marcoh had been so quick in sending her the needed papers. That success had spurred her on greatly. But that would be all she would be able to accomplish in Central City. Much to her surprise, she learned that at his time of deployment Roy had answered to a General Grumman. And that since late July the good general was now serving in East city. 

Riza certainly didn't like any of it. She wanted nothing more than to find out what had happened to Roy, but the journey to East city was a long one. But she wouldn’t give up. She would walk all the way to Xing if that would bring Roy back. She owed that to him and his family, who had taken her in so openly.

The girls packed her a lot of things and saw her off to the train pleading with her to keep them in the loop. Riza promised them that she would write to them as soon as she had found any evidence of what had happened to Roy.


	23. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her mission to find out what happened to her husband, Riza meets General Grumman and asks him for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the road trip plot line continues.... Maybe i should just write about Riza going to each major city in Amestris and her adventures there... Who needs Mustang anyway? XD

Never in her life had Riza been to East City. She had visited Central City several times and she had been to a few smaller cities, but never had she been this far out east.

As she stepped away from the train station and took in her surroundings, she noticed just how high the Ishvalan population was. Everywhere she looked there were people clad in the traditional Ishvalan clothes with the orange and black striped scarves around their torsos. Riza was fascinated by how they could stand the cold, but they looked comfortable enough. Of course she had seen Ishvalan people in Central city before, but most she had seen had been wearing Armestrian clothes, like Mister Miles did.

Riza liked this difference though. She also spotted more and more people from Xing walking amongst her. With their jet black hair and their dark eyes they inevitably reminded Riza of Roy.

She tried to not let it affect her too much as she looked at her folded map again. Her hotel wasn't far from the train station so it was a complete waste to take a coach. She would simply walk and save herself the hassle.

 

And just as she had predicted she barely walked for a quarter of an hour before she stood in front of the Royal Eastern Grande Hotel.

It was a very nice building with its golden window finishings and a big lion bust over the front doors. The lobby area was just as grand. A few people were occupying the space, most of them guests waiting for someone or sitting on one of the sofas with a newspaper and a cup of coffee or tea in front of them.

Riza made her way to the reception desk and proceeded to get herself a room. Her luggage was sent up for her so that she didn't need to take it herself. Riza found that a little ridiculous but the staff insisted. Deciding that it would be less of a hassle for her to let them have their way rather than argue with the well intentioned people, she gave in.

When she entered her room, she was greeted by lush furnishing and a light smell of lemon. There were fresh flowers on the table. Riza took all of that in as she waited for her luggage to arrive. When it finally came, she unpacked all the important things. She took her passport, birth certificate and marriage license into a bag. Then she got out her toiletries and began to get cleaned up. The journey from Central city had been a long one and she wanted to get the dirt of the road off of her. She wanted to make for a respectable figure when she marched into Eastern command and demanded answers about her husband's whereabouts. 

An hour later, Riza found herself stepping out of the rented coach and glancing up the steps that made up the entrance to Eastern command. She took a deep breath and walked on. This was it. She would find this general and not leave until he had promised her that he would personally look for Roy if need be. 

She walked into the main building and tried to get to the information desk. Unfortunately for her it was vacant. She looked around. There were a lot of people walking by, most of them clad in the Amestrian blue uniform, but all of them looking rather busy. She tried to find someone who could help her but she didn't know exactly who to approach. The uniforms frightened her a little. Most men in uniforms she had seen were rather unpleasant. Of course Roy also wore one, but she mostly knew him in civilian clothes. But this place was swarming with people clad in blue and that made her feel uneasy. 

"Good day to you, ma'am. You look like you could use some assistance?"

Riza turned around to the man that had just approached her. He was a good deal taller than her, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. As she looked up at him she took in his half smirk, but there was a certain innocence about it. An unlit cigarette was dangling from his lips. 

"Lance Corporal Jean Havoc, at your service, ma'am."

Riza smiled at the very stern salute the man - Lance Corporal Havoc - was giving her. He seemed to be quite charming, maybe a couple of years older than her but not by much.

"Good afternoon, sir." she said as she gave him her most natural smile. "Indeed, I could do with some assistance. I am looking for a General Grumman. Would you be kind enough to point me into his direction?"

Corporal Havoc relaxed his posture and gave her a grin. 

"I would be delighted to, ma'am. Is the General expecting you?"

Riza swallowed. She had been afraid of this. 

"No actually. My name is Elizabeth Mustang and I am here on behalf of my husband. He was working under General Grumman before he got drafted to the front. I haven't heard from him in half a year and was wondering if the General had any information on the matter."

Corporal Havoc looked at her in sympathy. His features turned solemn and he took the cigarette from his lips to dispose of it. 

"I am very sorry to hear that, ma'am. If you would please follow me, I will bring you to General Grumman's office."

Havoc turned and waited until Riza followed suit before he started to walk. She took in her surroundings as they passed endless halls and Havoc saluted a lot of people along the way. But he seemed to know where he was going and Riza was glad for that. She would probably have gotten lost all on her own if it were not for the helpful young man. 

He finally came to a stop in front of a set of heavy oak double doors. 

"This is it, ma'am. Please wait here, I will announce you to the general."

Riza waited patiently as the young corporal vanished behind the beautifully carved wooden doors. She stood in the hallway and tried not to let the passing soldiers and other military personnel intimidate her. She felt a little out of place in all of this military regalia, the sea of blues and medals. But she wasn't here for her own enjoyment, rather on her husband's behalf. She was here for Roy.   
The thought of Roy gave her strength. He was lost somewhere far away and she needed to find out what had happened to him. His sisters were all counting on her. Even Madame Christmas had wished her luck on her quest and had briefly squeezed her shoulders before she had left for the train station. So yes, she couldn't let her distaste for the military get in the way of finding answers. 

"Ma'am, the General is expecting you now."

Riza looked at Corporal Havoc and gave the man a thankful smile. 

"Thank you, Corporal Havoc."

The young man gave her a huge grin and saluted her as he held open the door and she walked past him. 

"Anything for a pretty lady, ma'am."

 

Riza stepped through the outer office and tried her best not to be distracted by the group of soldiers working at their desks. Well they appeared to be working, but Riza could feel them trying to steal glances at her from the corners of their eyes. Apparently this General Grumman didn't get visits from young women very often, so she must seem like a novelty to them. Corporal Havoc was kind enough to follow after her and escort her all the way to the door of the inner office though, so she at least wasn't facing the soldiers all by herself. She gave Havoc another nod before stepping through the door.

General Grumman's office was filled with a variety of knick knacks and souvenirs. The first thing that sprung into her vision was a set of huge nesting doll as they were usually found in Drachma. Riza had never seen one so large however, it must have been at least six feet tall. There were all kinds of different swords and daggers hanging on the walls, wooden and metal masks, carved animals from different woods and stones and much more that Riza couldn't possibly all take in at once. All in all his office displayed how highly decorated the man was and that he had done a lot of traveling in his career. The only thing in the office that her gaze lingered on longer than necessary was the chess set that sat to the general's right on his desk.

Riza tore her gaze away as the man at the desk stood in turn to her entering the office. Even though he was a high ranking military man, he still was polite enough to stand when a lady entered the room, even if it was his own office.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise. I don't get visits by young ladies very often. Good day to you, my dear."

Riza noted that there was a certain glint in the eyes behind his glasses. She took in his foxish face, the mustache and his receding hairline. This man was dangerous. She could feel it in the air around him that his carefully laid on persons was hiding his true intentions.

"Good day, sir. I am Elizabeth Mustang, and I am here to ask for your help."

The general have her a long calculated look and then he motioned for her to take a seat. The door opened again and one of the soldiers from the outer office brought in a small tray with tea, which he wordlessly served to them.

"Mustang, eh? I have known a very lovely lady named Mustang once. She had a bar in Central City. Feisty one that was. Is there any relation?"

Riza blushed.

"Yes. I am the wife of her son, Sergeant Roy Mustang. He was under your command before he was sent to the front, I believe."

The general leaned back in his chair and started to pensively stroke his mustache.

"Ah yes... I think I remember him. What a bright young lad. How is he holding up?"

"That is the reason I am here today. I haven't heard from him since June and no one in Central Headquarters will tell me what happened to him."

The general's gaze glazed over and for a moment his piercing eyes just looked at her in honest concern.

"I am very sorry to hear that my dear. I wish I could help you, but I am afraid I cannot just take the word of any pretty lady asking me to investigate a soldier I am not even responsible for anymore."

Riza had feared as much, so she brought out her documents, hoping to yet sway the resolution of the general.

"Please General Grumman. I am the only one with a legal claim to him, Roy's family is rather... Unconventional. I am here not only on my behalf but theirs as well. We need to know what happened to him."  
She watched the general sift through her papers. He didn't seem to want to change his mind, when suddenly he stopped and looked very still.

"Elizabeth Theresa Hawkeye... As in the weapons manufacturer, Berthold Hawkeye?"

Riza felt his piercing eyes on her again. The general was giving her another hard look and Riza swallowed. That man made her strangely uncomfortable.

"Yes. That would have been my father. He passed away last year," she clarified.

"So I have heard."

There was a long silence before the man sighed. Something had changed. He slipped on a mask of cheerful eccentricity and handed her back her documents.

"My dear Lady Mustang. I am not sure if I can help you yet, but for the sake of an old friend and a sense of duty to such a lovely young lady, I will certainly try my best."

Riza let out a breath of relief.


	24. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To distract herself from her worries Riza pays Lady Armstrong a visit. A game of chess offers some much needed distraction.

When Riza set foot in Central City again, she did so with the feeling of having accomplished something at least. The general had promised her that he would do his best. He had given her his phone number and had promised to reach out to her as soon as he knew something. In hindsight Riza thought that he might have been a little too accommodating. For someone who didn't even want to help her in the first place, and who certainly had better things to do, he had begun to help her a great deal, he had even contacted Madame Christmas again and reconnected with her as a contact. 

She was still anxious however. The papers she read on the train were talking of new bloody developments at the front. There had been battles and lots of losses on both sides. And Roy hadn't written in half a year. She didn't want to think about it but there was still a chance that her husband was lying in a ditch somewhere or buried in a makeshift grave with only a white cross as a marker for the lost life. 

The girls at the bar tried to cheer her up, even though it was them who had to fear the most. They were his family after all. Roy was their baby brother and they all loved him so very much. How could she keep thinking about herself when it was these innocent women that needed consoling? 

 

When she couldn't take their falsely cheery faces anymore, she fled the bar under the pretense of having business with Lady Armstrong. The woman was never one to turn down Riza's company, so when she called her up, she readily invited her over to the Armstrong house. 

Riza was thankful to be able to escape the worry over Roy for an afternoon, even if it was just a couple of hours. Lady Armstrong made sure that there was plenty of tea and sandwiches and she insisted on Riza staying for dinner. They had yet to come up with a way of getting rid of lord Bradley entirely. Even though neither of them had seen the man as of late, his presence still loomed over them. Lady Armstrong was ready to invest in the Hawkeye Weapons Manufacture and Riza didn't ever want to hear the Bradley name ever again. 

It was the early evening, Riza and Lady Armstrong had just finished the 5 o'clock tea, when a servant announced Mister Miles.   
Riza sat up a little straighter at the announcement. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen the man, the last time having been when he was her table escort at one of the Armstrong's dinner parties. He had done his best to distract her from her ever present worries and had even managed to get the one or the other laugh out of her. He had told her about growing up half Ishvalan and how it had shaped him from an early age, never quite knowing where he belonged. It had resonated deeply with Riza and they had continued their hushed conversation in the drawing room over tea and coffee.

And now here he was, looking very good in his dark suit that set off so nicely against his silvery white hair.

"Good evening ladies," he treated them each with the appropriate hand kiss, although Riza could see Lady Armstrong roll her eyes at that. She had never been one to enjoy these silly and unnecessary customs, especially since she had counted on Miles as a trusted friend and ally for years.

"Good evening to you too, Mister Miles."

Riza flashed the man a smile. She noted that he was carrying his bag of documents under one arm. So he had come to work on something with Lady Armstrong then. He would often do that, drop by with important paperwork and make sure that it was all dealt with ahead of time. He was quite efficient. Riza had come to respect that about him very much.

"How are you doing today, Lady Mustang?"

Riza took another sip of her tea and smoothed her dress.

"I am doing alright, thank you for asking. I see that you are working hard again today Mister Miles?" she nodded toward the brown leather bag under his arm.

Mister Miles lifted it up and smiled.

"Well, what can one do. These are reports for the Lady Armstrong to go over at her leisure. They are nothing too urgent, yet I better hand them over before they pile up and become a nuisance."

Riza understood that sentiment very well. She herself had to constantly keep up with the work at the factory in order to stay on top of it. Her reports were just as complicated as Lady Armstrong's work and she had the added difficulty of trying to work around Lord Bradley all the while. The partnership with Lady Armstrong would eventually be very beneficial for her.

Said woman took this moment to rise from her seat and stride over to Mister Miles. She grabbed the leather bag and took it from under his arm without much of a preamble.

"I will take these into my study to glance them over right away and see for myself how urgent they are. I trust that you will be able to keep Lady Elizabeth some company while I am gone? The chess set is right where the two of you left it the other day."

With that she turned and simply walked out of the drawing room, leaving them to themselves. The heat in Riza's cheeks rose at the thought of being left unaccompanied with another man. That hadn't really happened before. She had been alone with Roy, yes, but he had been her husband. No. He was her husband. Riza chided herself for thinking of such silly things. In order to distract herself, she rose from her seat and gave Mister Miles a challenging look as she walked over to the small table that held the chess set.

"Shall we play?" she asked and was delighted when Mister Miles took a seat across from her.

"It would be my pleasure. Will you take the black or the white army tonight, my lady?"

Riza mulled over the question. She had played black the last two rounds, giving him the first draw. So maybe this time around she would take the white side.

"I will be commanding white tonight if that is alright with you, Mister Miles."

The man just chuckled and set up the board accordingly.

Riza moved her first piece, a classic opening that she had learned from her father when she was still a small girl. Back when he still had had a fleeting interest in her. They talked about nice and pleasant things, Miles sometimes commenting or complimenting on her turns.

Riza stayed as far away from the topic of East City as possible and she was glad that Miles did the same. They came to a comfortable silence around each other, as was often the case nowadays. However, Mister Miles seemed distracted today. Riza caught him looking at her a few times when she had finished a move and it was all too easy to take away his knights. After barely half an hour he had only three pawns, his queen, a rook and a bishop left to protect the king while Riza was only missing pawns, a rook and a bishop. It was an easily achieved check mate for her.

As Mister Miles gathered the pieces he apologized for the lousy game.

"I am so sorry my lady. I know that usually I make a better opponent than that. I profusely apologize."

Riza gave him a raised eyebrow but chose to smile at him still.

"You seem a little distracted today, Mister Miles. Whatever seems to be the matter with you?"

The man avoided her gaze.

"I am not at liberty to share that with you my lady. I am afraid it would offend you quite a lot."

Riza gave the man a curious look. Whatever was going on on on his mind? She wasn't easily offended by any means. He could talk to her!

She reached out a gloved hand and placed it on his, giving him just the faintest squeeze.

"Please. Something is bothering you Mister Miles. Feel free to talk to me about it, I only wish to help you. And believe me when I say that I am not easily shaken."

Mister Miles gave her a long asserting look, like he was seizing her up, searching for some untruths in her words. She stood her ground, meeting his gaze square on.

"My Lady... I am afraid that the thing that is distracting me is quite delicate of a matter... Or to be precise, a matter of the heart."

He had risen from his chair and had taken two steps into the middle of the room. Before Riza realized what she was doing she had done the same. His presence was usually calming her, but tonight there was an enigmatic pull coming from him. She felt compelled to step closer.

"Mister Miles... That sounds like quite the burden to bear..."

He turned around swiftly and suddenly he was facing her, his lips inches away from her face. There was desperation in his dark crimson eyes and she could feel his hands grip on her shoulders, whether to steady himself or her, Riza didn't know.

"My lady I implore you... I am not in the right state of mind right now..."

Riza didn't understand her own actions. Instead of shaking off Mister Miles' grip, she found herself leaning into it, bringing their faces closer until she finally felt his lips on hers. His skin was warm and he smelled of paper and ink, which was quite a pleasant smell. His hands gripped her shoulders even tighter and finally it dawned on Riza what she was doing exactly.

She ripped herself away from him, one hand covering her still hot mouth. 

 

"I am so very sorry!" she cried out, a hot flush taking over her cheeks.

Mister Miles looked at her as if he was quite spooked himself. He seemed unsure whether he wanted to take a step toward her, or turn away from her completely.

They both knew that what had just transpired between the two of them was nothing short of a scandal. She was a married woman whose husband had gone missing on the front lines. He was a man working for her friend and future business partner. To say that what she had done was improper would be putting it rather mildly. She had betrayed her vows, she was an adulteress.

Tears of shame and regret rose in Riza's eyes, darkening her amber browns into burnt umber. That's how she felt. Burnt.

Burnt by her own desire and stupidity. Burnt by shame and betrayal.

She didn't dare to look into Mister Miles’ eyes, afraid of what she might see in them. Would he hate her for her unspeakable behavior? She had been the one to kiss him, he had been a perfect gentleman. And here she was, the wife that should be doing everything to get her husband back, yet she was throwing herself at another man like a love sick fool.

"Please excuse my behavior, that was completely unacceptable!"

It took Miles a few minutes to awaken from his spell and actually try and talk to the irrational woman in front of him. She seemed to be having a breakdown of some kind. But before he could even get in a word, she had gathered her things and was all but running out of the drawing room.

"Lady Mustang..." he cried after her and followed her out into the hallway where he immediately crashed into Lady Armstrong.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blonde woman demanded, looking from a retreating Riza to Miles standing in the doorway to the drawing room.

"I am devastated, Lady Armstrong but I just remembered that I have very important business and I have to leave immediately. I will explain everything to a later time, please excuse my unforgivable rudeness for this time being!"

Before Lady Armstrong could get in another word, Riza was already out of the house, undoubtedly hailing her coach and probably on her way.  
Lady Armstrong and Miles looked at each other in utter confusion as the door fell shut behind her. Miles knew that he owed her an explanation but he was not looking forward to that discussion at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under a rock*  
> See you next chapter?


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Roy comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Oh dear, you sure were not happy with Riza last chapter! I hope you will be able to forgive her eventually...   
> But very fittingly to this day (it's Easter Sunday as I post this), finally Roy is coming back. 
> 
> Happy Easter everybody!

It was a few weeks later when Riza finally got the call. She had just come back from the factory when Breda informed her that there was a General Grumman from East City on the phone for her. Riza paled and dropped the book she had been carrying when she had gotten into the door. She all but sprinted to the room with the phone and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello? This is Elizabeth Mustang speaking."

There was a heavy breath on the other end of the line and Riza's stomach dropped. She bit her lip in apprehension, afraid of what was about to come. A countless number of scenarios inadvertently started playing in her mind. Roy in a ditch. Roy dead on a spike. Roy with his bowels surrounding him. Roy shot square in the head. Roy with some sort of sickness that plagued the whole camp, drowning in his own vomit. Roy crying out her name while he died all alone and far away.

"I found your husband," came the slightly unreadable voice if the general. Riza drew in a breath, afraid to speak, but inside of her she was silently urging him on. "He is alive, he has been wounded though, and has been in a sick bay the last couple of weeks. Apparently he had been stumbling through the wilderness, lost and wounded before another unit found him. That's why nobody has been able to locate him."

Relief flooded through Riza's trembling body. Roy was alive! He was alive and had been found! He was wounded, yes. But he was alive.

"He's been shot several times, some minor bruising, but nothing life threatening. I have ordered his immediate return to Amestris. He will be on the next train home."

Riza sagged down, all strength leaving her body. She fell down on the chair next to the telephone, her body having gone boneless. Roy would be home again. He would come back. He had been lost yes, but now he was found and he would be back.

"Thank you, General," Riza whispered against the phone receiver, her voice fighting against the lump in her throat. She hadn't even noticed that she had started crying. Only when the tears were tickling her throat and collarbone did she finally realize it.

Roy was coming home.

 

The preparations for Roy Mustang's return were started the very same evening. Riza had assembled her whole staff in the hall. She looked into the uncertain eyes of her servants as she stood on the steps of the stairway and announced that Roy had been found - that he was wounded in battle and that he would return to them in the next few days.

A wave of relief flooded the small gathering. Riza shared all information she had and then she gave her orders. Sheska was to prepare Roy's chambers immediately. Wash his sheets, dust, air out the rooms, make sure everything was appropriate for a wounded veteran.

Mrs Curtis was to start on a hearty soup immediately. She needed good broth to be done so Roy could have a decent, yet light enough meal. They all decided against offering him any porridge.

Edward was to look after Roy's wardrobe. Especially nightshirts and pyjamas were to be carefully looked through and mended if need be. Riza sent Mister Breda into town to buy anything that they would need. Medicine, bandages, rubbing alcohol, bread, fresh flowers. Everything.

Once everyone knew what to do, Riza went back to the telephone and called up Madame Christmas' bar.

It was Vanessa who picked up the phone, her tone the usual played up cheerful tone that the girls used for business.

"Madame Christmas bar, how can I help you?"

"Hello Vanessa, this is Elizabeth speaking."

There was a short pause. Riza suspected that Vanessa had to compose herself and steel her resolve in case of bad news.

"I just got off the phone with General Grumman. Roy is alive and on his way home."

The loud sob on the other end of the line said everything.

"He said that Roy is wounded though, but apparently nothing life threatening. He will be home in the next couple of days. I have his rooms being prepared. You are very welcome to come and join me here. I am sure he would be glad to see you and the other girls."

"Oh God Lizzy, I am so glad!" the other woman sobbed. Riza smiled into the empty room. She thought that it was a pity that Roy couldn't go straight to Central to be with his family. She was sure the girls would love to have him. But the bar was no place for a wounded soldier. And the connection between Roy and Madame Christmas still was supposed to be secret. The only official address the military had besides the barracks was her home. So naturally he would be sent there.

"Thank you so much for finding him! As soon as we can afford to take some time off, we will send a few girls to Dublith, to help you and Roy out as much as we can! You say he is wounded?"

Riza swallowed.

"Well, the general said that he was shot. But he didn't go into detail. I am getting a makeshift home hospital room set up so we can take care of everything. I guess I will also hire a stay in nurse or call for a doctor very frequently."

"He was shot?" Vanessa asked incredulously.

"Apparently. I have no further information on the matter, sadly. I will however call you as soon as I know more. I promise you that."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Riza heard Vanessa give a bone deep sigh.

"Yes. Thank you, Lizzy. We will work on a schedule and as soon as we can, we will send a few girls to you. We will tell you when that will be, so you need not worry. You just concentrate on getting everything ready for Roy now."

Riza wanted to hug the woman. She had always been good to her. But this was not the time and not the place. She had to be strong not only for herself now, but for Roy's sisters who had only her to rely on right now. She would have to make sure that everything was going alright.

 

The day of Roy's return started out quietly. Riza took her breakfast in her bed, as she had always done since Roy had left for the front. His rooms had been readied. His linens had been washed and starched. His chambers had been aired. There were bouquets of freshly cut flowers on his nightstand, his desk and his drawing room table. Riza had assembled an arsenal of washcloths, basins, mull, tourniquets and anything a wounded soldier might need.

She had been neglecting her work. There were unread reports stacking up on various of her desks, books to be opened, new systems to be tested further. She just wanted Roy to come home already. Her second cup of tea had not even cooled when suddenly Breda stood in the door to her bed chamber, all senses of propriety forgotten.

"Mylady," he said with flushed cheeks and slightly out of breath as if he had run all the way to her chambers.  
"Lord Mustang has arrived. He is being put into his rooms as we speak."

Riza shot up in her bed and nearly jumped over the edge. She did not even bother to dress herself. She just threw on a morning robe and raked her fingers through her hair.

"Get the nurse! Get the doctor! Send me Sheska and Mrs Rockbell and anyone who can be of use! I will be in Lord Mustang's chambers!"

She swiftly gave the orders, not even waiting for Breda to reply. They all knew what was at stake here. Everyone knew their roles. She would not have to ask twice.

Riza made her way through the halls of her father's home. She neither looked left nor right, her only destination being Roy's chambers.

She burst through the doors gracelessly. There were military officers guiding a figure into bed. It all happened under the watchful eyes of Mrs Rockbell. All Riza could make out from them were their blue uniforms. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before they finally landed on Roy, or what was left of him. The first thing she noticed was a lot of white. He was wearing a lot of bandages. His arms and torso were covered in white tourniquets, wrapping him up like last night's dinner. He was awfully thin too. And there was a huge black eyepatch covering his left side.

Riza stood frozen in the doorway. Roy was being helped under the covers by a lanky grey haired man and his companion. He wasn't talking. His other eye was closed as if he was asleep. But he moved as he was being moved. He even clutched the sheets as they were covering him.

"Not quite the sight you were expecting, huh? Mrs Rockbell?"

His voice was hoarse and faint. Riza suppressed a sob. Mrs Rockbell, who had noticed her entering the room, gave Riza a sad but determined smile. She held Roy's left hand clutched in hers and gave him a slight pat on the back of his palm.

"I think we should give him some time to rest now. Come along boys, I will have some tea poured for you in the kitchen."

Riza noticed the way Roy was reluctant to let go of Mrs Rockbell’s hand. But she eventually slipped out of his grasp. The soldiers, who had accompanied him here, gave Riza a small nod each as Mrs Rockbell ushered them out of the room.

When the door fell shut behind them, Roy's hand still was mid air, outstretched and regretful to let go of the human contact. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Riza stepped closer to the bed and encircled Roy's hand with hers.

"Welcome home," she whispered thickly, trying very hard not to choke on her own voice. His hand was warm in hers. She squeezed it just a little harder than she usually would and never let go of it. His fingers were calloused, more so than when he had left over a year ago.

Suddenly she remembered their goodbye, the memory flashing unbidden in front of her. She remembered how his lips had felt on hers, how his warmth had seeped through their clothes and entered her shivering skin.

"Elizabeth?"

He sounded so utterly astonished. Riza wanted nothing more than to cry and sag against his chest, curl herself against him and start sobbing uncontrollably. God she had missed him so very much. She hadn't known whether he even was alive or not for over half a year. Seven agonizing months of waiting, wondering and fearing the worst. And now here he was, underneath her, stretched out on his bed. He was frail and bruised. He had a wounded eye and multiple shot wounds. There were half healed burn marks on parts of his skin, like his right shoulder. But here he was.

Alive.

"Roy..." she breathed.

Whatever spell had hung between them, she had broken it simply by uttering his name. Before she could understand what was happening, Roy's hand broke free of hers and his arms slid around her, encircling her waist and drawing her down towards him, pressing her against him. Her body was flush with his now, her cheek resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beat rapidly against his ribs.

"I am home..." he murmured into her hair. His lips found her scalp and she could feel the tears breaking free.

"God, Elizabeth. I am home."


	26. From The Gates Of The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home again, Roy starts to heal and settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!  
> On this beautiful sunny day I provide you with 2 new chapters, just because I can. I hope you like it!

Roy awoke from his usual nightmares bathed in sweat. He had been tossing and turning in the sheets, wrapped himself up and nearly strangled himself into wakefulness. It was still dark outside. He didn't know where he was. There was a faint smell of candle wax in his nose but it was being overpowered by the sharp stench of rubbing alcohol and dried blood.

Cool hands were pushing him down gently again - when had he sat up? And his sweaty back made contact with a soft mattress.  
"Roy. It's alright. You are safe. You are home in Dublith. I know you must be confused but it is alright. I am here. And your sisters will be arriving tomorrow."

A cool wet washcloth was placed on his forehead. Someone was gently rubbing his hands. His right eye fluttered open again, trying to make out the dark silhouette against the moonlight.

"Elizabeth?" he dared to ask. There was a small huff. It didn't sound annoyed or angry. There wasn't much emotion to it at all. It was simply there.

"Yes. I am here. You are home. Whatever woke you up, it was just a bad dream."

As he lay back he noticed that Elizabeth was giving his hands a squeeze before she completely removed them from his skin. Roy wanted to groan and whine. He made for her, searching for her hands again in the far. There was a sound of a matchstick hitting the matchbox and he could make out a small bit bright light. Then Elizabeth lit the candle.

Roy blinked away the bright light from his good eye. He recognized the room he was currently staying in as his normal bed chamber. It was bathed in soft flickering orange tones. He let his gaze wander around the room and as if he had been searching for her, it landed on her face almost immediately.

Roy had to suppress a sigh at the sight of her. If anything she had become even more beautiful. Her soft features were smiling down at him and her hand found his forehead. She started stroking it gently and Roy couldn't hide his sigh anymore. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a second before snapping them open again. He had been in the dark for way too long to keep it up on his own right now. Especially now that he could see her face in front of him for real.

"You're here," he whispered, his face betraying all the relief he felt.

Elizabeth leaned forward in the chair she had pulled up next to his bed and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes I am here. You are home. Please, try to get more sleep, Roy. I know it might not be easy, but I promise you you will not be alone."

Roy nodded slightly at her words. The hand stroking his forehead had started to pet his hair. He could feel his eyelids getting droopy as Elizabeth spoke with that quiet soft voice of hers. Before Roy could even recall what his nightmare had been about, he was fast asleep again.

 

Roy played thoughtlessly with the little spoon in front of him, pushing around the empty egg shells on the small plate. The pillows in his back were soft and warm, the tea on his tray carried the light aroma of bergamot and Breda had just put a slice of bread into the toaster.

"You mean to tell me that Lady Elizabeth ordered all of you to not let me out of bed?" he asked incredulously.

Breda just cleared his throat. Roy turned his head towards the butler in order to see him better and caught the remnants of a private smile.

"We have permission to tie you to the bed posts if it comes to it, sir." he clarified for Roy's benefit.

Roy groaned and leaned his head backwards against the mountain of pillows that Elizabeth had had brought into his room.

"The lady is not to be crossed, I'm afraid sir."

"Of course she isn't. That pig headed woman would probably have dragged me from the gates of the underworld herself, had I died."

"Yes sir, I fully believe she would have. But we are all glad that there was no need for that. I would not have known what to pack her for lunch."

"Probably a bowl of porridge.", Roy huffed under a smile.

 

It was his second morning back home. He had woken up on the first one with his head still chock-full of morphine. He didn't remember much of what had happened between his stay in the sick bay and his arrival at the Hawkeye estate. He distantly remembered a soldier coming into his tent and almost shaking him. He was being moved. Somewhere along the line he was hauled onto a wagon and then there was a train. He was surrounded by other wounded and half dead soldiers.

He thought that maybe this was how he was supposed to die, in a sea of pain and blood, stained uniforms covering the groaning men. He remembered longing for the smell of whisky, the light autumn breeze that carried orange leafs and golden dust.

One of the military nurses accompanying them had a head of blond hair and Roy had found himself aching. But her shading was off, the hair too dark. It didn't have the same golden shimmer to it, not even when the sunlight caught it through the windows.

And then he had woken up in the morning, having had the most wonderful dream of home and her. He had been sad to realize that he had woken, preferring to have stayed in his wonderful land of dreams. At least it was peaceful there.

His hand had come into contact with something and as he had sat up with great difficulty, he realized that it was a head, laid next to him on the mattress.

Roy had stared at Elizabeth’s sleeping form and slowly he remembered flashes of how he got home. The memories all seemed a little fuzzy around the edges, but his mind was clear enough to make it through the morphine haze. He was home. He hadn't died. He was alive. And his wife was here, guarding his sleep.

He had allowed himself to stroke her golden tresses. How wonderful her silky hair felt between his fingers! Roy closed his eyes at the pure sensation of it.

When she had stirred awake Roy found himself smiling down at her. He started recalling their conversation in the night and how she had been there when he had arrived yesterday. His side hurt and he had a swimming headache but this was all worth it. She was here and he drank in the sight of her.

Her whisky eyes were fixated on him and she sat up. He didn't know how long they had stared at each other and then his hand had found hers (or had it been the other way around?), but after what seemed like a small eternity, she tore her gaze away from him, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress. Having slept in it all night, it was a futile attempt.

"I will go get the nurse and let Mrs Curtis know that you require breakfast."

Roy had found himself missing the contact of her bare hand in his. She looked so fragile in the bright daylight. There were lines under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in decades. Roy thought it might as well be her who was supposed to be stuck in a sick bed. She looked miserable. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile again.

"Will there be porridge?"

Slowly the left corner of Riza's mouth lifted a fraction and Roy thought that the sun had finally come up. She smiled at him.

"No. No porridge. I promise."

 

And she had kept her promise. The only thing that he had been expected to take spoonfuls of was a hearty chicken soup. Breda had brought it in and had jollily informed him that the lady had killed the chicken herself as soon they had learned that he would be back. Roy had tried not to picture the sight of the gentle lady Elizabeth in her silk gown, holding a dead chicken by the neck. The thought both disturbed and amused him at the same time.

This morning though, he was allowed a normal breakfast. After having been able to stomach all of yesterday's food, Elizabeth had the cook send him a tray with tea, a hard boiled egg, some toast and butter.

Roy thought it was the best thing he ever ate. And yet as he had wanted to make plans for the day, maybe walk around the gardens or visit his wife in her study, Breda had informed him that he was confined to the bed for at least a week. Roy had not enjoyed that prospect. Especially not when he had been told that a few of his sisters were going to arrive in the afternoon.

Of course Roy was looking forward to see them, he had missed them terribly after all. But having them fuss over him while he was stuck in his bed like a sick little boy felt very indignant. Especially since he hadn't seen Elizabeth since last afternoon.

"Has the lady Elizabeth taken her breakfast yet?" he asked Breda as the butler put the now toasted bread onto his plate with the silver tongues. Roy was very thankful that he was allowed to hold his own butter knife at least, even though the weight of it made his hand tremble ever so slightly.

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth has already taken her breakfast and has left for the factory earlier today. She said that she would be back to take her luncheon, though."

Roy sighed. So it would be a few hours until he would see her again. That was if she even came to visit him at all today. He tried not to pout like a spoilt brat.

"Thank you."

 

Lunch came to Roy quicker than he had thought. After his breakfast he had read half an article in the newspaper before his eyelids grew heavy again. He allowed himself a small nap then, laying his head on the pillows and closing his eyes he let darkness overtake him.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the sound of porcelain clattering. He blinked the last of his sleep from his eye, expecting to see Sheska bringing in food or tea.  
Instead he was met by Riza's soft brown eyes, a mild smile on her lips. Roy immediately shot up, much to the strain of his wounds and groaned. Why did he do that to himself.

Elizabeth, who had worried as soon as he had moved, quickly placed the tray on the nightstand and steadied Roy with her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she guided him into a safer, more comfortable upright position.

Roy smiled at her sheepishly, a little embarrassed at his own display of idiocy.

"I think I've been shot," he said in mock surprise and got to enjoy the metamorphosis happening on Riza's face. At first she looked shocked and concerned, ready to turn him over and check him for wounds. But when she saw his grinning face, her mouth fell open and realization dawned on her. He could see her eyes narrow at him and she looked so much like a disapproving school teacher that Roy couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"You are a fool, you stupid man child!" she said and playfully swatted at his unhurt upper arm. Her expression changed yet again, a look of relief and mild amusement taking over her features. Her smile slowly made a reappearance on her face. Roy was glad.

"So I've been told."

Elizabeth pulled up a chair and sat next to Roy's bed. He still was slightly surprised to see her do these kinds of tasks. Usually it would be a servant that would bring him his meals. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?  
Nevertheless, she was here and so was lunch apparently. He tried to discreetly sniff what was hiding under the silver cover of the tray. Elizabeth noticed it all the same.

"It's stew and potatoes. We thought you might want something a little more than just soup for luncheon."

Riza lifted the cover and the smell that hit his nostrils made his mouth water. His stomach growled audibly.

"I guess we were right then," Elizabeth snickered and carefully placed the tray on Roy's lap.

He shot her a smile and studied her face. As she did the same he noticed that her eyes lingered on the left side of it. He averted his gaze.

"Is it... Does it disturb you much? It must be hideous..."

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath.

"No! Of course not, I... I am upset that you got hurt and that you are in pain and had to suffer... But it's not hideous. You look... Like a rogue pirate from a romance novel."

"You read romance novels?"

A dark blush tinted Elizabeth's face. Roy chuckled at the sight. She looked even younger now. Gone were the shadows under her eyes. She looked like a blushing young girl. God, that look suited her.

"Yes. Sometimes I do that. Is there something wrong with that?"

Roy was quick to lift his hands in surrender.

"Of course not"

"Well good then. Eat your food or did you need me to spoon feed you?"

Roy was seriously tempted to ask her to do just that but he thought better of it. She would probably not find it as amusing as he did and that would mean a spoon full of stew flung at his face. She did have a lot of experience in porridge chugging after all.

So he took his lunch with Elizabeth sitting at his side and enjoyed to be in the company of his wife again after such a long time without it.


	27. Dinner And A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unconventional dinner party is thrown.

"It's... Gone?"

Roy cast his gaze downwards as Madeline posed the dreaded question. She had been staring at his eye patch in horror ever since she had arrived. Roy knew that she didn't mean to hurt him, but it was still an uncomfortable situation for him. He was self conscious about it enough as it was. Her pointing out his disfigurement didn't make it any better.

Roy touched the dark fabric of the patch and slightly tapped at it.

"Well, the eye is still there. It's just... I can't see with it anyway and it's all milky and then there's a scar... I think it's easier like this."

Her arms wrapped themselves around him and her body pressed closer. Roy breathed in her familiar scent and let himself enjoy the warmth she gave him.

"I'm so sorry Roy Boy," she sobbed into his shoulder.

All Roy could do in this moment was to hold her close.

When she had finally calmed down, she sat back in her chair, still sniffling a little. Roy offered her a handkerchief, ever the gentleman, even when wounded. Maddie smiled brightly at that and started laughing. It was like music in his ears. It had been so long since he had heard real and honest laughter.

"We are so glad that you are alright! Sure, a little worse for the wear but you are home now, safe."

Roy nodded. He was inclined to agree. It felt good to be home again. And it definitely felt good to have come one from his family around again.

"Those months after you stopped replying to our letters were torture! And then they wouldn't tell us anything about you at all. And then when Lizzy got in contact with Central command -"

"Elizabeth went to Central headquarters?" Roy interrupted her, a little surprised.

"Yes, yes! She demanded to speak with whoever was in charge of your unit, but they just told her that you were missing and wouldn't do anything to help her! They said that she wasn't the only lonely housewife and that they had more important things to do than look for some random soldier!"

It stung a little to be referred to like that but Roy knew that this was how soldiers were seen by the top ranks. Nothing but gun fodder.

"So when we told her about General Grumman and how he was reassigned to the east, Lizzy got on the next train, marched into Eastern command and demanded to see General Grumman."

Roy's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"After we told her that he was the one last in charge of you there was no stopping her. She went all on her own and without an appointment got him to promise to look into it. And then he must have done some serious digging because not even two weeks later he called her personally to tell her that he had found you and already placed you on the next train home."

"She... She went to General Grumman for me? And he actually helped her?"

"She must have been very persuasive," Madeline said with a wink. She was very proud of Elizabeth, that much Roy could tell.

"I guess so..."

He hadn't even given any of that a single thought. Yes, he had wondered briefly how he got home, but he had just assumed that his injuries warranted a transfer. Never would he have thought that Elizabeth had actually had a hand in it, had personally spoken to his superiors and especially not that she had demanded anything of them, much less his immediate return home. To say that he was impressed would be selling it way short. Especially as she had tracked down old man Grumman himself. Roy had only seen the man a couple of times but he had always had the impression that he was a sly fox that had his personal very own agenda and was hard to influence. However she got him to even lift a finger, much less start an honest to God investigation, was beyond him. But he was very grateful she had done it. It had brought him home after all.

 

It was dinner time and Roy still wasn't allowed out of bed. After tea, he had been examined by the doctor (that Elizabeth apparently had stay in the house and on call for him whenever he would need him) and he had told him that he should take it slow and easy. His wounds needed rest to heal.  
Roy however was restless. He missed human contact. He couldn't be expected to be cooped up in his chambers all day and all night. He needed human contact. He wanted company.

When the door to his chamber opened without the obligatory knock, he sat up just a little straighter. Perhaps the tray that Sheska was balancing was so heavy that it made her forget little details like this.

However, when he was greeted with Breda’s backside as the butler and Ed came into his room, carrying a wooden dining table, he just stared.

"Evening, sir!" Breda said over his shoulder as they maneuvered the table so it stood right next to Roy's bed. If he turned just a little to the left it would almost be like sitting at the table.

Alphonse followed in with a folded up white linen sheet that turned out to be a tablecloth. One after the other they carried in everything that would be needed to set the table properly. As Breda was distributing plates and cutlery, Sheska folded the napkins and Edward brought in two chairs. He placed each of them on one side of the long sides of the table, thus making Roy's end the head of the table with one chair on either side of him.

Roy could do nothing more than stare as it all was unfolding. Alphonse brought a vase with sunflowers and placed them at the table and Breda helped Roy into a shirt and his dinner jacket.

"What exactly..." he was too stunned to even finish the sentence.

"Her ladyship thought you might enjoy a little dinner party to honor the visit of your sister. And as you are forbidden to leave the bed she decided that dinner should come to you, since you cannot come to dinner."

As Breda finished by tying Roy's cravat, the room filled with delicious smells. The dishes started filling the table and wine was brought out. There were delicious cuts of meat, various potato dishes, fish and soups. The bread was freshly baked and the fruit were sliced and cut into artfully crafted pieces.

Water was poured and then Elizabeth and Madeline entered the by now well lit room.

"Good evening, Roy."

Roy's eye wandered from Elizabeth to the brightly beaming Madeleine and then back to his wife. Elizabeth was helping Maddy to be seated at Roy's side before she walked around the table and took a seat of her own.

And just like that their little dinner party started. Roy was too stunned at first to make any kind of polite conversation, but as Elizabeth and Madeline just started one up he was able to find his way back in.

"Both of you ladies are looking very lovely today," Roy said between a few spoonfuls of soup.

Madeline turned toward him and gave him a bright smile.

"Well thank you my dear lord gentleman. And such a charmer you are! You look rather dashing yourself in your fine dinner jacket. Are you trying to steal our hearts away from us right at this very table?"

Roy chuckled and took her hand, giving her a kiss on the back of her palm.

"Well a poor soldier like me can only hope to one day win the heart of such a beautiful and lovely woman like you are."

Maddy broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Mrs Mustang. Your husband is such a charmer! You should keep him on a very short leash, lest he goes around breaking hearts left and right!"

Roy grinned at his sister's silliness and turned around to look at Elizabeth. He noted the strange way her cheeks seemed to flush and she quickly dropped her gaze to the plate of soup in front of her.

"I don't think one should put a person on any leashes at all, no matter their length. But he can be very charming when in company of the right lady."

She said it with a small wistful smile and Roy was astounded for a moment. Did she think he was not charming to her? Somehow that thought bothered him. He wanted to treat his wife the way she deserved it. With dignity and respect. But he also wished that he could see the blush rising in her cheeks more often. It was such a good look on her.

"My dear Elizabeth, you do me wrong. I am always a charming man especially when in company with such as yourself."

Elizabeth blushed even deeper now. Roy started to really enjoy that color on her. Along with her smiles he wanted to see it in her way more often.

"Roy, it is not fine manners to put a lady into such a tough spot. You should apologize."

Madeline waved her spoon at him much like she had done when he was a child and she had scolded him for some misbehavior or another.

Chuckling, Roy did as she demanded.

"Thank you for hosting this very unconventional and delightful dinner party, Elizabeth. It is truly marvelous. I haven't had so much entertainment in a long time."

Elizabeth smiled at him now and busied herself with buttering a piece of bread, which she then continued to cut up into small pieces and very carefully ate one after the other.

"It was my pleasure, Roy. And I do hope that we will be able to hold a lot more of these dinners together. Hopefully with even more engaging company other than myself or your sister."

Roy couldn't imagine a company more engaging or delightful but he chose not to speak it out loud. He had the fleeting suspicion that he would only embarrass her with such notions.

And so dinner carried on. Roy was careful not to overwork his stomach and kept to a few select dishes that he sincerely hoped he would be able to stomach. Maddy and Elizabeth filled him in with news from the bar and the Hawkeye factory (as much as was polite to share in front of their guest. It was still business after all and Madeline probably did not enjoy shop talk all that much) and Roy reluctantly shared a few of the lighter moments he had had since he left for the front.

He recounted one particular incident where he and Hughes were patrolling along a river and had run out of rations. They both had been practically starving and had started to comb through the river for fish. Neither of them had been able to catch anything. There were no fish. So Roy had done what any hungry young man would have done. He improvised. They had ended up with three humongous sea snails and had grilled them over an open fire. It had been disgusting and at the end of the night both of them had had hallucinations of varying intensity.

Madeline was close to tears of laughter when he told her how Hughes had shed near all of his clothes and had started dancing on a few wet stones in the river, singing about being a graceful mermaid. Elizabeth looked a little shocked when he had admitted to having joined in and the two of them had woke up in the morning, hungover, sick in the stomach, naked and wet and most of their clothes missing. They had had returned to their camp in nothing but their military issued boxers and strangely enough their white gloves. It had been mortifying and half the camp had laughed at them.

Roy enjoyed the smiles he got from his dinner companions and for a short moment he was treated to the most wondrous sound of his wife actually giggling.

The warmth that spread in his chest drowned out everything else. He felt happy for the first time in over a year.

 

[Hughes Dancing on the River](https://ibb.co/cTSX6fm)


	28. Field Of Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of chess leads to Roy finally seeing what is right in front of him.

Roy looked down at the chess board in front of him with the utmost concentration. He was sitting across from Elizabeth in one of the drawing rooms, each of them occupying a comfortable armchair, with each a cold cup of tea next to them. The chess set between them had been made good use of.

For the past week they had spent at least one hour each afternoon engaged in a battle of minds. After Madeline had left for Central City again, Roy had found himself bored and pitiful, so Elizabeth had taken to issuing the challenge herself.

Roy had looked at her quite with surprise as her silk glove landed in his lap and she declared that from now on they should be at war with each other. At first Roy had been afraid he had offended her in some manner, but one look at her self satisfied little grin had cleared that up right away. He had sat up a little straighter in his bed as she set up the chess board in front of him.

"Which side do you want to play?" he had asked.

"I issued the challenge. So now it is your turn to make the first move," she said with a smile.

It didn't take Roy longer than the bat of an eyelash to notice the subtle pun in her statement. He had learned to look for her quiet signs of humor by now.

 

So they had started up a routine of meeting over a cup of tea and a good game of chess. Elizabeth had ended up keeping the command over her black army while Roy stuck with his white forces. Neither of them questioned it.

The day that the doctor finally allowed him to leave the bed for the first time, Roy had been ecstatic. He had made it a point to quite literally strutt through the halls of the house. He was able to sit down by one of the big windows in the drawing room and see outside the north side of the house. He enjoyed to finally see something other than the dreaded east, and so he he stared at the gardens for hours until Elizabeth had finally found him and brought the chess set in.

"What an interesting move," Roy dared to comment as Elizabeth had moved her queen to double attack his rook and a knight.

Elizabeth looked up from her pieces and gave him a small private smile.

"You can just admit that you were not being cautious enough. Were you distracted?" 

Roy looked up from the board and caught her gaze with his eye, "Yes."

Elizabeth blinked a couple of times, obviously not getting it. She kept her eyes on him though. Roy let out a sigh and moved his knight, sacrificing his rook to her queen.

The self satisfied little smile that tugged on her lips made him lose himself in staring at her. He almost knocked over his king as he carelessly moved his hand without looking what he was doing.

"Pardon. Sometimes this narrow field of vision still takes some time of getting used to."

Elizabeth dropped her gaze. She seemed to have believed his excuse and yet he had made her sad. Roy felt like a complete idiot. But what was he supposed to tell her? That the way she smiled at him or the way she would sometimes unconsciously play with a loose strand of her hair had him captivated? That he couldn't do anything with himself when he heard her laugh and all he wanted was to encite another laugh in her? That the worst thing about having been confined to his bed had always been the moment when she left the room and he knew that he couldn't follow her?  
He could never tell her all of that. It was too much. He was a broken soldier, a man without anything to offer and yet all he wanted was to reach out for her.

He loved her.

It dawned upon Roy, slowly at first but then everything unfolded before him faster and faster. He suddenly started to make sense out of so many things. The letters he had written her. The way he had memorized exactly how her hand would hold a tea cup. The fact that he could get lost in staring at her. The way he would always close his eyes for a moment and just inhale whenever he smelled her perfume. The sound of her voice. That tingly feeling in the back of his neck whenever she giggled. The way his hands twitched when they were near hers and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and take hold of them.   
The way he kept dreaming about their wedding kiss, and the day they said goodbye at the train station. 

This little kaleidoscope of memories, distant and near, took not more than a single second. But after that one beat of the hand of the clock, Roy was a changed man. When he looked into her whisky eyes again, he knew.

Roy Mustang had fallen in love with his wife.

"Are you alright?"

The concern that laced through Elizabeth's voice brought him back to reality. He blinked away the remnants of his soul searching and forced a smile onto his lips.

"Yes, everything is alright. Well, no. You just took my other rook and I now find myself a little... deprived of my castle."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Well you still have your king."

"He is practically homeless now."

"He could turn out the knights, gather his queen and ride into the sunset with her?"

"Now I will believe that you read romance novels."

Roy marveled at the pretty blush that took her cheeks and the smile that accompanied it. He wished she could always look like that. Her happiness really made him happy in turn. The warmth that spread from the core of his body overtook him and made it hard for him to concentrate. 

"Says the sad pirate Mustang!" 

"Did you just compare me to the Dread Pirate Roberts from the Princess Bride?" 

"So you do read kissing books yourself!" 

"I read that when I was about ten years old! My sisters gave that to me!" 

Elizabeth almost toppled over laughing. She had to hold onto the armrests of her chair for balance, gripping them tightly. An unbidden thought entered Roy's mind. He would love to have her sitting in his lap, laughing like that as he had his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. 

When they finally were able to get back to their match it took Elizabeth seven more turns to win. Little did she know that Roy was already set check mate before they had even started. 

 

The days following his realization where the sweetest and yet most agonizing days Roy had ever experienced. He cherished every little moment he had with Elizabeth. Even though she still left him to work on many days, they would always take their breakfasts together and have dinner. She tried to be home for tea as well, even though that did not always work out for them. 

But they talked a lot over the course of his healing process. Never had Elizabeth been so unguarded and open with him. And never before had they just soaked up each other's presence like that. The separation and the worry as well as the time spent apart had highlighted just how much they needed to be close to each other. 

When the weather allowed it, Roy and Elizabeth took little strolls around the estate. It was cold and nippy, the sharp cold December air tugging at the seams of their clothes, trying to get in. But they warmed up again afterwards with tea or hot cocoa. And the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes Elizabeth sported after their walks made it all the more worth it for Roy. 

They talked a lot about Roy's time as an apprentice to Berthold Hawkeye and the precious memories they had of each other in that time.

Roy recounted a story of their shared studies in the metamorphosis of a beautiful fuzzy caterpillar that did not turn out to be a butterfly at all, but a hawkmoth.

Elizabeth countered with an anecdote about how Roy once completely singed off one of his eyebrows in the process of trying to recreate a formula for dynamite that her father had disregarded as insufficient. She had painted a new eyebrow on him with her ink pen.

"That certainly never happened," he protested and tried not to cross his arms over the tea table and huff loudly.

"Oh yes it did. In fact, when you showed up for work the next day father actually took a moment to look at you and laughed. He still was mad about you going against his word and putting yourself in danger, though. I think he made you write a ten page essay about proper security regulations. You spent almost a week on it and when you handed it in, it had several doodles of dogs on it. He almost threw you out."

Roy tried not to imagine himself doodling on a work assignment for his master, but somehow the image fit him. He had to accept the truth, that he had been a one eyebrow missing guy for once.

"Well you certainly weren't a perfect little angel. I remember when you were mad at me for something once, you actually went into the shack and caught four rats just so you could put them in my room before I went to bed. One of them bit my nose!" 

Elizabeth let out a long laugh at that. 

"I did not!" she cried out, but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her words. 

"Oh yes you did. I think you even kept them as pets for a while, until one of them got into the kitchen and ate a tunnel through the pie. So the cook made you release them in the forest."

It was a wonderful sight to behold. Elizabeth was leaning forward, her focus completely on him. Her eyes were warm and full of light. The smile on her lips was about ready to split her face. 

Roy dropped his gaze to her mouth. She looked so very kissable. He wanted nothing more than to put his hands on either side of her face, cradling it gently and pull her close until he could feel her breath on his lips. He would look into her wide eyes and watch as they fluttered close. And then he would press their lips together, claiming her as his with his mouth, his lips, his tongue his everything. 

He did not do it. Rather than giving in and kissing her, he took the cowardly way out and leaned away from her, away from the temptation. She wouldn't want it, wouldn't want him. And putting her into this difficult position of having to tell him just how much she did not want him - that would be cruel on her. 

"Well, actually I kept them in the shack behind the east wing. I would bring them food and water and have them sleep in old balled up clothes in the hay." 

Roy laughed at that. Of course she had kept them. That little girl had always been something. And now all grown up she had the special ability to make him laugh and feel carefree even when he was too deep in his own self pity to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, finally someone breaks free from the Nile! This took like forever! Now we can looc forward to some conscious pining because seriously, will those two ever get their act together?
> 
> And yes, I enjoyed having Roy and Riza make up love stories about their chess pieces... What a bunch of dumbasses.


	29. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tries not to get his hopes up, but it's too hard. Riza is hard to resist. Then Roy receives a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next days were hard on Roy's resolve. Everything Elizabeth said and did somehow endeared her even more to him. She would actively seek him out. She would play chess with him. When he was sitting in the library, reading a book and cursing his struggle to read with only one eye, she would be right there with him, her warm presence constantly on his mind. They would have long conversations. She would share with him the struggles of getting Lord Bradley out of the company. She would have Mrs Curtis make him his favorite foods.  
Sometimes late in the evening when they were both in the drawing room and he would just space out, she would bring him back with a soft squeeze of her hand in his.

It was nearly driving him crazy. She'd be so close to him, so companionable. And he had to tell himself again and again that they were just friends. That she simply couldn't reciprocate his feelings for her. That she was just pitying him - the crippled, needy soldier who had nothing left.

But the way she looked at him when he talked, like she was hanging on his lips, the way she constantly valued his input and his opinions, the ease with which she would be around him now, it all stirred a sliver of hope inside of him.  
Maybe he did have a chance after all. He had grown to love her dearly over time. Maybe she could do the same?

The final straw came on a Thursday afternoon. 

It had been stormy and cold all day. Roy hadn't been able to get warm, no matter how much tea he ingested. The hail storm over lunch just added to his discomfort. His wounds and scars were acting up, making it hard for him to just relax. Shortly after lunch the underlying headache that had been plaguing him for two days, just flipped over into a full on migraine. He couldn't stand looking into the light anymore. Everything was just too bright and too sharp. He hadn't been able to concentrate on their chess match and Elizabeth had noticed.

"Is everything alright with you?" she had asked after he had lost the third consecutive piece to her in under five turns. This time it hadn't been a pawn. This time she had taken a bishop with a move he would usually have easily anticipated.

"Just a headache, please don't worry."

He didn't even look at her. When she said nothing and continued to stare at him, he desperately wanted to move on from the subject and made his next move, accidentally putting his queen into direct attack of one of her knights. He realized too late.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh and turned toward him.

They had migrated their chess matches to the more comfortable couches, so she was sitting next to him already.

"Come here," she patted her lap.

Roy shot his gaze to her, dumbfounded. He stared at her, then her lap where her hands impatiently patted for him, then back at her face.

"What?"

"Lie down," she commanded.

Roy didn't know whether it was his panging headache or the shock, or the authority in her voice; but he found himself lowering his head into her lap. It was soft and warm and smelled so very much like Elizabeth - cinnamon, lavender and gunpowder.

Apparently she had been shooting before lunch. So that was how he found himself with his head in her lap - a very intimate position to be in in the first place.  
Just to protect himself further embarrassment he instinctively closed his eyes.

He felt her bare fingers at his scalp, "May I?"

Before he even knew what she was talking about he nodded his consent.

His eyepatch slid off his head. Roy drew in a sharp breath but then her fingers were on his brows, applying soft delicate pressure in circular motions. Roy found himself melting into her lap. He let out a sound that was half a sigh mixed in with a bit of a moan and maybe a little of a groan. This was heavenly.

It took him at least two minutes into the massage that he even realized that Elizabeth was now looking at his naked wounded eye. But she didn't say anything. She did not stop her ministrations to just look, she didn't comment, she didn't avoid it with her fingers. In fact, he could feel the tips of her fingers brush over his scar more than once. Very slowly she made her way to his temples and Roy cold almost see the bursts of color through his closed lids shoving away his pain.

He was floating around cloud nine for who knew how long, before she finally stopped massaging and simply raked her fingers through his hair.

Had he been any less composed he would have started purring right then and there.

Slowly he opened his eyes - both of them. He could only see her with one, but the feeling of looking at her undisguised and openly sent hot flashes through his body. And he could see her amber eyes looking back at him, no disgust no pain and no negative feelings to be seen. She just smiled at him.

"Did that help?" she asked innocently, completely unaware of the storm she had just unleashed inside of him, only ever worried about his well-being.  
Roy struggled to keep his composure. Darting out his tongue to wet his dry lips he croaked, "Yes."

 

And that was the moment he realized that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Maybe the two of them could have a future together. Her simple ease and comfort, the way that she took care of him, that she never shied away from him again, it all helped him realize that not only did he love this woman, he wanted to be with her too. And he would do his best to achieve that. That evening he hadn't said anything. He was still too stunned by his realization, his blooming hope. He couldn't just spring his feelings on her. He had to carefully plan how to broach the subject with her. He needed to not only be honest with her, but make sure that she was comfortable with it as well.

When they took breakfast together the next morning he could barely keep his eyes off of her. It made actually eating what was in front of him all the more difficult. The toast he had buttered for himself as Elizabeth poured milk into her tea lay untouched on his plate. He barely remembered to take a few sips from his own cup.

"Is everything alright with you? You seem distracted today," Elizabeth asked, her voice laced with worry.

Roy felt caught. He looked at her with a sheepish smile on his face and tried not to blush under her inquisitive gaze.

"I was just in thought. I apologize." 

Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look but did not press the matter. She continued her breakfast and let him be with his thoughts. 

"I actually have a meeting with my attorney this afternoon, so I will not be able to make it for tea. I have hope that I will be able to join you for dinner though."

Roy felt a small pang of disappointment. That also meant that their usual chess match would not be fought out today. He always looked forward to those. But if he was to be honest with himself, it was probably for the better. He was just so distracted at the moment, that he would just lose again. And then she might become suspicious of his current state of mind. He would have to work up a way to address his feelings for her first. And broaching that particular subject would need a lot of sensitive negotiating. He would have to come up with a good plan first.

So when Elizabeth left for the city shortly after lunch, Roy found himself trying to formulate a battle plan. He couldn't just outright tell her, she might not take it too well. Especially if she felt backed into a corner. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her. He didn't want her to feel like he was putting her under pressure. She had had to endure such a relationship for long enough.

He did not want to become just another controlling man in her life, someone who demanded things that she couldn't or wouldn't give him.

So he would have to make her understand that he had no intention of pushing her into anything. Just that he would like a chance to maybe make this work after all. That he wanted to have a chance of making her happy, if she would like that too.

Rain started up by the late afternoon and Roy looked out of the window wistfully. He wished that the weather would get better again, so he could take a walk. Those always cleared his mind and it would help him come up with a good plan on how to talk to Elizabeth. Thinking about her made him almost feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had been rolling a pen around while trying to think, when there was a knock at the study door. It was Breda, looking rather standoffish.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor, sir."

Roy looked at him with a scrunched up expression. 

"A visitor?"

"Yes. There is a... young lady here to see you." 

Roy followed the man downstairs. The way he was carrying himself was slightly odd. He looked tense. Who could be visiting him? Roy thought that it might be one of his sisters that got caught in the rain and that Breda was a little miffed about her getting wet and probably sick.

It wasn't one of his sisters that was waiting for him downstairs in one of the sitting rooms. It was Solaris.

Roy stared at the woman, his eyes wide. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he laid eyes on her. But it really was her.

Her ink black hair was cascading down her back, just as he remembered it. Her skin was just as pale and her lips still as red as sin.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

But aside from the shock of seeing her, he felt nothing.

"Good evening, Roy."

Roy just stared at her. She sat in one of the chairs, wearing a bedazzled dress. She must have had a coat, for her hair was dry. On her lap was the small sleeping form of a child.

"Solaris."

She gave him an enigmatic smile. It was meant to be coquettish, he knew that. But underneath lay a solemnity that he couldn't quite comprehend.

"What are you doing here?" 

"You got hurt in the war?" she completely evaded his question and instead pointed at this eyepatch.

Roy set his chin a little straighter. At least now he understood why Breda had been so tense. He obviously disapproved of Roy receiving visits from strange beautiful women while his wife was away. He couldn't even fault the man for that. 

"I don't think I ever invited you here. What do you want? What's with that child?"

Solaris then let her gaze drop to the small child. It was a babe, hair as raven as the mother's and with skin just as pale.

"This is Selim. He's my son."

Roy just gaped at her.

"Your... Son?" 

He stared at the small bundle in her arms. The child was about a year old maybe. He didn't know she had a child. When did that happen? The last time he had seen her she definitely hadn't been pregnant. Or had she?

Unbidden a thought arose in Roy. 

"How... How old is he?" 

Solaris gave him a pointed look. She didn't say anything for a couple of moments until she finally opened her mouth.

"He was born last June." 

Last June. That would place the babe about seven months old. It would mean that she got pregnant around September the year before, just before he had married Elizabeth. Before he had been privy to Solaris' infidelity. When he had still been with her.

All color drained from Roy's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright. Now you can all hate me. Show of hands who saw this coming?
> 
> Solaris: surprisebitch.gif
> 
> Did you really Think I would make it that easy? This is Royai everyone!


	30. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things go unsaid. Roy is trying to do the right thing, but he doesn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seeing that all of you hate me now anyway... Have some more goodness from last chapter! This is gonna be a rocky road... And i dont mean the ice cream flavour XP

When Riza came back from the attorney that evening she found the house to be completely changed. She had barely made it in time for dinner. Breda had taken care of her coat and he'd lead her into the dining room. He seemed tense, not his usual jovial smile and a bit more tight lipped. Roy was already waiting for her in the drawing room next to the dining room and rose as soon as she entered.

"Good evening. I am sorry to have made you wait," she said with her cheeks still flushed from the cold January air.

Roy only gave her a polite smile and offered her his arm so that they could walk to the table together. He didn't seem to be in the mood for polite conversation.

In fact, he was awfully quiet.

When the soup was served, Riza could not help but notice how Breda was avoiding any and all direct contact with her husband. She raised an eyebrow at that. What the hell had happened here while she had been away?

Normally she would make more of the situation and try to get an explanation from Roy, but the meeting she had had with Marcoh had been very daunting.

More and more questions as to her father's so called accident had arisen. She had been suspicious before, especially when a few shady documents had surfaced, making Lord Bradley almost the next in line to lead the whole company. Only a few signatures were missing and he could have ended up inheriting the whole thing.

So she let it slide for now. She was too tired and too exhausted to investigate what had transpired between Roy and her staff. It was surely just some kind of misunderstanding that put a minor strain on the evening.

Roy wasn't talkative at all during their meal, so they ate more or less in complete silence. When they had finished she did not have the nerve to try and force any polite conversation, so she simply excused herself and turned in for the night.

Whatever had happened the day before, Riza could still feel the consequences on the next day. Over the last few days, weeks even, she and Roy had fallen into a comfortable companionship with each other. There had been an ease around their interactions and conversations. She had felt completely safe with him. She had been happy. Neither of them had raised the question of when Roy would eventually return to his old life. She hadn't thought about him leaving the house. He hadn't seemed like he wanted to.

But now he avoided her. He didn't look into her eyes anymore and when they were actually talking to each other, the conversations tended to be short and stilted.

Riza could feel her husband slipping away from her and she had no idea what to do.

One morning at breakfast he announced that he would take the coach and actually go into the city for some errands he had to run.

Riza held her tongue and didn't point out that in all the time he had been here he never ran a single errand. What would those be anyway?

She didn't ask.

She had to forcefully remind herself that she had promised Roy his own life. Now that he was healed, he could do as he wished. She knew that. And she should do better in leaving him to do it. So she gave him a kind smile and wished him well as he left.

 

Roy felt awful. He couldn't even look at Elizabeth anymore without thinking that he had betrayed her greatly. Solaris had come to him seeking help. After the child was born she had lost everything: her career, her home, her admirers.   
She had pleaded with him to just help her a little until she could find herself some work. She had clutched the child in her arms to herself and he couldn't turn her away.

He had rented her a small room in the hotel near the train station, had given her some money and had promised to visit soon. 

He couldn't let the child go hungry.

Roy looked out the window as the carriage passed a small sheep farm. The child.   
It looked so much like him. He couldn't believe it. Solaris hadn't said anything but Roy didn't need everything spelled out for him all the time. He could see that it was his. He had the same dark eyes and the same shock of black hair.   
How could he turn away the mother of his child in her time of need? Of course the servants had not been happy. Neither of them knew anything for sure but Roy could feel their disapproving glances.

And now he was on his way to her to find out how he could help her. He did not know just what to do. He wanted to help her, of course he did. But then there was also Elizabeth. She couldn't find out, not now. If she knew that he had a child with someone else, she would never give him a chance. And he was selfish enough to allow himself to want her. But right now he couldn't look at her without being reminded just how much he betrayed her.

Spending time with Solaris was a strange feeling.

A long time ago he might have rejoiced at the prospect of being her only hope. That she would seek him out and need him. He might have raveled in her attention and drunken it up.

But now he did not feel a thing, just dread. She was still beautiful. But she seemed so cold. Even though she made sure to be charming and pleasant, to give him smiles and rely on him like a damsel in distress, there was just nothing there. Like Elizabeth was a hard, beautiful shell but inside there was nothing. She wasn't like Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, who wore many masks and had many disguises, but all of it was just shielding her warm and kind heart. Solaris had a heart made from rubies. It was beautiful and deep red, but sharp and cold. Hard.

Elizabeth's heart was like a butterfly's wings; it was vulnerable and soft, which was why she guarded it so closely. It gave warmth and comfort. Roy wanted nothing but to be able to call himself the one who held it.

But then there was the child. This tiny little thing, that was way too small for his age, he also needed protection and help. Even if Roy did not want to be with his mother.

"I thank you for your help," Solaris almost purred as she laid a hand on his arm. She was so close to him. Her whole body was curled towards him, the warmth from her skin seeping through the layers of cloth that separated them. And yet it left him cold.

He nodded to her and slipped her the envelope with the money she would need for the next few days. She had promised to look for some work that she would be able to do. He would help her. And then he would be able to go back to his own life. Or at least he hoped he could.

Could he really do this to Elizabeth? 

 

Riza saw Roy for dinner that night. At least officially. She had actually gotten a glimpse of him when he had come home. There had been lipstick on his collar.

It almost broke her heart.

She knew that he was free to see whoever he wanted to, but she didn't think he would be so sneaky about it. Telling her about things like running errands and having business in town when all he was doing, was to go see another woman. That hurt. She briefly thought back to the one time she had kissed Mr Miles. Although she had regretted it almost as soon as it happened, she felt like a hypocrite. She had stepped out of her marriage as well. She had no right to be judgemental. And yet it still hurt. 

That night, neither of them talked much. She didn't know what to ask him that would not result in him having to lie to her. And she didn't want him to lie.

She found herself stealing glances at him through the whole ordeal. He had wisely changed his shirt. She wondered if he would bother to wash out the lipstick smears himself, or if he would just hand the shirt over to the staff. Breda surely would not approve of it. He would know that it wasn't her lipstick, she rarely wore make up. It was a known fact in her household.

"How was your day?"

His voice cut into her thoughts as she was lifting a piece of fish onto her fork. It almost fell off. She had to readjust her whole hand in order not to drop it back onto the plate. She had not anticipated that he would talk to her, initiating a conversation with her at all. 

"Just the usual. The research and development team has asked me to come over tomorrow and test out a new rifle they have designed. I think that might be quite interesting. It certainly will make a good distraction from all the legal struggles I am finding myself in. And yours?"

Riza almost gasped. She had not meant to ask after his day. She had decidedly tried to avoid broaching the subject, but then it had just slipped out. After spending so many evenings together in pleasant conversation it had become a habit to ask about Roy's day. She cringed inwardly at her own carelessness. 

"It was alright. I had business in town-" and there it was. The lie. "But I am glad to be back again."

Roy took that moment to look at her and flash her a smile. It looked so honest and relieved that she could almost believe it to be real.

Riza wanted nothing more than to fling her cutlery at him. How dare he lie to her face like that? How dare he sit there and tell her how much he liked being back when he had just come from another woman. 

"That is very nice to hear," she said with the most effort not to grind her teeth as she spoke.

She took her knife to the fish and had to put in a little more effort to cut through the skin. The screeching sound her knife made on the porcelain plate was uncomfortably loud.

"I beg your pardon," she said when Roy gave her a concerned look. "I think my skin might be a little bit too tough."

Roy almost gaped at her and she knew that what she had said and done was uncharacteristically rude of her. And still he didn't comment.

They continued their meal in silence after that. Riza was trying to stifle the seething anger she felt at being so blatantly lied to, and she was sure Roy was somewhere else entirely in his mind.

Did he wish that he could be with her instead? Surely it must have pained him to have to leave his lover and come back to his loveless marriage and cold wife. 

She didn't fault him for that. What she did not, could not accept, was how he could lie about it all. But she would not give in to her anger. She could get through this dinner and then she would be able to get away from him and breathe.

She would find a way to signal him that it was not necessary to play the dutiful husband to her. She didn't want to live this farce. She might be willing to lie to everyone around her, but she had always thought that at least to each other the two of the could be honest. Apparently she had been wrong.

He might feel the need to pretend to care about her for the sake of the contract, so she should correct whatever behavior of hers had forced this believe onto him. She did not want him to feel indebted to her like that.

When they had finished their dinner and went into their separate bedrooms, they parted as separated people.


	31. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy doesn't give up easily. Riza sees something she wishes she didn't and comes to a late realization.

After their uncharacteristically quiet dinner Riza noted with surprise that Roy kept showing up in whichever room of the house she tried to hide in. He had come in one day and carried the chess set that had lain forgotten in the drawing room, requesting a match.

She couldn't say why, but she had given in and had played with him for the better part of an hour until it ended in a remi.

He also seemed to have talked to Mrs Curtis for on another day Riza found the usual cookies that were served with the tea, to be replaced by small little cherry pies. She remembered making those as a young girl and being sad when her father didn't even touch them, she had been so upset, that his apprentice had eaten them all, giving himself a stomach ache from all the sweets.

Roy also tried engaging her in conversation again. He even was bold enough to ask Sheska to bring them a coffee after dinner, practically trapping her in the drawing room for another hour.

Riza noticed a pattern in those things. Whenever he went into town on business he would be reclusive and distant. The next day he would be cold and withdrawn, only to grow more and more affectionate the days after, until he had to leave for business again.

Riza hated that. She hated this vicious cycle of affection and distance of honesty and lies. She wanted to break through it but she did not wish to risk breaking it off. Her whole life depended on this marriage to work.

This morning it was a day of them talking amicably to each other again. Roy's latest business trip lay a few days in the past, so breakfast was going over smoothly.

They talked about their plans for the day and Roy even requested that they should take a picnic together. Riza was a little on the fence about the whole affair, even if he wanted to hold the picnic in the warm greenhouse in the garden.

Their conversation was interrupted by Breda, who brought them their mail as per usual. Riza couldn't help but notice that yet again it was only her, who received letters. However Roy and the woman were communicating with each other, apparently it wasn't through the official post. But he might as well have an understanding with the local post office, that he would only pick up his mail in person. Who was she to say? 

What caught her attention however, was a letter of one General Grumman addressed to her. 

Temporarily ignoring the other letters she picked up the crisp white envelope and just stared at the neat handwriting on it. It took her nearly a full minute until she opened it up. 

The sound of the letter opener slicing through the paper cut through the whole room. She stole a glance at Roy who looked suspiciously disinterested. He overplayed that part a little.

Her eyes flew over the words written down neatly onto the pages. Her brows furrowed a little.

What important business did the general have to discuss with her that he wanted to travel all the way from East City to her estate? It couldn't be about Roy, he was here and he was safe. As of now, Central headquarters was reviewing his case and trying to find whether he would be honorably discharged due to his injuries or if they would require his services further. So that certainly couldn't be it.

She stared at the words trying to make sense of them. 

The general had kept his wording as vague and cryptic as possible, which by his standard was damn very much. She had no idea what he wanted, but she knew that she owed the man a great deal. So she would allow him to visit her at his earliest convenience, and she would put that all down in a letter of her own. Later.

Now she found Roy staring at her. There was concern laced through his gaze. Riza tried to shrug it off as best as she could. It would be better if she did not let him get too close to her. It would only end up hurting both of them.

She put the letter aside, neatly folded it up again, and continued her breakfast without mentioning any of it to Roy. It really shouldn't give her that much of a sense of satisfaction to see him this curious, but she was only human. 

When she came back from the factory that afternoon, Riza was in fairly high spirits. The rifle that the research and development department had shown her was a fine piece of work. She had loved the feel of it in her hands. The weight against her shoulders had been pleasant and it shot beautifully. It would be an excellent addition to their stock. She looked forward to seeing the prototype released into serial production.

Breda had been given the day off to clear some family business and so she let herself into the house quietly as not to disturb anyone.

When she did get through the hallway, she heard muffled voices coming from one of the drawing rooms. 

"What are you even doing here? I told you not to come by the house anymore, Solaris." 

Riza raised an eyebrow. That was definitely Roy's voice. She wasn't a snoopy person but the door was slightly ajar and she couldn't help it. She just had to take a look. Was he in there with the woman he was seeing? Her footsteps were muffled by the plush carpeted floors. She dared to take a peak. And she wished she hadn't. 

She saw them. Together. 

Roy was wrapped in the embrace of a dark haired beautiful woman, her ruby lips covering his. Riza felt sick.

She felt frozen to the spot. She couldn't have moved, even if she had wanted to.

She just stared at them.

God, she had been such a fool. To think that she had hoped that maybe Roy could  
be happy with a life at her side, that he could grow to like her, love her even. She had been living in an illusion. But that was all it was, an illusion. And that had just been shattered into a million pieces. 

When she finally could move again, she quietly retreated. She missed how Solaris' violet eyes seemed to gleam in the light and how her ruby lips tugged upwards into a small smirk, as they left Roy's. She also didn't see how Roy violently broke apart from the woman.

All Riza knew was that she had been a stupid fool. She had kid herself into thinking that they had something, or that they might have something eventually.

But that was never going to happen. Her and Roy were worlds apart and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Riza went into her office at the factory with her mind blank and numb. She wasn't feeling anything. She wasn't even thinking. She moved like she was being moved by somebody else. Her movements were wooden her mind blank. She routinely greeted everyone she met, but nothing registered her mind. 

She took a seat at her desk and started to work through the reports that had been left for her. She looked through her work sheets and reviewed new designs. She read the reports, and signed them off, all as if she were an automaton.

It was well past noon when there was a knock on her door. She looked up, not expecting anyone. For a brief moment she felt a mixture of hope and panic rise inside her, thinking that maybe Roy had noticed her and had come after her to explain everything. But when the door opened, it was Mister Miles who entered.

"Good day to you, Lady Elizabeth."

Riza forced a smile onto her lips. She had been wrong again. Of course Roy wouldn't come here. And even if he had seen her, why would he care what she thought? He was a free man, free to kiss whatever pretty lady he desired!

"Hello Mister Miles. It is nice to see you."

She gestured for him to take a seat across from her desk, which he did. He took off his hat as he sat down in the chair. Riza noted that his silvery white hair was pulled back in its usual style. She liked that. 

His carmine eyes were on her. She tried not to let herself get too nervous about being watched closely like this.

"If I may be so impertinent to say, you do look a little bit tired."

Riza laughed humorlessly. 

"Wouldn't you be if you just caught your husband kissing-" 

Riza slapped a hand over her mouth. What the hell was she doing? What was she saying? She couldn't be talking to Mister Miles about Roy, that wasn't right. 

Firstly, because Roy was her husband and she should not share anything that was going on between them with anybody else; and secondly, because she should not tell the man she kissed about her problems with her husband. 

Riza almost wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Why had she even kissed him? He was an attractive man, for sure, but he simply wasn't who she wanted. She wanted Roy. And he wasn't Roy. 

Her eyes grew big as the realization hit her. She was in love with Roy, had been for a very long time probably. And still, he wanted to be with someone else. It almost killed her to think about that. She didn't know what to do. What she did know, was that what her and Miles had done, had no future. And she owed it to all of them to tell him. 

"Mister Miles," she began, drawing in a breath to keep her voice strong and steady. 

"I wanted to apologize for my very inappropriate behavior the other day. It was completely irresponsible and wrong of me. Please forgive me for my indiscretion. It shan't be happening again." 

There was a tiny twing of regret in his eyes as he nodded his understanding. 

"Of course Lady Elizabeth. I understand."

Riza sighed and at least felt a little bit lighter. Sure, Mister Miles was good and kind, and probably disappointed right now, but the truth was that she simply didn't love him.

She loved Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, that only took her 31 chapters to figure out... We've been knew! But thanks for finally getting it Riza! Even though it is at the most unfortunate timing XD


	32. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy puts a few things straight with Solaris and Riza is expecting a visitor.

When Solaris had kissed him, Roy almost went into complete shock. He hadn't seen it coming. He had tried to make it clear to her that they were over, and that everything he did for her was due to a sense of obligation to her and his child. He certainly didn't want to encourage her to think that they would be together in any intimate way. He didn't love her. But then her lips had been on his and he had completely frozen for a second. It was only a moment but then he swiftly broke free from her grasp, pushing her away firmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, his voice hoarse.

Solaris, on the other hand, only smiled at him.

"Kissing you. I thought that would be obvious"

Roy glared at the woman. She had come alone, he didn't know what she had done with the child or where she had left him. She had turned up unannounced and uninvited at their doorstep and he had been too surprised to turn her away. And look where that had got him.

"I feel the need to make something abundantly clear: I do not wish to go back and continue what we had. That is over. We are over. Completely. I do not wish to pursue any other relationship with you, other than what my good manners and sense of responsibility dictate me. I wish to live free of you and for you to not have any expectations towards me personally. Any expectations you may have, are strictly related to Selim and my part in his creation. That is all."

Solaris gave him a long unreadable look. She dropped her coquettish pretence and there was a menacing gleam in her eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a cackling laugh.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with that little country girl! That simple minded creature is way too virtuous and boring for someone like you. You only want her because you cannot have her. But believe me Roy, I know you. Once you finally got what you wanted from her you will grow tired of the silly little bird. She is nothing more than a conquest to you. So by all means: conquer her little treasure cove and then drop her like a hot potato. I know that you won't be able to keep yourself interested in her for much longer after you've gotten everything out of her."

Roy had never felt the urge to physically slap someone as he did now. The way she spoke about Elizabeth made his blood run cold. So he clenched his fists and slowly counted backwards from ten. When he was fairly certain that he wouldn't harm her, he opened his eyes again and looked at her with an icy gaze. 

"Get out," he growled lowly. "Just leave, before I forget myself. You are not to speak her name ever again, if you know what is good for you."

Then he simply turned around and left. He walked through the halls of Hawkeye manor swiftly. To his own surprise he bumped into Breda, who greeted him politely.

"Ah, the lady Solaris was just in the blue drawing room. Please see to it that she finds her way out." 

He didn't even wait for Breda to answer him. He just kept going, taking the stairs up and walking into his room. He needed to be alone. He needed to calm down. His own anger frightened him. But he could not stand there and have Solaris insult Elizabeth like this. He had to say something. And he had never been more sure of anything in his life: the woman he thought he had loved, the beautiful dazzling actress, had just been an illusion. There was nothing underneath her beautiful mask, no warmth and no heart. He would have turned her away for good if it hadn't been for the child.

Roy threw himself on his bed, destroying the neatly tucked in sheets. He had been such a fool to ever believe that woman. He wished nothing more than to undo the mistakes he made in the past, knowing all too well that there was nothing he could do. 

 

Riza avoided Roy as much as she could. His sole presence sent her into a spiral of panic. Her heart ached whenever she saw him. And of course it didn't help that he seemed to be seeking her out more than usual. He'd always follow her around with the chessboard clutched under his arm.

He'd also search her gaze and give her small smiles whenever he was given the opportunity. She tried her best to ignore him. His antics tugged at her bleeding heart and it made her feel weak and helpless. She did not want to give in to the illusion again. She didn't want to lose herself again like this. He was a danger to her and it made her feel lost.

She all but counted the days until General Grumman would arrive. She had invited him to her estate and he had made it clear that he had some very important news for her. Whatever it was, she was welcoming the opportunity to think about something other than her husband for a change.

So it was only in her favor when Roy announced that he would travel to Central City and visit his sisters. He argued that he should really see them all, now that he was better and back from the war, he owed it to them after making them worry so much.

Riza had welcomed the idea. She did not wish to see him right now anyway. Although to herself she thought that he might be taking the opportunity to spend some time with his mistress in the anonymity of the big city. It certainly would be a comfortable work around for him, not having to hide her from his wife. Riza tried not to think about it, but she couldn't shake the pictures from her mind.

This time she didn't see him off. She spent the morning of his departure taking her breakfast in bed and waited until his coach had left, before she even got out of her room. And then she finally called for Sheska to help her get dressed. She had a long day ahead of her and she was expecting the general for tea after all. It was an interesting circumstance that Roy would not be here for that meeting. But Riza didn't mind. It did not concern him after all. 

When Breda announced the general, Riza could feel her palms getting sweaty beneath her gloves. She was surprised at her own nervousness, now that the meeting was about to begin.

The general came into the drawing room with his hat clasped under his arm and a jovial smile on his face.

"Ah, Mrs Mustang... It is so nice to see you again."

Riza tried not to flinch at the mention of her new title. It brought back some very unwelcome thoughts and associations that she was not ready to deal with at this moment. 

She nevertheless gracefully rose from her seat and took the few steps to meet General Grumman in the middle of the room. 

"General, it is such an honor to have you at my home..." 

He took her hand and kissed it, his silver mustache tickling her even through the silk glove. She gave the old man a good natured smile and offered her a seat at the table. As if on cue, Sheska arrived with the tea. Once all had been set up, she turned to give the general another smile and poured each of them a cup.

"I sincerely hope you are not opposed to Earl Grey?"

"Oh on the contrary, dear. I've always had a fondness for it," he said while picking up one of the biscuits from the platter. 

They made polite conversation about the weather, his journey and the latest news from the east for a while.

Riza could feel the anxiety in her building because she knew that they both were dancing around the subject. So when she had refilled their cups a second time, she could no longer handle it. She tried not to be too forward when she finally cleared her throat. 

"So dear General, if you don't mind my asking... What is that important matter that you needed to discuss with me?"

The general set down his cup and nervously cleared his throat. He reached down into his bag, pulling out a large envelope of very thick paper. 

"My dear lady Elizabeth, I am not sure how to approach this but... These are pictures of my dear daughter, Theresa." 

Riza furrowed her brow. She did not know why the general would want to show her his family, or what had brought this on. He didn't offer her any explanation, but simply pushed the thick envelope into her hand. He had done so much for her, so all she could think of doing right now was to humor the man. She opened the envelope and procured a stack of photographs. 

The small fair haired girl smiling at her from the first picture seemed strangely familiar to her. She took her time, looking at each of the pictures, some featuring what appeared to be the general and his wife, but all of them featuring the same fair haired smiling girl through different stages of her life. As she grew older in the photos, Riza's stomach began to sink. She recognized her own likeness in the girl. It was eery how she became more and more the reflection that Riza was used to when she looked in the mirror. As she turned to the last photograph she audibly gasped. 

It was a wedding picture. The girl was now a young woman in a white dress with flowers pinned into her long tresses. She looked happy and yet there was a little sadness clouding her eyes. She was a spitting image of herself. Riza could see it clearly. But what was really shocking her wasn't the young woman. It was the man beside her. 

Dressed in a dark suit, his hair neatly combed back, he stared straight into the camera, his mouth set in a grim straight line. It was her father. 

Riza had a hard time prying her eyes off of the picture in front of her. 

"How?" 

General Grumman was leaning closer to her now. She could see that behind his spectacles the man's eyes were glassy and a little misty. His voice had a slight tremble to it as he spoke. 

"My dear Elizabeth... What you have there is the last photo I have ever received of my darling daughter. When she eloped with Berthold Hawkeye, all contact was cut off. You see, your father and I weren't very fond of each other. I was angry, and said some unforgivable things... And that drove off the only child ever had. I live with the shame of having driven off my own flesh and blood. I heard of her death way too late and I've been in pain ever since. I did not know... That my dear Theresa had a child. She died so young. But then you turned up in my office... And I knew that you must be hers. You are her spitting image... And when I saw your name it confirmed everything. I do not know what to tell you... If I deserved forgiveness I would ask for it, but I know. What I did out of my own stubbornness is what I am paying for now. But please, if you can find it in your heart to to extend some kindness to an old man... "

"Is this why you helped me? Because you regretted what happened... To my mother?"

"I saw a young woman in need... A young woman that happened to be family. But yes. I did not act out of pure selflessness. I am an old man, my dear. I do not wish to add any more regrets to my ledger."

Riza regarded the man in front of her. He looked so lost, so broken. It was clear that he had loved his daughter very dearly. Her mother. Who had died so young and had left Riza all alone with her absent and cold father. Her mother who she knew nothing about. Who she didn't have a single picture of, except for the painting that hung in the master bedroom. The mother she had loved from a distance, because she had never really known her.

It was like her hand moved on her own. She slid it across the table and took the general's hand into hers.

"I may not be able to process this all right now... But I am so very glad that you have come to me."

Her grandfather squeezed her hand in his and brought it to his lips again. Once he had pressed his lips to the back of her hand he, replaced them with his forehead, pressing it against her hand and stifling a silent sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each time I post a new chapter it makes me a little sad... The end is coming closer ;_;
> 
> Oh, not to spoiler anything but... The rating will go up, eventually. I hope you don't mind!


	33. An Unpleasant Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy arrives in Central City and encounters a house full of sisters, while Riza has an encounter with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one of my favorite scenes of the whole fic. I guess you will be able to guess which one.
> 
> Also warning for language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Roy had specifically instructed Solaris to not come by the Hawkeye estate. He had been very nervous about leaving for Central City in the first place, because that meant he couldn't stop Solaris from doing anything stupid, like visiting him at the house. But he needed to get away for awhile. This whole situation was taking its toll on him. He needed a sympathetic ear and some good advice. But things of this delicate nature were better discussed in person. With an unlimited amount of alcohol at hand. 

His sisters would probably kill him once he told them everything, but it had to be done. He needed their expert advice, as well as a few sympathetic ears. Maybe a good shoulder to cry on too. They had always been the best at that perfect combination of comfort and a kick in the butt. He knew he would need that right now.

As Roy sat on the train to Central City, he watched the familiar landscape pass by the window. He hadn't spent a long time in Dublith, but it sure felt like he was leaving behind his home. Roy sighed and leaned the back of his head against the head rest, closing his eyes. He hoped he would get this mess sorted out soon.

 

Riza would be lying if she denied that having Roy leave for Central City wasn't a huge relief for her. Having him around her constantly had started to make her really anxious. There had not been a step she could take in her own house without the expectation of him constantly on her heels. She needed some time alone to breathe, to get through all of this and think about what would come next. They couldn't go on living like this. She knew that. She was afraid to admit it, but her days with Roy were numbered. Eventually she would have to let him and this pipe dream of a marriage go. He would want a separation, she knew. And he should. (He had a child with the woman he really loved. He should be free to marry her.) And Riza loved him enough to give that to him.

Even if that meant that she would fall back into Lord Bradley's clutches. She didn't particularly look forward to that, but she would manage somehow. It would only be around five more years. She had grown since the death of her father. She would be his ward, yes. But as a once married woman, she would at least have some economical power. And she would have Olivier. 

With her resources and good name the Lady Armstrong would be a very powerful allly to Riza. They had become good friends in the last two years, so at least Riza wasn't going to be all alone in this world, like she had been two years ago. 

 

Nobody was there to retrieve him from the station when Roy finally arrived in Central. That was all just and alright. He hadn't exactly told his sisters of his upcoming visit. Thus, they were not expecting him. He hailed himself a cab and sat in the back. It was strange, driving through the streets of Central in the back of a cab instead of walking all the way to the bar. But it was raining, his luggage was heavy and he had gotten used to driving places instead of having to walk through the muddy streets. He smiled a little at that. It had taken the city boy to live in the country to start getting snobbish about things. He appreciated the irony in there. Life with Elizabeth certainly had changed him more than he was ready to admit. He watched the rainy streets of Central pass by his window. There were surprisingly many people out in spite of the rain. He even spotted two young mothers pushing their strollers while somehow managing to clutch their umbrellas with one arm each, chatting away and making sure that their babies did not get wet. But of course, the city didn't care for the weather. People were going about their business whether in sunshine or in the rain. He had been like that too. Running through the wet streats, shielding himself with only half a melted newspaper held above his head.

He didn't miss that part of his life. In all actuality, there was little about his life before his marriage to Elizabeth that he actually missed.

He missed spending time with his sisters. But that had been an inevitability anyway. Whether with Elizabeth or any other woman, once he settled down with a wife, he would have moved out anyway. Same went for his adventures with Hughes. He wouldn't have seen the other man as often anyway, seeing that he had gotten married shortly before Roy did. 

So all in all, his life had gotten indefinitely better since he had married Elizabeth. He had the bar out of debt. He had money. He had a beautiful home. He had the most amazing woman all to himself, had her companionship, her attention and almost everything he could wish for. He had been so close to actually getting her affection as well. And then he had fucked it all up. 

As the cab pulled up in front of the little alley that led up to the bar, his thoughts came to a sudden stop. He payed the driver and retrieved his luggage from the back of the coach. Just the few steps it took him from getting to the door were enough to make sure his coat and hat were covered in a thick sheen of rain droplets. He knocked heavily on the old wooden door and hoped that it wouldn't take his sisters too long to answer it.

When Claire finally opened the door it wasn't long until the happily surprised smile fell from her face. She took in what stood before her: Roy, soaking wet, a set of luggage at his feet, alone and visiting without notifying any of them that he would be coming. It did not take a genius to see that something was up there.

"Oh Roy," she said in lieu of greeting and stepped aside to let him in.

 

"So to summarize: Your former lover showed up at the house and you pay her money to care for her, the child that is supposedly yours and the fact that she will keep her mouth shut and not tell Lizzie about it all?"

Roy nodded along to Madeline's matter-of-factly summary of his current situation.

The four women across from him looked exasperated to say the least. When Roy had confirmed to Claire that he indeed was in domestic troubles, she had wordlessly poured him a whiskey. And then another when Maddie and Vanessa had come down. And a third one when they all had ganged up on him and wanted to get the information out of him.

"But wait. Wasn't she this actress that cheated on you? How sure are you that that is even your child? Just because she said so?"

Roy visibly bristled.

"She didn't have to say. That child has my coloring. Pale skin, dark hair and eyes."

"As does she," Claire pointed out helpfully.

"And about all of Xing, Drachma, large parts of Aerugo and Creta…"

Roy stared at them. The thought had never even entered his mind. Maybe he was not the father... But Solaris had said…

Roy paused. Solaris had never said anything. Now that he thought about it, he realized that not once had she claimed Roy to be the father of little Selim. She had introduced him as her son. Not his. Not theirs. Hers.

Could there be hope?

 

It had been barely a day since Roy had left for Central. Riza could feel herself slowly becoming anxious. She didn't fully understand why, however. She should be relieved that Roy wasn't home. She had her freedom and her house back. Gone was his constant presence in the shadows. So why was she so disappointed whenever she turned a corner and didn't find him waiting for her?

When she couldn't deal with her own restlessness anymore, she rang for Breda to get her a coach. She would go into town and settle a few things. Being away from the quiet house and among other people would help her clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think about Roy any longer.

So she was very surprised when she stopped in front of her favorite bookstore only to be approached by a dark haired woman. At first Riza didn't recognize her, clad in her coat and clutching a child to her bosom. But when she looked into these dark sultry eyes she just knew. It was her.

"Lady Elizabeth Mustang, am I right?" the woman greeted her, her ruby lips cured into a smile. 

Riza looked at her beautiful face and couldn't fight the thought that she understood what Roy would see in someone like her. She was truly a stunning woman. 

"Yes." 

It came out a little clipped, but Riza couldn't help it. She didn't know why this woman was approaching her in the first place. They had not been introduced and if she knew that she was talking to the wife of her lover, shouldn't she try to stay away rather than seek her out? It came off as incredibly presumptuous and a little rude to speak to the wife. At least that was what Riza thought. 

"I thought I recognized you right away. I saw you the other day in the mansion. You were watching Roy and me," she purred, running her well manicured fingers over the child's dark hair. 

Riza felt the bile rise in her throat.

"If you are looking for my husband, I have to disappoint you. He is out of town at the moment."

The woman gave her a pearly laugh. 

"Oh of course, I know. Roy has told me everything about it. He is in Central right now. I used to work there, but I came out here to be closer to him." 

She readjusted the child in her grip, pulling it closer against her bosom. 

"We make quite the beautiful picture, Roy, Selim and I. Don't you agree?" 

It was only then that Riza finally grasped the implication that the woman was making. She couldn't help but stare at the child that looked so much like its mother and bore a striking similarity to Roy. 

Anger flashed across Riza's face as she looked at the two in front of her. How shamelessly this woman paraded herself in front of her, clutching what was obviously Roy's bastard child in front of her. It didn't make her any more sympathetic to the woman. 

"We have been lovers for years, you must understand. Since long before you even got married. He has been in love with me for a a long time and that is something that you cannot compete-" 

"You misunderstand my silence," Riza said, interrupting the little monologue the woman had started. "I do not care about you or who you are. You are mistaken if you think you can talk to me like we are on equal level. The fact is, that Roy Mustang is my husband. I am his wife in front of God and the law, and you, although you might be very beautiful, are his mistress at most. This bastard child does not change that. You have no business addressing me in public. You have no business coming to my house. You have no business showing your face in front of me. So I am advising you to stay out of my life. Whatever business you have with my husband does not concern me. And if you ever intrude on my life and my house again, I will make sure that it was the last time. I bid you a good day."

With that Riza just turned around and walked away. Only when she had taken several steps - leaving the stunned woman behind, speechless - did she even notice that her hands had clenched into fists, and were shaking ever so slightly. 

She felt a little guilty about talking about an innocent child in such unpleasant terms, but the way this woman had spoken to her, the way she had maliciously sought her out and needled her about Roy, had made Riza so very angry. She couldn't even think straight. Of course it was Roy's business alone, who he took to bed and why. But that did not mean that she would tolerate being insulted in public by his lover in such nasty ways. She had more self worth than that. And it also didn't mean that she would have to welcome said woman in her house.

If Roy wanted to be with this woman he would be best advised to keep her away from Riza. He had agreed to that much in the beginning, and she would certainly hold him to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a hurt and frustrated Riza finally standing up for herself!  
> Will the sisters be able to beat some sense into Roy? Stay tuned!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's sisters take it upon themselves to find out what exactly Solaris is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sisters are back! Yaaaay! I hope you enjoy this chapter filled with Christmas girls shenanigans as much as I did!

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Roy asked his sisters what must have been the tenth time.

Madeline, Vanessa and Jo just sighed and shook their heads.

"Of course we are. We want our little brother to be happy after all, and covert investigation is what we do best," Jo said with a pat on Roy's shoulder.

"Well... That is still up for debate," Madeline said with a wriggle of her eyebrows and Jo had to elbow her in the side.

"We are awfully good at it," she corrected herself and let it be.

Roy looked at his sisters, his chest swelling with love and gratitude. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a supporting family, but he was endlessly grateful to have them.

"Claire and Nat will man the home base just in case we need to contact them."

"And what do I do?" Roy finally asked.

He couldn't just sit there and twiddle his thumbs while his sisters did all the work for him, could he? He had to help somehow, this was his mess after all.

"You have given us all the intel we need so far, so let us take it from here. Just stay here and if we need you, we will contact you. So be patient, okay Roy boy?"

Roy sighed. There was nothing he could say to change his sisters' mind at this point. So he would have to sit back and be the useless boy he always was.

"Now we will start at the theater and see if any of Solaris' old colleagues are in a talking mood. You would be surprised what women know about each other's lives. And judging from her reputation, your Solaris surely has pissed off a few of her fellow actresses."

"See if you can talk to a girl named Alice. She was the one who tipped me off that Solaris wasn't exactly being faithful. She might be willing to talk."

Madeline clapped Roy on the shoulder and gave him a big smile.

"See? You're already helping us!"

Roy watched his sisters leave on their mission and could not help but wish that they would be successful. His whole future with Elizabeth was on the line after all.

 

The trip to the theater was a short one for the girls. Roy had armed them with enough cash to be able to hail a coach and travel immensely faster than they would have been able to if they had had to walk on foot. 

Vanessa especially loved being able to afford this mode of transportation. Of course each of them was used to riding in a coach with a client, they all had done that numerous times. But this time it was them paying the driver, and them giving the destination. As mundane as it sounded, but the freedom they were experiencing right now was exhilarating to the girls. So they were all a little disappointed when they arrived at the theater and had to leave their coach. But they knew that they were on a mission and that had the utmost priority.

They needed to get to the bottom of this Solaris problem. Roy's happiness was on the line, and the girls would do anything to ensure their little brother's happiness after all.

"I haven't been to the theatre in ages," Vanessa sighed a little ruefully as she laid a gloved hand on the finely carved wooden doors. Although they were old and had suffered under the weather, the intricate designs were still clearly visible. It was a stark contrast to the simple painted wooden door of the bar.

"Once we have completed our mission and Roy and Lizzy are happily in love, Roy will surely take us all to see a nice play. And he will buy our dresses too," Madeline assured her. 

"Yeah. He better spring for first class seats and dinner too," Vanessa mumbled, as she pushed open the doors and the three of them stepped into the theater.

They walked through the busy halls with all the confidence of three ladies who were here to visit their friend, like they had done countless times. Whenever someone would stop them, they would give their most coquettish laugh and assure the person that they worked in the theater in the east part of the city and were just here to visit their friend, who was supposed to be on stage tonight. Of course they had worked together in a play a while ago and had they noticed how much better dear Alice had gotten? So much more confidence than before! And how she loves this particular stage and everyone is just so nice to her...  
Usually the person would then blush a little and let them be. It worked like a charm each time.

It didn't take them long to get to the dressing rooms. Even though the matinee was still a good while away, the girls knew enough about actresses and women to be certain that they would find some of the girls already getting ready. 

"Alright girls, this is it. We better bring our best game," Jo said with one hand already raised to knock on the door.

The other two nodded and then Jo knocked on the door. It took a moment before a half dressed woman with a big white powdered wig and very rosy cheeks opened the door. Vanessa had to elbow Madeline in the side as she stared at the ample bosom that all but quelled out of the tightly laced pink corset. 

"Yes?", the actress drawled. She held a glass of what appeared to be champagne in her hand, her bright pink lipstick having left a mark on the glass. 

"We are friends of Alice's," Vanessa supplied with a subtle glare at Madeline, who was still drinking in the sight of the pretty actress. 

"Oh, yes. She is here, wait a second-" with that she turned away from the door "-Alice! You have visitors!" 

She took another sip of her drink and winked at Madeline before she disappeared back into the dressing room. 

"Seriously?" Vanessa huffed and didn't spare Madeline so much as a glance. "Those were obviously stuffed from beneath." 

Madeline shrugged. "Still nice to look at." 

Before a full blown argument could develop between the two of them, Jo was saved by the door opening once again and a young blond woman poked her head out. 

"Yes?" she asked a little uncertain, looking at the three women at the door that she had never met. 

"Are you Alice?" 

"Yes. What do you want? Who are you?" 

Jo cleared her throat.

"We are friends with Roy. He used to... Uhm, see one of your colleagues? Solaris?" 

Recognition and something akin to regret flashed in Alice' blue eyes. 

"I remember him. He was always very nice..." 

Madeline nodded. 

"Yes. We have a few questions concerning this Solaris." 

"She doesn't work here anymore." 

"We know that. But maybe you can help us?" 

The woman looked uncertain. She glanced back into the dressing room. 

"I don't know if I can help you." 

"Please," Vanessa pressed and gave her a desperate look with her expressive blue eyes. "We just have a few questions concerning the baby. It is very important." 

Alice sighed.

"I am just an understudy. I won't be on stage for the evening showing. You can wait for me at the back entrance at 6 in the evening. I'd rather not talk about it here..." 

"We understand. How does dinner sound? It will be our treat," Madeline offered with a smile. 

"Alright. I will see you tonight." 

With that Alice slipped back into the dressing room and closed the door. 

 

The girls had lead Alice to have dinner at an upscale hotel a few streets away from the theater. It was probably nicer than anything young Alice had ever visited, judging by her slightly shy demeanor as they had entered the dining room. Now each of them were sipping on a glass of wine and studying the menu.

"So how were things between you and Solaris?" Maddie asked over a sip of wine, deciding to slowly test the waters with Alice.

They all were quite sure that Alice would not exactly be the woman's biggest fan, seeing that she had agreed to talk to them in the first place, but she did not want to scare her off right away.

"She is a wonderful and gifted actress," Alice begun. She had almost finished her first glass and Vanessa did not even hesitate to tip her off subtly. They all knew how to keep someone talking.

"I admired her talent. I just didn't always agree with how she sometimes treated people."

"What do you mean?" Jo inquired, lifting her glass to her lips without doing more than just wetting her tongue on the wine.  
"She was very popular with the gentlemen... And although she already had a special gentleman in her life she would encourage other young men to go after her, letting them think that she was... Exclusively available."

"Yes, we are aware that she saw other people while she was with Roy."

Alice shook her head.

"Oh I am not talking about Mister Roy. I am talking about her actual lover. A weapons manufacturer. Lord Bradley."

All three women looked at each other in shock.

"What?!"

 

Roy couldn't believe what he heard. Solaris had not only had another lover the whole time they had been together, but she had actually been the mistress of Lord Bradley?

"Apparently she and him had been having an affair for years. She probably had hoped to become the next Mrs Bradley, after his wife passed away."

"She probably wasn't too sad about her passing. Maybe she even had had a hand in it?"

"Oh and get this: Solaris only ever left the theater when she started showing. Alice felt bad for her and helped her find a midwife, a good friend of Alice. The baby was born about three months after. That means that you could not possibly be the father. By the time she would have gotten pregnant, you had been married to Lizzy for months!"

Roy knew he should be feeling betrayed and hurt. He should be angry that Solaris had lied to him, had manipulated him into believing that Selim was his child. But all he felt was an immense sensation of relief. A huge weight had been lifted off his chest and in the first time in weeks he could breathe again. The child wasn't his!

He had no obligations toward the woman, nothing that chained him to her. He was a free man. And he could finally allow himself to love Elizabeth in all the ways that she deserved.

He felt like shouting it from the rooftops. He needed to see her, immediately. He wanted to talk to her, apologize for what a fool he had been and just hold her close.

Before he could do anything else, he bolted right to the phone and dialed her number.

"Hawkeye residence, you are speaking to the butler."

Roy had to actually clear his throat as to not sound too excited.  
"Breda, hello. This is Roy- Mister Mustang speaking. May I please talk to her ladyship?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"I am sorry Sir, but her ladyship is at the factory. Maybe you will be able to reach her in her office there. Or shall I take a message?"

"Oh no, that is alright. Thank you Breda."

When Roy put the earpiece back down he sighed. It took him a minute to decide whether he wanted to call Elizabeth in the factory or not. A glance at the clock told him that it was way too late for her to actually be in the factory in the first place. She should be home by now, it was well after nine. But he also remembered the odd hours she had gotten used to ever since Solaris had come into his life and he had begun to behave differently.

Deciding to give it a shot, he called her anyway.

"Hawkeye Weapons Manufactory, how may I help you?"

The first thing Roy noted was that she sounded so incredibly tired. She was probably exhausted. She really should get home.

"Uh, hello Elizabeth. It's Roy-"

"Good evening. What seems to be the matter? Is everything alright?"

Roy frowned. She sounded very clipped. Something was bothering her.

There was some shuffling I the background and then he could hear a male voice murmuring something.

"... So very beautiful."

Roy heard more shuffling and Elizabeth laughed.

"Stop that, please, I'm on the phone."

Roy nearly stopped breathing, trying to make out what was happening on the other end of the line.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Her tone had become reserved again. Gone was the lightness and the laughter that she had given whoever was with her, late at night in the empty factory.

"No, it's... Nothing. You just, have a nice evening Elizabeth."

He hung up without waiting for her reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes... Vanessa tends to get a little jealous. Whoops.
> 
> Also, I guess congrats to everyone who suspected that Lord Bradley might be involved... You were absolutely on the mark!


	35. Truth Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy cuts ties with Solaris, hoping that it isn't too late. Riza is exhausted.

Roy Mustang was in a bad mood. He had not been able to bring himself to go back to his wife. She had been with someone, at the factory. Roy was sure of that. He had heard the voice of a man, he had heard Elizabeth giggling and her amused yet fond tone. There had been a time where she would use such a tone on him.

He remembered when he had come back from the war, shot, hurt and completely broken. She had been there then, had patched him up, had healed him and helped him through his nightmares. No amount of shell shock seemed to be too much for her to handle. She had brought his smile back. And he had completely fallen for her.

He now laughed at how stupid he had been. Had he seriously thought that the woman he was marrying would not stir feelings inside him? He had been such a fool, thinking that he could never love the lovely wife that had picked him, entrusted him with her safety and her freedom.

She had willfully stepped into a cage and given him the key, trusting him to let her out if she asked him to.

And it had taken him forever to realize that he loved the little bird inside, that he wanted her to fly across the skies and close to the sun. He didn't want to shackle her down to the ground. 

God, he had been a complete idiot. He should have tried harder from the start. Why hadn't he given her, and what they could have been, a chance? Why had he been so adamant about the two of them being strangers in the same house, completely indifferent towards each other, even if they were joined in marriage. And all of that because of his stupid infatuation with Solaris. He vowed to never waste a single thought on the woman ever again.

 

But that would be easier said than done. He realized that he needed to cut all ties with her. He owed himself that much. He couldn't simply go on like this, but she was also not a problem that would go away with time. In order to make sure that she would leave him alone, he would have to see her one last time. And he certainly had to get her out of Dublith. He couldn't risk Elizabeth finding out about how he harboured another woman in a hotel for weeks on end, paying her off like his dirty little secret, even if that had been exactly the case.

Solaris - the woman was the last person he wanted to see right now. And yet here she was, smiling at him. He had called her up himself after all. She looked beautiful, he could see that she had gone through all the stops to make herself alluring to him. As he watched her carefully painted lips and her delicately blushed cheeks, he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he loved her once. It seemed so obvious to him now that all she had ever shown him was nothing more than a well crafted illusion and her beautiful yet cold outer shell.

"You know I was a little surprised when you called me here," Solaris purred, gently gracing her fingers over his forearm.

It was strange to have her in this bar again. He had always imagined what it would be like to take Elizabeth here, show her how he had grown up. But this was his safe place and he had reinforcements in the form of his sisters here. And if he was being honest he didn't want to be seen with the woman in public again. This was supposed to be the last time he would ever talk to her.

He pulled his arm out of her reach. 

"Well, I am sure you were."

Solaris shifted slightly in her seat, trying to get closer to him again. But Roy leaned back even further.

"I wanted to see you to tell you to stay away from me and my wife."

Solaris face fell. Roy ignored it and simply continued on, keeping his tone level and calm.

"I have supported you long enough. We both know that the child is not mine. I don't know which of your lovers got you into trouble. Maybe it was the good Lord Bradley himself. But it was definitely not me. So you will find the real father, or you won't, I don't really care. But you have done nothing but deceive me, lie to me and manipulate me. I do not want you in my life. I wish you all the best for your future, but don't for one second believe that I will be any part of it."

He watched a string of emotions play over her features. He was almost inclined to feel bad for her, he was taking away her security after all. But he also knew that he did not owe her anything. She was a smart woman, she would be able to get by without him.

There was a long drawn out silence after he had finished. He wanted to ask if she was alright, when suddenly she broke out into giggles.

"So you are casting me away now? Me? To play house with that little country girl?"

Roy stopped himself from reaching out to her.

"Yes. I should have done that a long time ago."

"He told me about her, you know? This plucky little child, barely old enough to get married. He wanted her too. I just don't get it? What is it about her? Her naiveté? Her youth? That will fade you know. I don't understand what men like you see in a stupid little thing like her-"

"Elizabeth is not-"

"I went to see her, you know? I just had to see what all the fuss was about, but I honestly don't see it! She was very quick to believe that Selim was yours, so she couldn't be thinking very highly of you. But then again, after she saw us kissing in her home, she was very susceptible to believing me-"

"You what?"

Before Roy even knew what was happening he had snatched Solaris by the wrist, holding her still. He glared at her still shaking form, the cackling laughter unnerving him.

She had gone to see Elizabeth? And she knew about the child? And she had seen them kiss... This was bad. Roy felt all the color drain from his face.

"Oh, your dumb little bird will not take you back now, will she? She hates you, you stupid idiot! How could she ever forgive you for entertaining a mistress in her very home…"

Roy forcibly reeled back from her, shoving himself away from her before he would do something he regretted. He just wanted to slap her across her laughing face. But deep down he understood that her fierce amusement stemmed only from the despair she had created herself. But he couldn't stand to be near her. She had done too much.

"Get out," he hissed lowly. "Do not ever show your face in front of me, my wife or my family ever again."

He watched with cold eyes as Solaris slowly slid out of her seat, holding her chin up high.

"Funny how she will say those words to you too, Roy."

When the door closed behind her, Roy slammed a fist onto the counter of the bar and cursed loudly.

He had been such an idiot. Elizabeth had seen them? No wonder she had been so cold and distanced from him then. She probably thought that he made it a habit of having Solaris in their home. And if Elizabeth had seen them, surely the staff had too. He realized that this meant he could lose her forever. He had really done it this time, hadn't he? It was only when he heard his own drenched voice in a sob that he realized the tears that were running down his face.

 

Riza slumped in her chair, exhausted from the past few days. She had seen Olivier and Mister Miles more often than her bed. All three of them had had numerous meetings in which they combed through the documents and possible solutions, only ever interrupted when Riza got to show them the newest prototypes of her guns.   
She tried not to think about that awkward moment when they were having such a rare break, both Olivier and Mr Miles marveling at the beautifully crafted work, and Roy had called her. It had been very misplaced. She had been in a bad mood due to the frustration of trying to get rid of Bradley, her never-ending tiredness and her lingering resentment for Roy's mistress. She didn't have time for her personal life now. 

They were very close to finally pushing Bradley out for good. All those long hours researching the contracts and studying the old documents finally accumulated to something. And there were a lot of things that didn't add up. There had been a lot of things that her late father had recorded. To her own astonishment Riza brushed her fingers over the words again. It was an old draft of a contract never signed, but it was there.

Berthold had wanted his young apprentice to become his successor. It was all there. Roy was supposed to be working directly with Berthold, and he was supposed to get all the education necessary to take over the factory down the line. It appeared that Berthold had known that his days on earth were counted.  
There was even a paragraph securing Riza's future in there. She was supposed to inherit the house and 51 percent of the factory. Apparently her father wanted to have her trained in the trade too.

Riza looked at the date again. It was dated shortly before another contract that Lord Bradley had drawn up. The one that ensured him the 49 percent instead of Roy, that also included Riza's share of the fortune to remain in his care until she came of age or got married.

She closed her eyes. The burning behind her eyelids didn't lessen in the slightest, but she simply couldn't hold them open any longer. 

How many late nights at the factory or in her office had she gone through? She couldn't count them anymore. She had lost count a long time ago. But she needed to do this, she needed to push through it. She was so close to get rid of Lord Bradley. 

A part of her wondered why she was putting herself through it all. Even if she was able to push out Bradley from the factory, he still would end up in control of her life again. She knew in her heart that Roy would never abandon his own child. He might have been willing to stay married to her for a couple of years and quietly live with his lover on the side, but now that a baby was in the mix, he would never be able to go through with his promise. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents and his sense of responsibility was too strong to abandon his child, regardless of how obnoxious the mother was behaving. Riza could even understand her a little. She was just doing what was best for her son.

Riza let out a small sigh. It would be hard to let him go. Against all odds and all sensibility she had let herself fall in love with him. She had known that that was a dangerous thing to do. She had put her heart on the line and now she would suffer the consequences. It wouldn't be easy to rip it out from his grasp again. It would hurt and bleed. But for all of their sakes she would have to do it. 

A glance towards the clock told her that it was getting late. She should call the house and request a car. But she simply couldn't go back home. She dreaded the large empty house. The ghosts of her past had taken a firm grip on it. She had been able to face them with Roy at her side. He had given her strength and filled the house with laughter and warmth. But now that she had lost him it seemed even bleaker than it had before. 

She would just stay here until morning then. Tomorrow was Sunday, so nobody would come and disturb her. Leaning forward in her seat she placed her arms on the desk in front of her. The desk top surface was cold and it sent a slight chill through her body, but she laid her head on her arms regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the shrinking number of chapters left*  
> 👀👀👀


	36. Amestrian Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza has drinks and a long overdue conversation with her late night visitor.

Riza woke up with a start when she heard a loud crashing sound. Her heart jumped into gear and she was hyper aware of everything around her.  
Her hands flew to her drawer to take out the gun that she had just looked over for approval and kept in her desk.

She heard footsteps approaching, slow and unsteady.

She clutched the gun a little tighter in her grip and took a deep breath. As she did so she noticed it was lighter than it should be. Fuck. She had unloaded and cleaned it the other day and in all the stress she hadn't taken the time to reload it after showing it to Mister Miles and Olivier. 

Her office door opened with a slow creaking sound and the figure that stepped in was halfway shadowed in the night. A bit of moonlight that fell through the windows finally illuminated his face.

"Hello little Lady," Lord Bradley mumbled and the lips beneath his mustache curled into a small smile.

Riza stared at the man in utter disbelief.

"Lord Bradley?"

She didn't understand. What was he doing here? How did he even know to find her here in the first place? And what the hell did he want from her?

Her eyes quickly darted to the open documents that lay between them on her desk. She made to cover them with anything she could find, but he didn't seem to notice. He took slow steps toward her, finally slipping into the chair across from her desk.

Riza raised a questioning eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. It was too bizarre of a situation for her to have any words for it.

"I feel like we haven't talked in forever," Bradley said almost kindly and placed a bottle of whisky on her desk with a slight thud.

Riza stared at the liquid before raising her eyes to him again.

"Lord Bradley, I hardly believe this is a good time. Maybe we can reschedule a meeting for when we both had more sleep and less... Drink."

With that he reached into his pocket and took out a gun, placing it right next to the bottle, out of reach of her.

Riza swallowed nervously at the unspoken threat.

"Let me get us some glasses then."

She stepped to the small bar that her father had installed - at the recommendation of Lord Bradley - and took out two crystal tumblers.

She placed them on the table between them and at Bradley's hard stare she slowly reclaimed her seat. He slid the bottle across the table and she opened it up and poured each of them some of the honey colored liquid. When she was done, she closed the bottle again and slid one of the glasses back to Lord Bradley.

Her gaze wanted to flick towards the clearly loaded gun at his side but she steeled herself and firmly tried to ignore the weapon. It would only make him even more dangerous if he found that she was eying the gun with too much interest.

"It's good to see you," she said pleasantly with a polite smile. Her fingers searched for something to hold on to and found the cool rim of the glass. She wrapped both of her hands around the smooth crystal surface.

"Well, it has been a long time since you ran off with that useless soldier boy," Lord Bradley chuckled and raised his glass.

"I never congratulated you on your happy marriage. How thoughtless of me."

Riza tried to force another smile onto her features but it was hard.

"Thank you very much, Lord Bradley," she said and took a small sip from her drink. She tried not to take too much because she didn't want to get drunk in front of Lord Bradley, especially when he was in possession of a loaded gun. And clearly upset. 

"How is that husband of yours treating you by the way?" he said in his most conversational tone and took a rather long sip from his glass. His good eye was gleaming in the faint light and Riza was tempted to turn on her desk lamp to see him better. But as that also meant that he could see her better and aim for her, she resisted the urge. 

"Roy is quite the gentleman, that is why I liked him so much," she tried.  
However, that only got a fit of chuckles from Lord Bradley. 

Riza schooled her face into an unforgiving mask. Whatever he wanted, she wasn't sure of that. She didn't understand the game that he was playing with her. 

"A true gentleman? Now that is funny. Then how come he sent his mistress crying to me?" 

Something in Riza's gaze flickered dangerously. What was it about that woman that had everyone talking about her? How did Lord Bradley know about Roy's affair with this woman anyway? Why couldn't they just keep it quiet?

"Excuse me?" she said with a cocked eyebrow. She decided to play dumb as much as she could. She didn't know how much Bradley knew and she definitely didn't want him to get more information out of her due to her talking too much.

Lord Bradley let out a low chuckle and took another sip from his drink.

"Don't take me for a fool, Elizabeth. That woman had exactly one mission, to separate the two of you. And what does she do? Come crying to me how I should acknowledge my son and marry her already. Now how do you suppose that happened?"

Riza stared at the man in front of her, not comprehending what he was saying. Was he still talking about Roy's lover?

"You and that annoying apprentice. God, now I know why I got rid of him all those years ago. He has the tendency to put his nose where it doesn't belong. Now I see I should have permanently disposed of him."

"Permanently?" Riza echoed, her voice only a weak breath at what Bradley was implying.

Lord Bradley gave her another laugh and slid his empty glass over at her. Riza didn't even hesitate to open the bottle again and tip him off. She would take any chance to get more alcohol in his system, hopefully some of it would inebriate him to the point of lesser harm. She slid the refilled glass back to him and watched silently as he took another sip. His eye glinted in the faint moonlight and it sent unpleasant shivers up her spine.

"He wouldn't have gotten in the way had he been dead now, would he? God knows no one else would have been foolish enough to marry you on your father's grave. You would have been mine."

It took Riza everything she had not to visibly shudder at the thought of belonging to Lord Bradley. It was bad enough to be stuck as his ward, she didn't even want to begin to imagine what it would be like to be his wife.

"We would have made a beautiful pair, Elizabeth. And I would have held you very close, you'd have given me beautiful children too. Why in God's name did you have to run off with that penniless soldier? I've given you everything. I took care of you, I have loved you. I would have laid the world at your feet if only you would have been mine."

Riza swallowed. This was definitely not what she wanted to hear. This man had a very twisted sense of love and to think that he thought he loved her made her sick. She wanted him far far away from her, but right now there was a very good reason for her not to move. Unwittingly, her eyes flicked towards the gun again. Even if he was very drunk, there was no way she would be able to get up and run out of the door before he could take the gun and aim at her. She knew that his aim was impressive, even if he had had a few drinks prior.

"I would have never married you," she hissed.

She knew it was stupid to aggravate him even further but she couldn't hold herself back. The thought of him taking her as a wife just sickened her. And his delusions of love just made her shudder. This man didn't love her. He might want her, lust for her and want to possess her. But he definitely did not love her. She was pretty sure he didn't even know what love was.

"You stupid-" he said and threw back the rest of his drink. As she had feared, her comment only angered him more. She should have kept her mouth shut after all.

"It would have been perfect! We would have been! And what do I have now? A mistress that can't even get the man that loved her to leave his sham of a marriage for her! She just shoved that stupid child on me, claiming it was mine! And don't think I don't know that you want to push me out of the company too! It is my company! Your father left it to me! And your part should belong to me too! I have worked too hard to let a spoiled little girl take it away from me!"

Riza swallowed. This was all a lot to take in. Whatever this woman had with Roy, clearly Bradley was involved in it as well. Had he set her on Roy to break their marriage apart? It would make sense. And did that mean that the child wasn't Roy's? It was strange to her that in this life threatening situation she could actually think of something like that. She should be worried about leaving this office alive and not reminisce about her relationship with Roy.

"I am sorry but-"

"You will be sorry you little bitch."

Riza didn't have time to register what exactly was happening until Lord Bradley was in front of her. His large hands were closing around her throat and quickly she couldn't move anymore. Her air supply was cut off and the more she tried to fight against him, the harder the pulse behind her eyes was pressing. She clawed at his arms, trying to get him off, but to no avail. She faintly remembered the gun he had set on her desk. He had attacked her without it, going for the more personal attack. It must still be where she had last seen it. In a desperate attempted she failed around, feigning more weakness than she possessed at the moment and let herself sink against the desk. Bradley bent over her, pressing her down on the table. His eye gleamed dangerously as if in triumph as his hands tightened around her neck.

"I will send you right after your father now, Elizabeth. Tell him that I thank him for everything."

Riza would have gasped if she could, and she gathered all of her strength to reach behind her and make a go for the gun. She prayed that her fingers wouldn't miss, because as soon as Bradley realized what she was trying to do it would be over for her. This was her only shot.

Her fingers brushed against the cool surface of what she hoped was the gun and not the glass. She gripped the handle and yes - it was the gun!

With all the strength that was left in her she yanked her arm in front of her and fired a single shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, did you see this coming from the chapter summary or did I manage to mislead you a little bit? (I am trying to learn)
> 
> And the chapter title is a take on the Mexican standoff, only that we do not need an outside force to resolve the conflict... It just involves more whisky! 
> 
> Anyways... See you next chapter?


	37. A Shot In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is worried about Riza and tries to find her. He needs to talk to her.

Roy was in despair. After he had finally confronted Solaris he had realized that some of the things she had said might have been true. There was certainly no guarantee that Elizabeth would ever take him back. After what he had done to her she wouldn't want to see him. He definitely could understand if she wouldn't.

He had spent the next few days locked up in his room, moping. His sisters had no idea what had transpired between him and Solaris, but they were worried nonetheless. They could see Roy spiraling down and they tried their best to get him to talk to them.

But even in their desperate worry about their brother, there was one unspoken rule. None of them attempted to contact Elizabeth. They all agreed that whatever mess this was between them, Roy had to figure this out now. He had taken the first steps when he had come to them for help with his former lover. But he would have to be the one to clear things up with his wife. He owed her that. If only he would come to his senses and realize that himself!

He had to do some serious soul searching, they knew that. So the days went by, and none of them saw much from their brother. It had been several days since the fateful confrontation with Solaris when he finally emerged from his room. He had freshly shaved and finally combed his unruly black hair. He smelled of bath oils and his suit was impeccable. Then he calmly walked towards the phone and picked it up.

He just needed to talk to her, tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry for being an idiot. He needed to tell her that he would come home and plead her forgiveness. And that whatever she had seen was a huge misunderstanding. And how sorry he was.

As per usual, Breda had answered the phone. But when he had told Roy that her ladyship was unattainable, Roy had been crushed. Riza wasn't home again? On a Saturday afternoon? Or maybe she was home and simply didn't want to talk to him. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had tried the factory, but nobody had answered the phone.

When he had paced back and forth for a while his sisters had all but bullied him to the train station to take the next train to Dublith. They had had enough of his moping and demanded him to patch things up with Elizabeth again. It was about time.

The train ride seemingly took forever. Roy fidgeted. He was feeling more than restless. He didn't even know why. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that something was wrong. He couldn't get a hold of Elizabeth and that worried him. He didn't know where she was and whether she was okay or not. 

After what seemed like forever they finally called out his station. It was very late and he had some trouble finding a car, but the station manager called one for him. 

He loaded his luggage, or at least the little he actually had taken with him. He hadn't bothered to pack when he had left Central City. He just wanted to get home to Elizabeth as soon as humanly possible. 

He could see the chimneys of the factory and before he knew it, he told the driver to stop. He didn't know what he was doing. Surely Elizabeth was home and probably fast asleep by now. She wouldn't be here. But he couldn't help himself, he just had to check for himself. So he got out at the small path that led up to the factory and told the driver to wait for him.

He hurried up the stone driveway and raised an eyebrow when he saw an unfamiliar car just off the side of the road. 

Someone was here. And Roy didn't like it. What if it was that mysterious man that Elizabeth had had with her the other day. Would she sneak into the factory in the middle of the night to meet some man? The thought hurt, but Roy knew that he had no right to fault her for that. If anything it would be her right. He stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to disturb her, just drop in on her private meeting with her lover. But on the other hand he needed to make sure that she was alright. 

He decided to just go on quietly and check if she was alright. If he really saw her in the arms of someone else, he would just quietly leave again. He wouldn't disturb her. 

Roy crept quietly through one of the side entrances and made sure to make as little noise as possible. The first thing that registered to him was, that everything was completely dark. Only the faint moonlight spilling through the high glass windows illuminated the dark belly of the factory. He was very lucky to know his way around blindly in the building. He carefully stepped around the hazy silhouettes and dark shadows. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew more uneasy. Something about this was very off. He made sure to not step on the creaky parts of the floorboards and avoided the loud step on the staircase on his way up to the offices.

As he got halfway up the staircase, he could hear a voice coming from one of the offices. It was a male voice and Roy recognized with a sinking heart that it came from Riza's office. He was about to turn around and leave when the murmuring got more heated. He couldn't make out the words, but it didn't sound friendly. 

Deciding to ignore his hurt feelings he kept silently moving up the stairs. He had to make sure that she was okay. That was all that mattered right now. Everything else could wait. 

He was nearly there, all he had to do was to reach out a hand and give the door a gentle push. 

A gunshot rang through the air. 

Roy froze. 

He couldn't think anymore. He reached out his arm, slowly pushing open the door. The scene before him looked surreal. 

A male figure lay slumped over the large wooden desk, two glasses and half a bottle of liquor standing between them. The room was dark, like the rest of the building. It took Roy a few moments to recognize the figure with only one eye left to see. It was Lord Bradley. 

Trapped beneath him was the trembling form of his wife.

"Elizabeth?!" finally snapping out of his stupor, Roy surged forward, grabbing Bradley by the shoulder and yanking him off her.

Even in the dark Roy could see the blood seeping through her dress.

He didn't care for Bradley's body in the slightest, only concerned with his wife's well-being.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Elizabeth!"

He gently patted at the dark wet blotches of her dress and then quickly reached out to turn on the lamp on the desk. As the small light came to life it revealed that the stain of blood on her front side seemed not to stem from her body. He cast a glance at Bradley who had slumped against the chair behind them and noted that he had a wound in his chest, close to his heart. Roy whipped his head back around, taking in the shivering form of his wife. She had started coughing and Roy could see the ghosts of the bruises that were already starting to form on her slender neck.

A wave of rage surged through him. That bastard had laid his hands on her again.  
Schooling his face into a more gentle expression he slid closer to her.

"Elizabeth..." he breathed softly, trying to get her attention. Her wild eyes remained fixated on the slumped form of Bradley.

"It's all going to be okay," he whispered as he took the gun from her trembling hands. "I am so sorry," he murmured.

After placing the weapon on the desk next to them, he drew her into a tight embrace, pressing her against his chest. God, she was so cold.

He cradled her close, his now trembling fingers caressing her blonde hair and holding her close.

That seemed to snap her out of her trance. Her hands softly grasped him by the shoulders.

"Roy?" she asked with a small voice. "What are you doing here?"

Roy suppressed a sob and drew her in even tighter.

"I was worried when no one knew where you where, oh God I'm so sorry I left you alone with him…"

He placed a desperate kiss on her forehead.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Are you injured?"

Elizabeth looked at him with wondrous eyes and shook her head.

Roy looked down at her. Her hair had been tousled, her bun half undone from the struggle and Roy's hold on her hair. Her large amber eyes shone eerily in the small lamp light and she was pale as a sheet of paper.

He didn't know what on earth possessed him but the next thing he knew was that he cupped her face with his blood stained hand and brought her lips to his in a kiss.

 

Riza was utterly confused. One moment she was being strangled to death by Lord Bradley and in the next she was in the arms of her husband, his hands cupping her face and his lips pressed against hers. It didn't make any sense. She tried to make sense of it all, but had a hard time doing it.

Roy had come in as she had shot Bradley. He had pulled him off her and had made sure she was alright. Her thoughts came to a stop. Bradley! He was still here, he was still dangerous, he could lunge at them at any moment…

She wound herself out of Roy's arms and automatically grabbed the gun he had placed next to them. Dropping to her knees next to Bradley's still form she turned him over. She needed to know whether or not she had shot him dead. She couldn't go on living like this.

The dark red blood seeping from his chest glistened wet in the light. He was still breathing. Part of her was relieved but most of her was frozen in terror.  
There was a slight rattling sound with every little breath he took.

"I pierced his lung," she cooly explained to Roy. Her senses slowly started to come back to her. "I don't think he'll make it."

There was a slight groan and finally Bradley opened his eye to grace her with a piercing gaze.

"You... stupid little... bitch...“

Bradley coughed and there was blood everywhere. Riza coldly regarded the man that had become a monster in her life.

"I doubt you will see my father, or even your wife, Lord Bradley. Where you are going, you will be all by yourself..." she said and watched without any emotion as the man that had possibly killed her father and his own wife, the man that had meant to trap her in a cage and wanted to kill her when it didn't work out, took his last shuddering breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, he is dead. Yippee! Killing off Bradley was such a treat. Although it was hard to find the last words Riza said to him, not gonna lie...
> 
> I hope you liked it! Especially since Roy wanted to play hero (he wasn't supposed to be there, my outline had it differently... Sigh... Mustang can't help it), but ultimately Riza has already dealt with Bradley... So Roy can help her clean up the mess...


	38. Sunflowers And Slingshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza deal with the aftermath of what happened in the factory. And they finally deal with something else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds up sign*  
> THE END IS NEAR
> 
> Seriously, there is not much left to say... I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

When Roy ushered Elizabeth through the door of her house, the whole staff was up and waiting for them. Mrs Rockbell stood with blankets in hand, Breda and Mrs Curtis had tea and the rest of the household was just generally concerned and looked it. A glance at the old grandfather clock told Roy that it was way past four - a time where some of the maids usually got up to start the day instead of still being up and concerned for the lady of the house.

Roy greeted them with a tired smile.

"You really shouldn't have waited up for us. I told you on the phone that we were going to be alright."

Breda cleared his throat.

"With all due respect, my lord, but you spent half the night at the police station. We were most worried about you and her ladyship."

Roy smiled at the man and took one of the blankets that Pinako was pushing onto him and wrapped his wife into it. Elizabeth didn't quite react and let herself be wrapped up like a doll.

"Please bring the tea into her ladyship's chambers, she will need some rest. Thank you all very much for your concern and dedication. You may all go to bed now. And don't bother being up before noon. Please take at least half the day off tomorrow. We all could do good with some sleep."

With that Roy maneuvered his wife up the stairs and helped her into her chambers. Elizabeth was in deep shock, she didn't quite react to anything he did. She just let herself be moved by him, unresponsive like a living doll.

It didn't take long for Sheska to arrive with the tea. Roy gave the maid a tired smile. She seemed to be lingering, not sure if she would be allowed to speak up.

„Yes, Sheska? What is it?“

„Mylord... if you wouldn't mind... I think her ladyship might need some help getting dressed for the night.“

Roy looked at his dazed wife, still laced tightly into her corset and tried not to blush.

„Of course, you are right. Thank you Sheska. I will wait in the dressing room.“

He hurried out of his wife's bedroom and patiently waited for Sheska to make Elizabeth more comfortable on the other side of the door. When the maid finally emerged from the other room, she shut the door behind her as quietly as she could.

„She fell asleep almost before I could finish putting her into her night shift.“

Roy thanked the maid and dismissed her for the night, insisting that she get some much needed sleep herself. He looked at the door separating the two of them for a long moment before he made his decision.

When he entered her room, she was awake, staring at him with empty eyes. So she wasn't asleep just quite yet. He slowly came closer to her bed, nodding towards a chair and silently asked for permission to sit with her.

She didn't move, nor did she say anything.

So he just pulled the chair closer to her and sat down at her side, stretching out his hand, he took hers in his. It was terribly cold. He couldn't quite bear to look at her. Her hollow expression and her vacant eyes pained him to no end. He should have come home sooner.

It was all his fault.

He was about to get up, when he noticed Elizabeth's hand holding tightly onto his.

„Please don't go..“ she whispered, the first words she had spoken since they had left the police station.

So Roy looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

„As you wish.“

 

When Riza woke up it was well past noon. A glance at her clock told her that it was actually two in the afternoon. She sat up in her bed and looked down at her hands. She had killed him.

She still couldn't believe it. The previous night was all a blur to her. All she knew was that she had murdered Lord Bradley. He might have been a monster, but now so was she. She had killed him in cold blood, no matter what anyone said.

Slipping out of bed quietly, she drew back the heavy curtains from her windows, letting the early afternoon sun in. It was quiet in the house.

Normally her maid would wake her up, but she could vaguely remember Roy giving the staff off today. 

Roy... 

She still couldn't wrap her head around it. He had been there. He had come just when she was at her lowest. When she thought she was all alone in this world, alone with the monster. But he had been there. He had called the police and had been there when the officers came. He had come with her to the police station and had answered all of their questions. He had held her hand while she was being questioned and had made sure that she would get home safely too. 

And then he had tucked her in and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. With a slight blush on her cheeks Riza remembered how she had held onto his hand and asked him not to leave her alone.

A slight groan pulled her attention away from the embarrassing memory. Riza whipped around suddenly, only to find Roy curled up under a blanket in her favorite armchair. It seemed that the sunlight, that was now hitting him in the face, had woken him up.

She watched as his eye slowly blinked open, not ready to yet face the new day even though it was past its prime already. 

"It's early... Nessa, what are you doing in my room?" 

"I am not Vanessa and this is my bedroom."

Riza watched in amusement as it slowly dawned on Roy that he wasn't in fact talking to his sister above the bar. 

He all but jumped off the arm chair, but got tangled in the blanket with his legs. So at the last second he slipped and just fell right on his behind. 

Riza couldn't hold it in any longer. A string of bubbly giggles escaped her and she just laughed at the absurdity of it all. 

Holding her nightgown closed over her chest she stepped toward him and held out her other hand to the man still sitting on the floor. 

"Let me help you up," she said kindly. 

Roy seemed to take a moment to consider her offer before he tentatively reached up and took the hand she offered him. She pulled him up without much strain, careful not to fall over with him again, when his feet almost faltered. He caught himself on her arms and finally managed to completely kick off the blanket. 

"Finally. Stupid blanket..." he muttered and only just then realized their position. Roy was clinging to her forearms, his hands gripping the soft linen of her shift, his face at the same level as her chest. He flushed and stood up straight. 

Now it was Riza's turn to flush. She hadn't been this close to someone and especially not in this state of undress since her wedding night. And the thought of that made her heart race even more. She needed to distract herself from it…

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked her after he had cleared his throat.

Riza looked at him, feeling a little surprised that he was asking her that. But then again, she really shouldn't be. Not after everything he had done for her.  
She walked back to her bed and forgetting all sense of propriety, she sank down on the edge.

"Nothing. I am feeling nothing."

She sighed, Roy's gaze was fixed on her.

"I know I should be upset, or relieved, maybe even horrified. But I can't get myself to feel anything. He is gone. I am free. Somehow that is nothing that I can grasp at the moment. It's like a dream where I am not sure what's real and what isn't. I can't let myself believe that it's finally over."

"But it is real. This is real" Roy said. Riza realised that he had knelt down in front of her and had taken her hands in his, looking up at her like she was an upset little child. Though he meant well, she didn't like that look of pity.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity."

Roy huffed.

"Pity? I don't pity you, Elizabeth. I admire you! You are so strong and after all this time, your nightmare is finally over... You can do what you want! I am happy for you"

"You are?"

"If there is anyone I pity, it's me."

Riza was confused.

"Why?"

"Because now you don't need me anymore."

Riza looked at him, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Roy laughed humorlessly and let his head drop forward. The black strands of his hair were now blocking her view of his face.

"I've been such a fool. I've had the most wonderful woman at my side and I really made myself believe that I would never love her."

Riza's eyes widened. What the hell was he talking about now? Her first thought was of the lady Solaris. She had been very sure that Roy loved her very much, but what had her being free to do with that? Shouldn't he be happy that he was going to be free of her so he could marry the actress instead? Why was he so upset by that?

"I was such a fool, Elizabeth. It's just right that I lost my eye because of how blind I've been... That little girl who loved sunflowers and hit me with her slingshot, how could I ever expect not to give her my heart?"

Riza drew in a sharp breath. Sunflowers and a slingshot? Did Roy actually mean her? Her heart started beating right in her throat and she could barely breathe around it.

Roy finally lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"I am so sorry for being an idiot. She had me think it was my child, but it wasn't. I owe that woman nothing, she is nothing to me. I should have come to you with my problems instead of hiding it, but I was so afraid I'd lose you. I had just realized how much I love you and had started to hope that one day you could love me too, when Solaris came and demanded I support her. I didn't know what to do... I was such a fool."

A tear rolled down Riza's cheek as she listened to what Roy said to her. She still didn't quite comprehend it, but she was fairly certain that he had said that he loved her. She dared to hope still. 

"You idiot..." she whispered as she sank down on her knees right next to him. His eye was red and puffy, and she was sure that he had cried too.

"You didn't lose me... I am here, aren't I?"

Roy made a face.

"Well, you live here, so…"

"So do you!"

She took his face between her hands and smiled at him. Forgetting for the moment about everything that had happened, the heartache, the war, the horrible events of last night, and the fact that they were both kneeling on the floor. Him in his rumpled clothes and her in her nightgown, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. 

 

Roy's eyes went very big as he saw that Elizabeth was getting on the floor across from him. He could barely breathe when he felt her hands on his cheeks. Her skin was so incredibly soft, he almost couldn't believe it. And then she kissed him. 

Her lips were warm and soft and for a split moment he thought back to their first kiss. He had chided himself over the years for not appreciating it enough. And now here they were kissing on her bedroom floor. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so taken aback. Finally he regained enough control over himself as to rip himself out of his shock. He wouldn't let this moment run through his fingers as well. He simply wouldn't. 

 

Slowly and tentatively he slid his arms around her and pulled her close, still being gentle enough to allow her to pull away if she wished. 

But she just melted against his chest. Feeling more encouraged by that response he opened his lips ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. The moment he slid his tongue into her mouth, he was gone. 

Her hands dropped from his cheeks to his shoulders just to bury themselves in his hair. 

He pulled her as close as he could, tasting her, drowning in her and wanting to die that blissful death. 

"I love you Roy Mustang," she whispered against his lips. 

He captured them again between his own, having to hold himself back not to catch them between his teeth too. He pulled her all but into his lap and tangled his fingers in her long golden tresses to grasp the back of her head. 

Kissing her was addicting. He couldn't say how long they had been on the floor, lost in each other but eventually they broke apart, gasping for air. 

"I love you, Elizabeth Mustang..." he mirrored her earlier words, letting his fingers stroke one of the golden strands. 

She laughed. 

"Please, call me Riza. We're married after all." 

Roy laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all take a moment to appreciate that... FINALLY.
> 
> God, that took them like forever to figure out! Mark this historical day that Dork Mustang and Riza Dorkeye finally talked to each other!
> 
> So there is 2 more chapters left. One is normal and the other... Well. That will drastically raise the rating to the max... 
> 
> (I am actually thinking of posting the bonus gratuitous smut as a separate story connected as a series... I don't want to raise the rating of the whole story just for 1 chapter... *eternal sigh* why couldn't they have stayed kid friendly...)


	39. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Riza consider their moves around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Oh I am going to miss this story!

Breda smiled as he poured another whisky for Lady Armstrong. It was by far not usual to celebrate a successful business deal between two ladies with whisky and even cigars, but their young lady was nothing if not unusual.

After the tragic passing of one Lord Bradley, Lady Elizabeth had taken back all of the company and was now the sole owner of Hawkeye Weapons Manufacturing. That meant that she would finally be able to work together with Lady Armstrong without anyone meddling in her business. And this business relationship was what they celebrated tonight. The Lady Armstrong had brought her trusted ally Mister Miles and Lady Elizabeth had asked that her husband attend as well, seeing that she intended to make him her partner.

Breda had been a little surprised at that at first, especially given the circumstances that there had been the incident with the Lady Solaris. But then, after the funeral of the late Lord Bradley when Breda had ironed the newspaper, he had seen the most peculiar news.

Apparently the actress lady Solaris had inherited Lord Bradley's title as her son Selim was his child.

Breda had watched both his ladyship and Mustang's faces very closely when they read the morning paper on that particular day. The two of them had shared a secretive smile and had said nothing on the matter.

That was when Breda decided that whatever unfortunate business had occurred between the Lady Solaris and the Hawkeye family, it was all good.

Watching them now, weeks after, was like watching completely different people. If Breda were to be honest, it was a little like watching school children who had their first crush.

Lord Mustang was almost constantly watching her, his eyes seeking her out and drinking her in. And whenever her gaze met his, he quickly dropped it, but not without his lips spreading into a small smile. 

Whenever they were close, especially when they sat down to play chess together, their hands would brush against each other. They didn't even need to have a plausible reason. One of them would make sure to create one. Breda had watched countless times how Lord Mustang would quickly move the chess piece closest to the one Lady Elizabeth had moved, just to accidentally brush her fingers. He had lost armies of rooks and queens just for that move.

Whenever that happened he just shook his head and wished that the two of them would finally just get their act together.

 

Roy watched as Riza brought the rim of her glass to her lips and took a sip of the amber liquid. He stared transfixed as her lips were glistening from the whisky and the soft candle light. She was currently talking to Lady Armstrong and he knew that he ought to be paying attention to what was being said. But he simply couldn't help it. He really wanted to kiss her again.

After that kiss in her bedroom, they hadn't really gotten that close to each other again. He didn't exactly know why. They had both declared their love for each other. They both were vaguely sure that they wanted to be together. But whenever he would find himself in the opportunity to touch her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her, he chickened out again. So he sought refuge in the little things. Innocent little touches and brushing of hands. His hand on her shoulder when he was showing her a particularly interesting book he had found in the library. His arm around her shoulder after the police had met with them again. A small hug of celebration when she had officially taken control over the company again. He had found himself watching her like he had when he had first fallen in love with her. But now there was this underlying feeling of burning desire that he hadn't known before. The kiss they had shared had awoken his hunger for her and it frightened him. He did not want to rush her and he did not want to push her to do anything she didn't want to. But he wanted to have her so badly.

It finally occurred to him that he had been spoken to. Three sets of eyes looked at him questioningly. 

"Uh... Pardon me. What did you say again?" he tried to hide his embarrassment behind a charming smile. 

Lady Armstrong raised a disapproving eyebrow at him and Riza cleared her throat.

"I said that you and I will probably want to see the steel mines soon, right? I certainly wish to see where my metal comes from."

"Oh yes! Of course, of course."

Roy quickly nodded his head and took a sip from his drink. He tried not to let his cheeks redden, but to no avail. 

He could practically feel the eyes of the others boring into him. It took them all a while until the conversation flowed naturally again and he was no longer the center of attention (or scrutiny in Lady Armstrong's case). 

After another hour it was thankfully time for the party to break up. Lady Armstrong had business in the morning and she wished to return to her estate before that. Mister Miles naturally followed her like a loyal dog. 

Once the guests had left, Roy could finally breathe easy again. He let himself slump in the armchair of the drawing room, exhausted from all the stiffness he got from avoiding Lady Armstrong's harsh glares. That woman would never warm up to him. 

A light chuckle at the doorway brought him out of his musings. He glanced up to see Riza standing in the door, balancing a tray that held a teapot and two cups. He immediately sprang up to take the tray from her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can balance it. You look exhausted."

Roy smiled sheepishly and watched as she placed it on a small table and began serving what turned out to be hot chocolate.

"You are a gift from the heavens," he mumbled before he could think better of it. Riza didn't seem to mind. She topped it off with a generous spoonful of whipped cream and handed him a cup before starting to prepare her own.

"Thank you."

They drank their delicious creamy beverage in silence for a while. Roy didn't quite know how to go from here. He had thought about nothing all evening other than how he wanted to be alone with his wife. And now that they were, he didn't know what to say or do. He felt like a stupid young boy again, way too nervous to talk to the girl he liked.

"I am sorry that we didn't have time for our usual chess match in the afternoon" Riza finally breached the silence. "Would you care for it now?"

Roy smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

Riza mirrored his smile and set up their well loved chess set. They started their match and slowly fell back into their easy way of conversation. Roy was ecstatic. He loved being close to her like this. It was calming and familiar. And yet there was an underlying excitement that he couldn't ignore. She was so close to him now. Her hand was just an arm's reach away. How many times had he fantasized about just reaching out and taking it in his own? The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils. It was very subtle, a slight hint of lavender and something else. Was it lemon? No, it was different. It reminded him of Earl Grey tea... bergamote then. He closed his eyes for a moment and just drank in her aroma.

When he opened them up again his gaze naturally landed on her lips, which she had pursed in deep thought as she considered her next move. Would she taste sweet if he kissed her now? He would probably be able to make out the rich chocolate and sweet cream on her tongue... 

Roy blushed. His thoughts had gone into that direction again.

Riza finally made her move. He glanced down at the chessboard.

"Check."

A small smile spread on Roy's lips. Deliberately slow, he brought his hand toward his king. Riza looked at him expectantly. There were at least three moves he could make to save himself from this situation. Which one would he choose?  
He touched the white cross at the crown of the piece and slowly tipped him over.

"What are you doing?"

Roy smiled.

"You win, my queen."

"That is not how this game works, you know that!"

Roy smiled and got out of his seat. Riza's eyes were glued to him, her confusion written clearly all over her face.

"I really don't care…"

Three slow footsteps were all it took for him to stand before her. Riza looked up at him, not understanding what was going on. He held out a hand to her.

Reluctantly Riza laid her hand in his. He took the moment and pulled her up to her feet. She followed his lead, even though she had no idea what he was doing.

When she was standing he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close. His lips were close to her ear now so he could just whisper into it, knowing that no one would be able to overhear him.

"I love you, Riza…"

A shudder went through her body and Roy let go of her hand, cupping her cheek instead. It was deliciously flushed.

"I love you too," was all she managed to say before he pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite sick at the moment (a cold got me...) but I am planning on writing an Epilogue to this. It might take a bit but I really want to. So if there is anything you want me to add... Feel free to send requests!
> 
> Until then, enjoy the final chapter I'll post tomorrow!


	40. And Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy can finally call Riza his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *teary-eyed*
> 
> Well, this is it.... This is the clean version of the last chapter. The uncut version is linked as the second part of the series... Feel free to read that one instead ;)

Roy all but stumbled into the room. Riza had all but pressed him against the door to her chambers for a good few minutes, kissing him senseless ever since they had made it up the stairs. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was amazed that they had gotten this far at all.

When he had kissed her in the downstairs drawing room, he had almost regretted it for a moment until he felt her melt against him and her arms encircled his neck. She had kissed him back just as feverishly then. And then it had become a race for the both of them. He had finally let go of all his doubts and fears and just acted on pure instinct. And how sweet his wife was tasting in his arms. She was even better than he could have imagined. Drinking her in hungrily, he had pressed her as close as possible. Neither of them cared for any sense of propriety anymore.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..." he heard himself whisper against her swollen lips. Riza laughed breathily and pulled him back against her, smashing their mouths together yet again.

He explored all of her that he could, and in running his hands over her silken laced bodice he managed to travel all the way to the wooden door with her. It was only when her back hit the doorframe, that she let go of him for long enough to look up at him.

"Would you like to..." her cheeks were deliciously pink.

"God yes," he whispered hoarsely and she took his hand into hers to lead him through the great hall and up the staircase.

As soon as they had reached the door to her chambers she had taken him by his lapels and crushed their mouths together hungrily. His back hit the door in a soft thud, but he didn't care. He wanted her, all of her, just to himself.

His hands were roaming up and down her back as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Roy almost groaned when she licked her way into his mouth. The pleasant shudder that ran through him immobilized him for a few moments. But he caught himself again and reluctantly dropped one hand from her back to feel for the doorknob that he knew had to be somewhere behind him. He managed to maneuver the door open somehow and swung himself into the room, pulling her with him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he hooked his finger beneath her chin and captured her in another kiss. Now it was on her to lead him through the dark and unfamiliar room, but it turned out that Riza had expert leadership skills. Soon he felt his calves collide with her bed. But before she could push him down, he grabbed her by the hip and swung them around so he could topple down atop of her.

He looked down at her, all flushed and out of breath, and he couldn't suppress the smile that tugged on his lips.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he bent over and placed a small kiss on the side of her exposed throat.

Riza made an undignified sound underneath him, challenging him to repeat the motion. When she sighed again, he began to shower her neck and collarbone with tiny kisses until all of her skin was covered in goosebumps.

He traced his fingers over the planes of her bosom, kissing his way up to her ear and flicking his tongue over the velvet lobe.

"That tickles," she protested weakly, while also giving him more access by bending her neck ever so slightly.

"Good," he purred with a wolfish grin and enjoyed the shudder that ran through her. Her fingers were raking up and down his back and soon enough she started tugging on his jacket. Roy was just too happy to oblige her and shrugged out of it. His shirt soon followed and he thought it would only be fair to relieve his wife of some clothing too. 

"Would you like me to assist you with undressing a little?" he breathed and Riza only nodded her head. 

So Roy slowly undid each and every button on the back of her dress, slowly revealing the creamy skin and the corset underneath. 

Riza shyly stepped out of her dress and Roy could swear that he could make out her blushing cheeks, even in the dark room. She had gone still with uncertainty, so he distracted her by placing small kisses all over her shoulders and every inch of bared skin that he could reach. 

"So gorgeous..." he reassured her and started to slowly unfasten the laces of her corset. 

Once that fell to the ground, Riza stood in front of him in nothing but her cream shift. 

Roy placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close again. His hand felt the softness of her flesh underneath the spindly cloth and he suppressed a sigh.   
He kissed her again deeply, trying to chase away the uncertainty and embarrassment she felt. It didn't take long for Riza to return the kiss. Her shy tongue got more and more adventurous and soon they were engaged in passionate kissing again. Somewhere along the line they sank down on the bed, the soft sheets welcoming them like an embrace. 

Riza let her hands roam all over his body, exploring his skin and the planes of his taut muscles underneath. Whenever her touch grazed one of his scars, she made sure to touch it extra carefully. But she never shied away from anything. 

After what felt like an eternity they finally gave in to their love for each other and shared the bed for the first time. Roy was a little surprised at how natural and easy they worked together  
Holding Riza in his arms and making love to her felt like the most natural thing to do. 

 

"Are you alright?" Roy asked smiling in between two kisses. 

"Yes... It's just... Those are very sensitive..." Riza turned her head away, her cheeks dusted with pink. 

"Are you sure...?" he asked her breathlessly and she nodded.

When they were done, Roy used her discarded shift to half-heartedly clean them both off their sweat and the remains of what they had done, before drawing her into his arms. He placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and smiled into her hair, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"That was…"

Her voice was breathy, still a little shaken with exhaustion and bliss.

Roy smiled.

"I know it was a little late, but I couldn't wait any longer to finally make you my wife."

Riza blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it was about time we had our wedding night?"

"So we didn't? When we got married?"

Roy huffed.

"What? Oh no, you were far too drunk and too afraid. I didn't touch you. I think it was Rebecca that finally took pity on you and helped you undress after I had brought you upstairs…"

"Oh…"

A huge weight was lifted off Riza's shoulders. 

"So I wasn't so bad and repulsive that you couldn't even look at me the next day?" 

Roy pressed her closer. 

"Oh God, no! I was just as afraid and scared as you were... And a little ashamed... You were so helpless in my arms and all I wanted to do was kiss you. But I didn't. I swear. I didn't touch you that night... But I think I really wanted to," he admitted with a light flush on his face. 

Riza smiled and looked up at him playfully. 

"Well, now you may touch me whenever you want."

Roy grinned and rolled them over again, pressing her into the mattress with his body. 

"I think I will just do that, my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and encouragement! This has been a blast and keep open your eyes for the epilogue (I have yet to finish XD)


End file.
